Cupid's Joke
by ravenbabe321
Summary: AU Dacey fic. Lacey Porter is an orthopedic surgeon specializing in sports medicine. Danny Desai is a professional soccer player. What happens when Lacey has conflicting feelings for her patient?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Yes, this is another story. I know, I know. I already have three to work on as it is. But I'm ending Fighting Fire soon, so don't fret. I'm not abandoning any of my other stories either. I update when I can. This story might not even go anywhere. Who knows? You guys might not even like it. If you do, I might do the 25 review thing to pace myself. Nothing is set in stone. I didn't write much, but the urge is still there. I just wanted to get the introduction out of the way before I wasted my time by writing too much. When something nags me, I have to put it down or I won't be able to relax. I didn't want to lose it just in case I really do want to make a story out of idea has been nagging me. In fact, it nagged me all day until I started writing it. I couldn't concentrate at work from thinking about this story. **

**I have no idea how long this will go on should you guys decide you like it and want me to continue. I have the overall premise mapped out, but sometimes my brain takes detours. Sometimes my best work comes from detours. This was just an idea for me to put out to get feedback on. I gladly accept criticism and if I'm doing too much with this idea, let me know and I'll toss it. My feelings won't be all that hurt. :)**

**This is of course an AU because I feel like I do better with those. I hope this idea is original and I didn't do something that has already been done in the Twisted/Dacey universe. They're adults because writing them as teens really isn't my forte. I leave that to the other Dacey writers because they do them justice. I have no idea how many Twisted characters will make an appearance in this story, but I know for certain that the Scarecrow won't so don't worry. She's dead to me. **

**So, let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Or let it rest in the idea graveyard with so many other Dacey story ideas. I really want feedback. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Lacey Porter M.D. is an orthopedic surgeon with a subspecialty in sports medicine working at Greener Grove Medical Center. She got her undergraduate degree from Columbia University and went to Johns Hopkins for medical school. When she did her clinical rotations in her last two years of medical school, she became interested in orthopedic surgery. Bones fascinated her. When she did her rotation, she became interested in helping athletes with their sports related injuries. At first, she was excited about meeting professional athletes, then she forgot all about that and wanted to focus on the area of knee and shoulder reconstruction. She was extremely studious and became one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country due to her attending Johns Hopkins University and working with some of the best doctors and surgeons in the world.

Her life consisted of countless surgeries and office visits. She chose the area of sports medicine because it gave her the freedom to have a life outside of the hospital. She worked normal hours like most people did. Though she was extremely busy during certain times of the year, she set her own hours and got along well with the other doctors in the sports medicine clinic inside the hospital she worked at. She had to prove herself in a male dominated field. Most surgeons, especially orthopedic surgeons were male. She more than proved herself capable with her successful surgeries and rehabilitation. She liked working on athletes and seeing them get back on their field of play and watch her work. The hardest part of the job was meeting young athletes who tore their ACL or have debilitating and career ending injuries. It sometimes hurt her to tell an athlete that she could help them with their problem but they wouldn't be able to play like they used to.

Lacey's parents, Judy and Samuel were extremely proud of both of their daughters. Lacey being a doctor and her younger sister Clara becoming a lawyer made them want to brag to everyone about how smart and successful their girls were. Lacey had to admit that she was proud of herself too. She always dreamed of being a doctor, she just didn't know what kind. She always thought she would be a Pediatrician, but decided against that because she knew she just didn't have the heart to deal with sick children.

She was early like she always was when going to work. She loved her job so there was no reason for her to be late for it. She stopped and got donuts and coffee for the office like she always did. She wanted to give her employees, colleagues and patients treats when they were in the office. Donuts weren't necessarily healthy, but she provided healthy alternatives like fruit and granola bars.

She was setting out the treats when one of their nurses, Phoebe Daly came in. She and Lacey were always the first two to arrive in the morning. Her colleagues Ricardo (Rico) Moreno M.D. and Charles (Charlie) McBride M.D., along with the other nurse Whitney Taylor and the physical therapist Sarita Diaz would arrive later.

"Good morning, Dr. Porter. How are you today?" Phoebe asks in her usual sing-song voice.

"I'm great Phoebe. How are you? There's no one in the office so it's ok for you to call me Lacey." Lacey says.

"I'm great. I know that, but it's easier for me to always call you that so that I never slip up and call you by your first name in front of patients." Phoebe says.

"I'm more than your boss, Phoebe. I'm also your friend." Lacey says.

"We're only friends outside of here. I don't have a problem with calling you Dr. Porter. You earned it." Phoebe says and smiles as she takes a jelly donut.

Lacey laughs. "So what's on the agenda today? Any new patients?" Lacey asks as she sips her coffee.

"Yes. There's three along with a few regulars." Phoebe answers.

Lacey grabs a powdered donut. "I'll be in my office. I'll see you later." Lacey says and she's off. She moves extremely fast for a woman wearing 3 inch heels. She'd wear 4, but she's already tall and doesn't want to hear about wearing high heels from her colleague Rico. She settles in her office and slowly starts her day as she waits for patients to arrive.

* * *

Danny Desai is a professional soccer player that plays centre forward for the New York Knights. Danny became a soccer player since he started walking. His father Vikram, was an avid and semi professional soccer player. He introduced his only son to the sport because he loved it so much. Danny was a natural athlete and Vikram always said that Danny was good enough to play professionally one day. Most parents think their children are good enough to play their sport professionally, but Vikram was right on the money about Danny. Danny strived to become a professional soccer player to honor his father that died in a boating accident when he was 16. Danny wished that his father was alive to see him play though he knew his father was watching and was proud of him, wherever he was.

His mother Karen was extremely proud of him and bragged about her son playing for the pros to anyone that would listen. She was Danny's biggest supporter and fan because she never missed a game and was always wearing Danny's jersey come rain, snow or shine. She wanted Danny to settle down and get a wife and make her a grandmother, but he was too busy living the life of a playboy professional athlete. He met women everywhere he went, whenever he played. Having a wife would put an end to all of that.

Danny was currently having problems with his knee. He knew it was something to be expected and it wasn't his first time having an injury. The team doctor didn't like the look of his x-rays and recommended that Danny see an orthopedic surgeon, specifically one that specialized in sports medicine. They knew how important it was for them to be healed and back to playing since they did it professionally. The team doctor set up an appointment with who he thought was the best orthopedic surgeon that would have Danny's knee back to how it was before he was injured in a game against the St. Louis Bats.

He was getting ready at his New York penthouse. He dressed in a black Armani suit, white shirt, and sunglasses. He was just gong to the doctor's, but who knows who might be taking his picture or who he might run into. He thought the team doctor was overreacting because although his knee was sore, he didn't think he needed to see a specialist. But he decided to listen to his doctor because he needed his knee to make him money. Truth be told, Danny was downplaying his injury because he didn't want to hear that he couldn't play any more. He refused to even entertain that thought. Maybe he'd just need to get some fluid drained from his knee and lots of rest. He'd find someone to help nurse him back to good health. He'd even suggest that she wear on of those cute little nurse's uniforms. All Danny was thinking when he left his penthouse was that the surgeon his doctor referred him to better be some good.

* * *

Lacey went over a few x-rays and saw a few patients early that morning. Her day was going great. Her colleague, Charlie as they called him, came in with a huge orange folder.

"Lacey. I need you to take this case for me. He's in exam room 2." Charlie says as he puts the folder down on her desk.

"Why?" Lacey wonders.

"Because this guy is my old high school rival. I would hate to mess up his knee and him sue me for thinking I did it on purpose." Charlie says.

"You are just a little too much to handle sometimes, do you know that?" Lacey asks as she grabs the folder and takes out the x-rays.

"What? I don't like getting sued. I have a reputation to uphold." Charlie says as he smirks.

Lacey gets lost in thought looking at the x-rays. "Alright, I'll take this patient. But lunch is on you for the rest of the week." Lacey says as she smiles.

"You've got yourself a deal. But how about we have dinner? Tonight, on me?" Charlie says as he smirks again.

"Are you asking me out again?" Lacey asks in an incredulous tone.

Charlie laughs. "One of these days you're bound to say yes." Charlie says as he disappears from her office.

Lacey chuckles and shakes her head. She leaves her office with the x-rays in her hand. She makes her way to exam room 2. She does the doctor thing of knocking and entering. "Hello, I'm Dr. Porter. It's nice to meet you." Lacey says while not really paying attention to the people in the room. She saw Phoebe though she wasn't paying her much attention. She's still observing the x-rays. She finally looks at the person whose hand she's shaking and is a little thrown off guard. He was gorgeous with tanned skin and brown eyes. Long, brown hair and facial hair. He was sitting on the exam table just wearing a hospital gown. She briefly skimmed his toned legs. She could tell already that he was tall even though he was seated. _Damn. _Lacey thought.

"Hello, Dr. Porter. I'm Danny Desai. It's nice to meet you too." He says as he flashes her a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the positive feedback. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Here's chapter 2 for being so kind.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Lacey briefly glanced over at Phoebe who had an amused expression on her face. Lacey knew exactly why she looked like that and what she was thinking. She was thinking the exact same thing. _Damn he's hot!_ She prayed that she had her poker and doctor face on and that what she was thinking wasn't evident on her face. Lacey sat in the chair in front of the examining table and crossed her legs.

Danny was a little taken aback by the gorgeous doctor sittiing in front of him. He was used to seeing hot nurses, but he hasn't seen any hot doctors before. Until now. Most of the doctors he has seen in his life have been men or older women that would more than likely remind him of his grandmother that lived in Arizona.

This doctor was hot. More than hot. She was beautiful. He noticed that she had long hair, full lips, a dimple, and legs that he had only seen on cheerleaders and models. He scanned her legs and put the image into his memory bank for later usage as she crossed her legs when she sat down in front of him. He was instantly attracted to her. She seemed fairly young and he assumed she was somewhere around his age of 29. The fact that she was a doctor meant that she was smart. He appreciated and liked that. It was never a requirement before because most of the women he had been with were, for lack of a better word, bimbos. They were just there as trophies; someone pretty to be on his arm to take out for the night and to photograph well with him when he was out and about.

Danny was suddenly glad that he had a problem with his knee and that the team doctor sent him out to see a specialist. Not necessarily glad that his knee injury could cost him his career, but glad that he was there in that exam room with the beautiful doctor at the moment. He wasn't paying the nurse in the room any attention. He figured she was just there as a witness. If he could ask her to leave, he would have.

Lacey was glad that Charlie referred this case to her. He was her patient and she definitely couldn't cross the line with him. But damn, he was gorgeous. Lacey had to mentally scold herself for even thinking that. _Stop it Lacey! He's your patient!_ He's a patient like any other patient. She took an oath. She had to honor it.

Lacey looked up at the man sitting on the exam table in front of her and tried to picture him as an old man that she definitely wouldn't be attracted to. She smiled tensely. "So, Mr. Desai. Tell me about the problem that you're having. I've already looked over your x-rays, but I wanted to get a description of what you're feeling and how this happened." Lacey says in a professional tone.

"You can call me Danny." He says as he flashes her the same smile he gave her when he first introduced himself.

Lacey smiled. "Danny." Lacey says and pauses. "Tell me about your injury."

"Well, I was playing in a game and went to score a goal. I felt a light pop in my knee after I kicked the ball. It wasn't the knee I even usually kick with. It swelled a little and became a little sore, but nothing major. My team doctor took x-rays and suggested that I see a specialist. So, here I am." Danny says and he smiles again. His pores oozed charm and charisma.

"Are you able to bear weight on it?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. It's really not a big deal. I can't really run like I'm used to, but I can walk just fine. Stairs are a bit of a problem, but I can still climb them." He answers.

Lacey stands and walks over to the sink to wash her hands. Then she approached him. She stops right in front of him. "Which knee is it?" Lacey asks.

Danny locks eyes with her. "This one." He says as he touches his left knee and subtly licked his lips.

Lacey took her hand and touched his knee. "My hands aren't too cold, are they?" Lacey asks.

"Nope. They're perfect." Danny says and smiles.

She instantly felt warm. She had to touch his knee again to make sure she didn't feel the warmth coming from him. She manipulated it a little. "Does that hurt?" Lacey asks as she briefly looks up at him.

"A little." Danny says in an almost sultry voice.

"Well, Danny. I have to do some various tests to see exactly what the problem is. I don't see any redness. No deformities and minor swelling. That's a good sign. It's tender and that's totally normal in this case. I hear some minor clicking, but it's not too bad. Lie on your back for me." Lacey says as she walks toward the end of the examining table. She avoids looking directly at Phoebe. She then walks around the table so that she's near his left knee. She smiled down at Danny and almost fainted. _This man is making me think impure and inappropriate things. _She places one hand on his knee-joint and the other on his ankle and moved his leg side to side. She noticed that his skin was soft even though his legs were slightly hairy. He even had pretty feet for a man. "Bend your knee at a 90 degree angle and place you foot flat on the table." She says and he does that. The hospital gown he was wearing shifted and she saw the black boxer briefs he was wearing. She forced herself not to notice anything else. _Wow. My oh my. _ She pushed lightly on his leg. She slightly bent his knee and held his thigh with her other hand. He put his hands behind his head and looked ridiculously satisfied. She noticed the smirk he had on his face but she pretended that she didn't see it.

He noticed everything about her when she was examining him. The cute way she bit her lip when she blushed. She smelled wonderful; her perfume subtle. He figured it was something ridiculously expensive that came in a tiny bottle. She was wearing a black skirt, white blouse, and he saw the black silk camisole that she had under it because the shirt was slightly see-through. He got the inkling that she was the type of woman who wore sexy lingerie under her clothes just for herself. He could tell that her clothes were expensive and of good quality even though they weren't flashy. He knew the heels she had on were expensive too because they were Christian Louboutin, and his mother had the same pair. He had already peeked at her toes when she crossed her legs and saw that they were painted red. She grabbed his thigh and paused to put her hair behind her ear. He looked at her hand to see if he saw a wedding or an engagement ring. He didn't see that or a tan line indicating that she does wear a ring, but just recently took it off. Her nails were painted the same red as her toes. "Extend your leg for me, please." Lacey says. She noticed how strong and toned his legs were. Normal for a soccer player, but wow. She twisted his leg a little. She carefully laid his leg back on the table. She felt hot and hoped she wasn't sweating. She walked around the table and stood on the side. "Can you get down off the table for me for a second?" Lacey asked politely.

"Sure thing, Dr. Porter." Danny says almost seductively. He swung his legs around and placed his feet on the floor and stood up straight. He locked eyes with Lacey again. His hospital gown shifted and slid down off of his front. Lacey again felt hot. "Why don't I just take this off?" Danny says and tosses his hospital gown.

Lacey lightly gasped and Danny looked at her and smirked. They were at eye level, though he was a few inches taller than her. She crouched down near him to get closer to his knee. She did some more tests while he was standing. She returned to her full standing position. Danny tossed his hair back from his face and locked eyes with her again. He gave her a look that almost flustered her. She went to wash her hands again and desperately wanted to splash cold water on her face. She returned to her chair. "You can sit back down." Lacey says as she sits and crosses her legs again.

"So, Doc. What do you think is wrong with my knee?" Danny asks in a cheerful tone and flashes that smile at her again. He seems to not even care that he has an injury.

"Well, I want you to get an MRI before I give you my final diagnosis. I think you have a small Meniscus tear. The MRI will tell me more. Phoebe will take you to do that now, then you can get dressed and meet me in my office." Lacey says as she smiles and stands. She grabs his x-rays and leaves the exam room and almost sprints to her office. She closed and locked her office door and stood in front of it and rubbed her forehead. She sighed and took several deep breaths. She figured that this must be some sick joke that cupid is playing on her because she wanted this man. Damn she wanted him.

She had never in the history of her career given someone a physical exam that made her feel like that. In her field of sports medicine, she saw and examined men and athletes everyday, all day. She has never had that kind of reaction to any of her patients before. She started to feel bad because she's not supposed to be sexually attracted to her patient. It was unethical and unprofessional. She started thinking that maybe it had been too long since she's had sex and needs to do that to take her mind off of her new patient. Maybe she will let Charlie take her out to dinner...

* * *

Phoebe finally spoke when Lacey left the room. "You can put your gown back on and I'll take you to get your MRI." Phoebe says almost shyly.

"Is she any good?" Danny asked as a subtle way to find out more about the doctor.

"Who? Dr. Porter? Yes. She's the best." Phoebe answers truthfully.

"So you don't think I should get another doctor?" Danny asks.

Phoebe looks confused. "Why would you need to get another doctor?" She asks like it's a stupid question.

"No reason. Lead me to the MRI." Danny says and smiles. He follows Phoebe out of the room and down the hallway into a room that has equipment in it that looks like it's straight out of NASA. They lay him on this small bed like thing and it slides him into an opening. He's glad he isn't claustrophobic. He hears the machine making weird noses and he comes back out the opening on the machine. He follows Phoebe back to the room.

"You can get dressed and I'll come back to get you." She says and then she's off.

Danny redressed in his Armani suit and white shirt. He sits back on the exam table and waits. Minutes later, Phoebe returns and has him follow her. She takes him to Dr. Porter's office and when they walk in she's sitting at her desk looking at what he thinks is his knee. He instantly noticed that her office smelled great, kind of like freshly laundered clothes. He saw models of feet and hands, along with other medical related things and also some personal items. He saw her degrees on the wall behind her. He saw a few picture frames on her desk and he wondered who they were pictures of. Maybe she was married and just didn't wear a ring. That isn't that uncommon. Though if she was his, he'd want the world to know that she was taken.

He walks up to the two chairs she has sitting across from her desk. "Have a seat, Mr. Desai." Lacey says. _Damn he looks good in that suit! _Lacey thinks to herself.

"Danny." He corrects and smiles as he sits down. He wishes he could call her by her first name, which he sees is Lacey from the name plate that's on her desk. He thinks she has a very pretty name. Lace is pretty and so is she.

Lacey smiles at his correction. "Sorry. Danny. " She says and turns her chair to face him. She smiles again. "Well, Danny. I was right. You do have a small Meniscus tear. That's probably a good thing because repairing it won't require surgery. It's just a tear in the cartilage of the knee. Thankfully, it isn't your ACL. That's probably why you aren't in much pain and was still able to walk. Chronic pain could develop over time so it's good that your team doctor got you in to see me so soon. You are perfectly welcome to get a second opinion." Lacey says and pauses.

"So what's the treatment for this?" Danny asks, completely ignoring her telling him to get a second opinion. He doesn't want another doctor. He wants her and as far as he's concerned, she is his second opinion.

"Well, presently, there are treatments that make it possible for quicker recovery. Since the tear is not serious, physical therapy, compression, elevation and icing the knee can heal the meniscus. More serious tears may require surgical procedures. But you aren't there and hopefully you won't ever be there. You are going to have to take a small break from playing to allow your knee to heal." Lacey says.

"For how long?" Danny asks.

"I can't really give you a definite timeline right now. We just have to see how the physical therapy, the RICE method, and the anti-inflammatory drugs I'm going to prescribe to you work. You'll also need to wear a brace. It's possible that you'll have to wear it every time you play. The physical therapist can tell you the exercises you need to do to strengthen the other muscles in your legs. I'm assuming you already work out regularly since you play sports professionally." Lacey says.

"Yes, I do. I have to." Danny says and looks at her. "Do you like sports, Dr. Porter?" He asks though he knows it's probably a stupid question. Of course she likes sports. She's a sports medicine doctor.

"Yes, I do. I have to." She says. She answered his question with the same words he used to answer hers.

"Well, I'd like to invite you to a game when I'm back on the field. That way you can see me in action." Danny says and flashes her that grin again. If she wasn't thinking clearly, she'd swear that he was suggesting something else.

"I'd love that. Patients give us tickets all the time." Lacey replies. He seemed to look disappointed when she said that.

"Well, I'll go a step further and invite you to sit in the skybox. Maybe you can come with me since I won't be playing for a while. But that means that you won't get to see me on the field." He says and blinks rapidly this time.

Lacey needs him to get out of her office because she's sure that she'll forget that she's his doctor and he's her patient. Now she's feeling like Charlie and not wanting to get sued. Lacey smiles widely though. "I'd really love that. I'm sure doctors Moreno and McBride would like it too. Though I think they're more American football and basketball fans." Lacey says. She hopes that doesn't turn him off and thinks she probably should not have said that.

"Good. Then you can come by yourself." Danny says animatedly. "Or you can bring your husband. He's welcome too."

Lacey keeps her smile on her face at his subtlety. "I don't have a husband." Lacey answers.

"Really?" Danny asks in shock.

"Mr. Desai." Lacey begins and catches her mistake. "Danny. Are you allergic to any medications?" She says as she pulls out her prescription pad.

Danny laughs internally at her changing the subject. "None that I know of." He replies.

"Well, I'm going to prescribe Celebrex for the inflammation and something for pain, if you need it." She says as she starts to scribble on her pad.

"I'm good as far as the pain. Besides, I don't want to fail a drug test and I still want to be able to drink if I need to." Danny says and Lacey lightly chuckles. She could use a drink herself.

Lacey passes the prescription to him along with her card. "I want you to give me a call if you have an unusual reaction to the medication. I'm not always on call, but if you call the after hours number, leave a message and I will return your call. I want you to stop and see our physical therapist so that you can see when her schedule is free to start your therapy. I want to see you back here in a week so that I can reevaluate your knee." She says and pulls out her appointment book. "How's next Tuesday at 10 sound?" Lacey asks as she looks up at him.

"That's perfect, Dr. Porter." Danny replies.

She scribbles in her book and then gets up from her chair. "Well, Danny. It was nice meeting you and I look forward to working with you." Lacey says as she smiles and extends her hand to shake his.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Danny says. He resists the urge to kiss her hand. He stands and leaves her office. He couldn't wait to see the lovely doctor again.

* * *

Lacey was sitting at her desk when there was a knock at her office door. Phoebe walked in with that look on her face. She sat down in the chair across from Lacey's desk and just sat there.

"Yes, Phoebe? Is something wrong?" Lacey wonders in concern.

Phoebe hesitates. "Can we take our doctor and nurse hats off for a moment and put our friend hats on?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure." Lacey says.

"That guy Danny was hot! I know you thought so." Phoebe says surely.

"Yes, he was. And yes I did. Still do. But he's a patient. Strictly off-limits." Lacey says as she ponders the thought of actually being with Danny. She gets lost in thought.

"You wannna hit that, don't you?" Phoebe asks.

"Hell yes." Lacey says and she and Phoebe laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I am so happy that you guys are liking this story so far. That makes me happy and eager to write for you. I thought people would have a problem with the doctor/patient pairing, but I'm glad you guys don't. In some cases, that's worse than teacher/student and I HATE teacher/student pairings. That is so cliché, nasty, and overdone that it makes me sick. Especially when the student is underage. I promise to keep it tasteful (LOL) seeing as though Danny and Lacey are both consenting adults. **

**I saw you guys questioning the exam that Lacey gave Danny and y'all are too much. That was a legit physical exam to test for a knee injury. Y'all must have forgotten that I work in a hospital. Lacey may have gotten a little overheated, but she was a professional the whole time. **

**I poked fun at the train wreck/abomination/tragedy/clusterfuck that was 1B of Twisted. It's at least my take on it. I can't believe they allowed that shit to air. And I use the term 'poked fun' loosely. 1B was so awful, that I laughed to keep from crying. I cried too. It was that bad. **

**I must warn you guys that there is very little actual Dacey interaction in this chapter. But it leads up to something great, just like the first chapter where they met. I can go above and beyond with the next chapter if the interest is that great. **

**As always, Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Danny left the beautiful doctor's office and checked in with the physical therapist just like she recommended that he do. He intended to make it his mission to make appointments with her so that he'd have a reason to visit the office again. He had an appointment with Dr. Porter a week later, but he wanted to see her before then. He stopped at the front desk and poured on the charm. He had a way with women and he wasn't leaving there until he got what he wanted. The woman sitting behind the desk was dressed in blue scrubs. She was petite, cute, and had a mass of curly dark hair. She seemed to have a scowl on her face, so he knew he had to be extremely charismatic towards her. "Hello." Danny says and smiles down at the woman.

She never looked up. "Can I help you?" She asks as she sorts some papers.

"Yes. You can help me a lot if you looked up so that I can see your pretty face." Danny says.

She finally looks up and sees the extremely good-looking man standing behind the counter. "Yes. Can I help you?" She says but this time it comes out nicer. Her face already seemed to soften.

"Hi. I'm Danny Desai. Dr. Porter told me to make an appointment with the physical therapist to start working on my knee. Would you be able to help me with that?" Danny asks as he grins.

"Sure. I'm the physical therapist. Let me check my schedule." She says and then starts to look through her appointment book. "I have an opening for Friday at 11. Is that ok with you?" She asks.

Danny grins again. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Sarita." She replies.

"Well, Sarita. Do you think you could work something out for me? I'd like to get started on strengthening my knee as soon as possible. Is there any way you can squeeze me in tomorrow? I'd really appreciate it." Danny says and smiles at her.

Sarita lightly blushed. She looked back at her appointment book. "Sure. I can squeeze you in at 9:30 tomorrow since some people are usually late for appointments at the beginning of the day. But you have to be on time." Sarita says as she writes in her book.

Danny smirks. "I'll be here at 9." He says and smiles again. "Thank you, Sarita. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Danny says. He smiled at her then walked away.

_That was too easy. _Danny thought. _Now I just have to get closer to the doctor. _

* * *

Lacey finished up her little chat with Phoebe. She had to put her doctor hat back on and put her new patient out of her mind. She couldn't believe she just admitted to Phoebe that she wanted to sleep with a patient. She knew Phoebe wouldn't tell a soul, but it was extremely unethical and so inappropriate that she thought that. He was her patient. She had to treat him like every other patient, no matter how attractive he is. Boy was he attractive.

She has seen so many attractive athletes in her line of work that it never fazed her. That is until Danny Desai became her patient. The man was gorgeous. Hot, fine, sexy... Lacey felt hot again just thinking about it. She wanted to slap some sense into herself. _Stop it Lacey! He's your patient! Do you remember the oath you took? You can't have feelings for your patient! Just stop it right now, Dr. Porter! _Lacey started to mentally scold herself again. Then there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." Lacey says as she tries to get herself together.

Charlie walks in with that look on his face. He sat in the chair in front of her desk. "So, how did it go?" Charlie asks as he stares at her.

"How did what go?" She asks in mock confusion.

"Your consultation with the guy I handed off to you." He answers.

"Oh, it went great. I guess. Why?" Lacey asks. She's purposely being vague.

Charlie eyes her carefully. "He got to you, didn't he?" He asks.

Lacey lightly scoffed. "Got to me? What are you talking about, Charlie?" She asks, turning the tables back on him.

"Danny Desai. The guy has charm in spades. He had it even back in high school, so I know it's worse now considering he's rich and a professional soccer player. He got to you. He hit on you, didn't he?" Charlie asks.

Lacey feigns outrage. "No, he didn't hit on me. I'm his doctor. That's all." Lacey says almost defensively.

"Yeah, right. I know Danny. I know how he is with the opposite sex. I know he said something to you to get under your skin. It wouldn't be the first time he blocked me from getting something I wanted." He says almost bitterly.

She squints her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" Lacey asks.

"Well, Danny and I went to high school together, though I was the new kid. His ex girlfriend befriended me first and I wanted to ask her out. Danny and I were on the soccer team together, so I asked him if it was ok that I asked her out. He said it was ok, then he got back with her and took her to the Homecoming Dance. I hated his guts after that. His friend that he said was like a sister to him and that was in love with him became my next friend. He treated her like a little puppy dog, but she seemed kind of interesting to me. She wasn't hot like the girlfriend though. I started dating her. The girlfriend broke up with him and then he confessed his feelings to the other one. He was totally bullshitting her and manipulating her just so that I wouldn't have her. He got back with the girlfriend after she dumped me for him. She was so devastated by that that they put her in a psych ward." Charlie says. "Everybody knew he was full of shit because there was no way a guy would leave a girl like the girlfriend for the other one. That shit was a game to him."

Lacey just stares at him. _That story is so fantastic that it can't be true, _Lacey thought. "All of that happened in high school, right? I hope you aren't still harboring resentment towards him because he stole a girl you liked." She says as she continues to stare at him.

"No, not at all. I didn't even really want the other one. I was just settling because I really wanted the girlfriend. I asked out the one that was like his sister because he was really protective over her and I wanted to fuck with him. Plus I knew she was easy to manipulate if I told her what she thought she deserved to hear. She was a basket case though. I understood why he was so protective over her because she really was a walking disaster." He replies while smoothing out his tie.

"Then why did you refer me to him, Charlie?" Lacey asks quizzically.

"I told you. I don't want him to think I messed up his knee on purpose over some stuff that happened when we were in high school. I told him I'd get revenge, but I let it go. I haven't thought about any of them since. That is until I saw his name on the x-ray folder." Charlie says and starts to stare at Lacey again.

"Well, thank you for taking me on your trip down memory lane. But you have nothing to worry about. This guy is a patient and that's all." Lacey says while hoping she believes her own lie.

Charlie changes the subject. "Did you change your mind about dinner?" He asks almost seductively.

"Not really. I could use a night of meaningless sex though." Lacey says.

Charlie starts to grin. "So, we're on for tonight then?" He asks.

"Charlie." Lacey says as she deadpans him.

Charlie stands and laughs. "One of these days." He says as he leaves her office.

Lacey went right back to thinking impure thoughts about her new patient.

* * *

Danny returned to his penthouse and made a call to his head coach about him being out of commission and his results from going to see the specialist. He let him know that he'd be starting physical therapy the next day so they put him on the injured reserve list. He also informed him that he needed to use the skybox for their next home game and got tickets just to give to Dr. Porter. He didn't want her to instantly know that he was trying to get her alone in the skybox with him so he was going to give her regular tickets that she could use with friends or family. But the skybox invitation was just for her.

He then left his penthouse again and went to their training facility. He needed to get the tickets and see him teammates. He would be there with them anyway if he hadn't messed up his knee. But now he wanted to work with Dr. Porter at the medical center. He called himself following doctor's orders, but he was dying to get close to her. He would find a way to be at the sports medicine clinic everyday until he got the doctor alone in the skybox and then he would take it from there.

Danny parked his black Aston Martin and went inside. He went into the gym where he found several of his teammates working out.

"Hey guys." Danny says as he gives a general hello to everyone in the room.

"Hey Danny." Cole Farrell says while lifting a huge dumbbell.

"How did your appointment with the specialist go?" His other teammate Archie Yates asked.

"I have a small meniscus tear. I start physical therapy tomorrow. Dr. Porter said I won't be able to play for a while and that I didn't need surgery, so that's good." Danny replies.

"Dr. Porter? I went to her before." Archie says.

"Yeah, me too." Cole says as he continues to lift the dumbbell. His muscles looked close to bursting through his gray shirt.

Danny already knew that she was, but he needed to ask anyway. "She is a good doctor, right?" He asks as he tries to hide that he's attracted to her and just wanting to get information.

"Yeah, she's good. Really good. She really helped me with my ankle problem" Cole says.

"Plus she's hot." Archie says.

"That she is." Cole says in agreement.

Danny couldn't argue or disagree with them about that. He was in total agreement. He hoped that neither one of them dated her though. He wanted her to himself. "Yeah, she's a looker." Danny says to downplay his attraction and desire for her.

"Looker is right, especially the legs. Too bad she's all business. I don't expect her to sleep with her patients, but she gives you nothing when she's examining you. I almost felt like a mannequin. My jokes didn't even work on her." Archie says.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I didn't think she could smile until I saw her talking with the hot blonde nurse." Cole says while remembering how the doctor was when she examined him and thinking of Whitney, the nurse he did ask out.

Danny started to get excited but he couldn't let it show. She definitely wasn't like that with him. He saw her smile and blush several times. "Maybe she doesn't like men." Danny offers as a suggestion. He doesn't think that's true at all, but anything is possible.

"I thought that too, but she's straight. The nurse Whitney who's bi, told me that she's straight. She just doesn't mix business with pleasure." Cole counters as he goes to put his dumbbell away.

Danny is glad that he had this little chat with Cole and Archie. It really helped put things into perspective. He knew that Dr. Porter wouldn't be all business when he saw her the next day. And it would be his pleasure to see to that.

* * *

Lacey drove her black Mercedes to her house after her long day at work. She needed a glass of wine to unwind. For the rest of the day, all she thought about was her new patient and that wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. She was dancing around flames and flirting with danger. She was not ever supposed to have those kinds of thoughts about her patients. She was starting to feel like a pervert and really questioning her values. She didn't become a sports medicine physician to find dates or to look at and think about her patients inappropriately.

When she stripped away her title as his doctor and he as her patient, it all really boiled down to her being a woman and him being a man. Under normal circumstances. she would go out on a limb and ask him out. Even though he was a professional athlete and probably had women coming out of his ears, she still would want him. She hated feeling that way. It made her think that she wasn't as good a doctor as she thought she was if she developed an attraction to her patient. She thought it was disgusting that she pictured him naked when she was giving him his exam. She would never touch a patient inappropriately. Never. But she really got the feeling that Danny probably wanted her to touch him that way. He seemed to enjoy his exam.

Lacey pulled into her driveway and went into her house. The huge house that only she lived in. She figured she would one day meet a man and get married and have a child or two, then she wouldn't be alone. She devoted almost 12 years of her life to becoming a doctor that she had very little time to date. Once she got settled into the practice with Rico and Charlie, it gave her the freedom to do just that. But the men she met seemed intimidated by the fact that she was a doctor and didn't need a thing from them. Or they were guys looking for a meal ticket. It was extremely hard to successfully date in her field of work. She met other doctors but some of them were so arrogant that it turned her off. Surgeons seemed to have the biggest egos. They had serious 'God Complexes' that she just couldn't deal with. She was a surgeon too and she didn't behave in that manner.

Then some of them didn't take her seriously as an orthopedic surgeon. They just instantly dismissed her thinking that she should have chosen a more 'girly' field like Pediatrics or Dermatology. Some actually questioned if she was strong enough to handle bones that were as hard as concrete. But her success, training, and degrees spoke for themselves. She went to Johns Hopkins. The school you had to be a genius to get into. When they found out she went there and graduated with honors, they shut up.

She was glad that Rico and Charlie weren't like that though Charlie hit on her every chance he got. Any other time, she would have dated him, but she didn't want to mix business with pleasure. She didn't want to work in a hostile environment if things went awry. She loved the practice that they built and didn't want to ruin that. Sure, she thought of taking Charlie up on his offer just that day. But she decided against it. She needed a man separate from the hospital. She only thought about Charlie because it had been so long since she was with a man. She really needed to get on top of that. She was almost 30. She didn't want to wait until she was almost at menopause to have a baby. The risks to her and the baby were too great for her to wait that long.

She made her way to her kitchen to find a suitable meal for dinner. She remembered the doggie bag she brought home from dinner two nights ago. She would finish that off with her wine. She warmed that up and after her satisfying meal, She quickly straightened up and went up to her huge bedroom with her wine and goblet. She turned on some classical music and opened the doors that let to the terrace outside her bedroom. It was her favorite part of her house. It was so serene and had an amazing view and was oh so private. She poured herself a glass and sunk into the oversized chaise she had sitting on the terrace. She tried to drink her feelings for her patient Danny Desai away.

* * *

The next morning, Danny awoke early with an agenda. He knew he needed to be on time so he wasn't risking it. He felt the urge to see Dr. Porter again. _Lacey, _he thought. He wouldn't be working directly with her, but he was bound to run into her at the office. He showered and dressed in his workout gear. He decided on shorts since they were focusing on his knee. Plus. he could pop in on Dr. Porter and have her look at his knee again. He figured he'd be doing a lot of that. Maybe he could lie and say he was in pain when he wasn't. Whatever it took, he was going to get closer to the lovely Dr. Lacey Porter.

Lacey woke up happy and chipper. Her wine from the night before helped soothe her. The relaxing hot shower she took was a bonus. She slept soundly and peacefully. She dressed in a sleek, sleeveless black dress and giraffe printed pumps. Her shoe collection was amazing. She had a pair of pumps in every color, and in many different designs. She seriously had a shoe fetish though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She was happy as she drove to make her stop to get treats for the office. She was the first to arrive and she had to unlock the office. She was fumbling with her keys when she heard a voice behind her.

"Good morning, Dr. Porter. Do you need some help?" Danny asks. He loved the look on her face when she turned around.

"Mr. Desai? What are you doing here?" Lacey asks in surprise. She wasn't thinking clearly and was shocked to see him.

Danny gave her a closed mouthed smile. "You just insist on calling me Mr. Desai, don't you?" He asks with that signature smirk in tow.

Lacey blushed then smiled. "I'm sorry, you startled me. Good morning, Danny. What are you doing here?" She asks again.

"I have an appointment with the physical therapist, Sarita. She told me not to be late since she was squeezing me in." Danny replies.

"Well, the office isn't even open yet." Lacey says a little nervously.

Danny blinked. Then blinked again. Finally he smirked. "Can't you make an exception for me? You know you want to." Danny says and stares at her deep in her eyes.

Lacey dropped the bags she was holding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's a quick little update. I didn't know if you guys wanted one but I did one just in case you did. **

**Oh, and for the record, I picture all of these characters as their adult selves outside of the now cancelled show. I happen to think that Jack Falahee (Charlie) is hot. Ashton too. In their own way separate from how hot I think Avan is. There's method to my madness. ;)**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

Lacey was extremely frazzled and embarrassed by her actions just seconds ago. She couldn't believe that she just dropped that bag like that. She was greatly relieved that she didn't have coffee in her hands as well. She could have seriously burned herself. Danny smirked and walked over to her. Though his knee was sore, he grunted through it and bent down to pick up the bag that the lovely doctor dropped at her feet. He first focused on what she was wearing and how nice and put together she looked in the nice shoes and black dress. He slowly skimmed her legs when he stood back up to hand the bag to her. He purposely grazed her hand during the exchange. "Thank you." Lacey says a little nervously.

Danny smirked and stared into her eyes. "You're welcome, _Dr. Porter_." He says almost seductively and it caused Lacey to swallow. "So, have you decided yet?" Danny asks in a playful tone.

"Have I decided what?" Lacey asks, head totally riddled with confusion.

"About letting me into the office before it's officially opened. I promise to be a model patient and not get in your way or your hair. Unless you want me to." Danny says and gives her the grin that always makes women allergic to saying no to him.

Lacey was completely flummoxed by what her patient just said to her. He was definitely flirting with her and she almost grinned from the enjoyment. It wouldn't be professional for her to do that. _Is he flirting with me or am I just imagining that? Maybe he's just being nice. Maybe he just wants to get his knee fixed as soon as possible. That's it. _She knew she couldn't refuse him and turn him away. She started thinking of the oath she took and recited lines from it silently to herself. "_I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm. __If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help." _Danny was a patient and needed her help, plain and simple. He was a professional athlete that needed his knee to be functional to work. Right? _Right? As long as I don't act on my attraction to him, I'll be ok. _Lacey continued to think.

Danny noticed that she seemed to go away for a moment. She was probably debating on what to do. Maybe she was scared of him and thought that he would hurt her. Somehow, he didn't think that was the case. He knew when women were interested in him, and she was no different. She knew she was probably trying to talk herself out of being attracted to her patient. Danny decided to proceed with caution. "_Dr. Porter_, are you alright?" Danny asks in concern.

Lacey smiles. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little jittery today. I haven't had my coffee yet." She says light-heartedly. "You can come into the office. You get first choice on the treats I bring for everyone." Lacey says and smiles and turns to open the door. Danny quickly grabs the door and holds it for her and they both walk through. Lacey turns the lights on and turns to face Danny. "Have a seat and make yourself comfortable." She says and then darts to her office.

Danny lightly chuckles at her actions and his ability to make her flustered. It hadn't been a full day and he already had quite the effect on her. He sat down in one of the fabulously comfortable chairs and grabbed a magazine. He started reading through one when he saw Dr. Porter breeze past the waiting area carrying some of the bags. "Need some help?" He calls after her causing her to halt her walking.

Lacey smiles to show off her politeness. "No, thank you. I'm here to help you anyway. Thank you for offering though." She says and then she's off again. Danny smirks again and goes back to reading his magazine when the nurse from the day before walks in. She has a weird expression on her face, similar to the one she had the day before.

Phoebe carefully continues in to the office, wondering what the hell this Danny guy is doing there before they're even open. "Good morning." She says cautiously.

Danny smiles and has the charm ready though he wants to use it on Dr. Porter. "Good morning." He says as he looks up from his magazine that he's barely reading.

"How did you get in here? If you don't mind me asking." Phoebe questions.

Danny smiles again. "Dr. Porter." He says surely, the smile never leaving his face.

Phoebe looks surprised. "Oh. Well, we'll be with you shortly." She says and then darts in the same direction Lacey just went. She sees Lacey in their small break area. "Good morning, Dr. Porter." Phoebe says and surprises her.

"Good morning, Phoebe." Lacey says and doesn't acknowledge that Danny is sitting in the waiting area. She knows Phoebe wants to go in on her, but won't just in case Danny can hear. Phoebe clears her throat lightly and Lacey looks at her. "What?" Lacey innocently asks.

Phoebe deadpans her. "Are you wearing your friend or boss hat right now?" She asks.

Lacey knows what she is going to say. "Boss." Lacey says and deadpans her. She knows that Phoebe won't say anything since she said that.

"Will you take your boss hat off anytime soon?" Phoebe questions.

"I don't think so." Lacey answers and grins at Phoebe. She takes the covered platter she sets out for patients into the waiting area. She puts her nerves away as she approaches Danny. She lightly sits the platter on the table. "Help yourself." She says and smiles and tries to run back to her office to avoid him and Phoebe.

Danny grins at her. "Thank you, _Dr. Porter_. I think I will." He says as he stares at her and she has to wonder if he's talking about her or the treats.

She quietly backed out of the waiting area and went to her office. She shut and locked her office door and let out a breath that sounded a lot like a squeak. She takes several deep, cleansing breaths when there's a knock on her office door. She knows it's Phoebe. She reluctantly opens the door. "Yes, Phoebe?" Lacey asks and stands at her office door. She doesn't want to let Phoebe in because she knows what she's going to say.

"Can I come in, Dr. Porter?" Phoebe says and smiles. "It's really important."

Lacey steps aside and lets her in and goes to sit at her desk. Phoebe shuts and locks the door and goes to sit in the chair facing Lacey's desk in the fashion as the day before. "Yes, Phoebe? What's so important? Is everything ok?" Lacey fires, feigning knowledge as to why Phoebe is really in her office.

Phoebe just sits and quietly stares at her. "Is your boss hat off now?" She asks.

Lacey sighs. "Yes. But only for a minute." She looks at her watch. "Go." She says and stares at her watch.

Phoebe gets right to the point. "Did you two arrive together? Why is he here so early? Did you spend the night with him or something? What's going on? I can cut the sexual tension with a knife and you two aren't even in the same room." She states rapidly without stopping for air.

Lacey looks appalled. "No, we didn't arrive together. He's here because he has an appointment with Sarita and he didn't want to be late because she's squeezing him in. No, I didn't spend the night with him. Do you really think I would sleep with a patient, Phoebe?" Lacey answers and questions.

"No, not usually. But I'm not too sure about this one. It's obvious that you two are attracted to each other. You're both adults. Why not?" Phoebe states and shrugs.

"Because it's unethical for me to sleep with a patient. I took a vow and an oath to protect and respect my patients." Lacey replies and looks at Phoebe dead on.

"I really don't think you'd be harming or disrespecting him by sleeping with him. When's the last time you even had sex? You haven't told me anything in a long time." Phoebe says.

Lacey painfully smiles and avoids her first statement. "It's been too long, honestly." Lacey admits.

"So why don't you just have one night of hot, steamy sex with him and then forget about it?" It sounds more like a statement than a question. Actually, it sounds like a suggestion.

Lacey actually considers Phoebe's suggestion. But only for a minute. "Your minute is up." Lacey says and smiles.

"But-" Phoebe starts and Lacey stops her.

"Your minute is up." Lacey says and smiles again.

Phoebe playfully pouts and gets up to leave Lacey's office.

* * *

Rico and Charlie arrive together and walk into their office. Rico thinks nothing of the guy sitting in their waiting area. Charlie sees him and knew this moment was bound to happen. Danny looked up at Charlie, and stared at him. He had no idea that the guy he hated from high school worked there.

"Good morning." Rico says.

"Good morning." Danny responds still looking at Charlie.

Charlie stopped and looked at Danny. "Hello, Desai. It's been a while." Charlie says as he tries to intimidate Danny by staring him down.

"Hello, McBride. You're right, it has been a while." Danny says and remains seated as to one up him. He looks back at his magazine to dismiss Charlie. He then wants to mess with him. "You work here?" Danny asks with amusement in his voice.

"Yes. I'm a doctor here. How's your knee?" Charlie asks smartly.

Rico is confused about the exchange and decides to leave because it's making him uncomfortable. "I'll be in my office." Rico says and heads that way.

Danny smirks. "My knee is doing great so far. _Dr. Porter_ is great." Danny says and grins widely.

Charlie grins as well. "Yeah, Lacey is great. I'm sorry, Dr. Porter." Charlie says to one up Danny this time since he's on a first name basis with her and he isn't. There's a little bit of innuendo in what Charlie said. He gives the smirk that mirrors Danny's.

"Yeah, she is. She gave me a thorough exam and is on track to fixing my problem so that I can get back on the field. I really lucked up getting her as my doctor." Danny says and deadpans Charlie.

Charlie smirks again. "Yeah, you did. It would have been unfortunate if you got the wrong doctor and you're disabled for life and unable to play. We sometimes switch off and handle each other's patients, so you might end up with me one day." Charlie says to lightly threaten Danny. He knows it's unprofessional, but he doesn't care. It's like high school all over again with these two.

"Really?" Danny asks seemingly without a care in the world. "Well, I look forward to that. It'll give us time to catch up." Danny says and grins.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Charlie lies.

"Oh, I offered, _Dr. Porter _tickets for you guys." Danny says in an amused tone. Charlie hates the way he said, 'Dr. Porter'.

"I don't like the Knights." Charlie says in a smart tone.

"_Dr. Porter_ does. I invited her to the skybox." Danny says just as smartly and smiles.

"Be careful on that knee, Desai." Charlie says and walks away.

* * *

Danny continues to sit in the waiting area as another nurse, receptionist and the physical therapist he has to work with arrives. A few patients enter and a young guy recognized Danny and asked for his autograph. Lacey was walking by when she saw her patient's mother take a picture of Danny and the young baseball player. She lightly smiled at him interacting with his fan. Danny followed her with his eyes as she walked past. Lacey felt his eyes on her and she started to get that warm, tingly feeling again.

She walked into their break area on the back-end of a conversation between Whitney, Phoebe, and Sarita. She can hear them whispering and they stop talking when she walks in. "Good morning, Dr. Porter." Phoebe says nervously even though she has already talked to Lacey.

"Good morning again, Phoebe. Whitney. Sarita." Lacey says and smiles.

"Good morning, Dr. Porter." Whitney and Sarita say in unison.

Lacey looks at them weirdly. "I heard you guys whispering. What's going on?" Lacey asks as she pours some juice and grabs a cherry Danish.

None of them says a word for a moment and exchange glances. Whitney decides to take the lead. "I was just telling them about the date I had Saturday night." Whitney lies.

"Oh, well carry on. Quietly though." Lacey says and smiles.

"We will." Whitney says and smiles back at Lacey. They all do so that she doesn't think anything is up.

"See you gals later." Lacey says and leaves the room and heads to her office. She avoids looking into the waiting areas as she practically runs to her office. She can feel Danny's eyes on her though. She just knows that he's watching her. She settles into her office and eats her Danish and drinks her juice before she starts to see her patients.

Danny watched her walk past and he knew that she was avoiding looking his way. He still stared at her subtly anyway. He found it to be a huge turn on the way she just breezed through the office in those high heels and the shy way she tried to avoid eye or physical contact with him. He didn't get the sense that she was shy at all, but she seemed to be around him. He chalked it up as her fighting her attraction to him. If she was in the zone and performing her doctorly duties, she didn't seem that way. But when they were just talking, she seemed to change. It's like she forgot that she was a doctor and he was her patient but remembered that she was a woman and he's a man. It was an interesting thing for him to see.

Sarita calls him for his session and he follows her to the area she'll have him in. Danny starts to pour on his natural charm. He didn't want to flirt too much and cause this woman to think that he was really interested in her. He wasn't. He wanted Dr. Porter. Him blurring the lines and leading her on could cause unnecessary friction in the office. He just wanted his sessions and to get closer to the doctor. He didn't want to feel like he was using her, but she and he both were playing a role and doing a job.

"How are you today, Sarita?" Danny asks and then smiles.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asks as she tries to get into the zone.

"I'm great, now that I'm here." Danny says and smiles again.

Sarita seems to soften up. "That's great to hear." She says.

"Dr. Porter said I may have to wear a brace for my knee. Do you agree?" Danny asks.

"Yes, I agree." Sarita says. She stops to look into a supply closet. "I have one right here. Try this on and see how it feels. Sometimes we have to special order ones for people. You may even have to sleep in it for a while to help stabilize your knee." Sarita says as she hands it to him. "How does that feel?"

Danny straps the knee brace on and it instantly feels like someone has their hands around his knee. "It feels great." He says and smiles at her again and he notices a slight blush.

Danny has his session with Sarita, and flirts just enough to get her to squeeze him in again the next day. He wouldn't come really early like he did that day to shake things up. He wanted to keep the beautiful doctor on her toes and not be creeped or weirded out by him. He didn't want to seem too aggressive because she could easily refuse to be his doctor anymore. He didn't want that. He just wanted enough of a presence to really make a difference. He wanted her and he wasn't going to stop until he got her.

Danny stops and flirts with the receptionist Paula for a sec before he leaves. "Oh, Paula. I need to stop and see Dr. Porter again. Is it ok if I go back?" He says and smiles at her.

"Sure. Just make sure you knock before you walk in just in case she's in with a patient." Paula says and then smiles.

"Great." Danny says and then heads to Lacey's office.

He knocks and hears her say, "Come in." Lacey looks startled when Danny enters her office. "Hello again, Danny. How can I help you?" She politely asks.

"I just wanted to bring past the tickets I promised you. I forgot to give them to you earlier." Danny says as he approaches her desk and smiles at her.

"Ok. Well, thank you. I can't wait to come." Lacey says cheerfully and takes the tickets.

Danny smiles again and then pauses. "This is the special invitation for the skybox. There's a game this Saturday. Are you free, _Dr. Porter?" _Danny asks almost seductively.

"I think so. I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you." Lacey answers nervously. It feels like someone turned up the heat in her office.

"Great. Here's my number. Call me anytime." Danny says and hands the ticket and a card to her to her. "I can pick you up if you'd like. It would make it easier for you to get through. Plus they'll give you VIP treatment if you come with me." Danny says and grins at her.

_Did he just give me his number? Does he think this is a date? Is it too late for me to say no? _Lacey questions herself. She's suddenly very aroused and shifts in her chair. "Ok." Lacey says and swallows. She puts the cards in her desk to distract herself from looking at the gorgeous hunk in front of her.

"Great. I look forward to hearing from you. I'll see you tomorrow, _Dr. Porter." _Danny says and smiles again before leaving her office.

Lacey is too stunned to speak. The way he says her name does something to her. She was turned on and shifted again in her seat. She crossed her leg and shook it nervously. She gripped the arms of her chair to calm herself down. It wasn't working. "Screw this." Lacey said out loud and got up from her seat. She left her office and marched to Charlie's. She knocked and prayed that he was alone.

"Hello, Lacey. What's up?" Charlie asks in a jovial tone.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Lacey asks once she closes the door.

Charlie grinned broadly. "On a date?" He eagerly asked and hoped she said, 'yes'.

"Yes." Lacey answers.

"I'd love to." Charlie says and strokes his tie.

Lacey smiled and left Charlie's office and walked back to hers. She had some sexual frustration she needed to work out before she saw her patient again. She was 10 seconds away from violating the code of ethics and doing just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Since I updated the other two, I decided to update this one as well. I didn't have many requests for it so I was on the fence about doing an update. Are you guys liking the story? Or have people just stopped caring since we know Twisted is cancelled? Let me know. I'll give my real fans what you want. I'll end it if no one cares and focus on the other one.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Lacey sat in her office with that same feeling she had when Danny walked into her office and pretty much asked her out on a date. She desperately tried to calm herself down, but that really wasn't working. Then she got the idea and unlikely urge to sleep with Charlie. He was a viable option for her. They had the main things in common. Charlie was a little bit cocky, but Lacey didn't have a problem with that. They got along great running their practice together. Plus, he was hot. He asked her out daily and she always turned him down. She only turned him down because of how closely they worked. If he worked in another field or area of the hospital, she would have dated him a long time ago.

Now, she just really needs a round or two of really good sex, and Charlie was the only option at that moment. She told him the day before that she needed a night of meaningless sex and that still stood. She was really thinking that she needed it. She needed to release all the sexual frustration she felt before she saw Danny again. She didn't want to think she was using Charlie because she was attracted to him. Not as attracted as she was to Danny, but still attracted. He was an attractive guy. She would never admit it but she really liked how much he wanted her and how many times he hit on her. He always told her that one of these days she would say yes. Now here they were. She hadn't officially told him that she was going to sleep with him, but it was definitely on her table. She just asked him out to dinner. She figured she would be back at his place or her own, releasing her sexual demons.

If she didn't release them soon, she would lock her office door and break the vow and oath she took. She would forget all about Danny being her patient and do the things she fantasized about. She figured it would be easier for her to sleep with Charlie and move on than it would be for her to sleep with Danny. She wouldn't be breaking the law or the code of ethics if she slept with Charlie. She watched _ER _and _Grey's Anatomy. _Yes, that was tv, but those doctors all slept together. Some were even married. She and Charlie were both consenting adults and should be able to handle a night of hot sex.

Danny was a consenting adult also, but Lacey put that out of her mind. She tried to imagine him as everything but an eligible bachelor for her. She thought of him as a woman since she isn't attracted to women. Then an old man older than her father, and that didn't turn her on in the slightest. Then as a teen or someone much younger than her because she preferred adults and would never, ever be attracted to a child. None of those things worked and she was back at square one. She started feeling bad again thinking that she shouldn't even have to go through all of that when he was strictly her patient and nothing more and someone she would have to keep her hands off of.

However, there was a problem with that. The problem was that she wanted Danny. Bad. And she was afraid that she just might get him if they both kept up the game they were playing.

* * *

Danny grinned to himself the whole way home. He had accomplished his mission for the day of seeing the lovely Dr. Lacey Porter. He managed to fluster her, give her the tickets to a game, invite her on what he was seriously considering a date, and giving her something to think about.

He noticed that she seemed to be a little lost in thought when he first approached her at the office that morning. She seemed to debate whether or not to let him in. At first he thought she was just doing the right thing by being cautious since he's a man and she's a woman and didn't want to put herself into any unnecessary circumstance and have him harm her. Then he quickly realized that that wasn't it.

He saw the way she blushed around him. The way she seemed to get a little nervous when he talked. The way she would let out little gasps when he touched her or got too close to her. He noticed the dimple she had and how cute it was when it showed on her face. She seemed like an innocent and sweet little girl when she did that.

Then he thought back to what Archie and Cole told him about Dr. Porter. They said she was all business when she was with them. That wasn't the case when she was with him. She actually smiled and laughed. He sensed that she was just as turned on by him as he was to her. He also sensed she was trying to fight it. He would kindly let her know that it wouldn't be wrong for anything to happen between them because that's what he wanted. He wasn't the type to kiss and tell. If something happened between them outside of the office, then that was between them and they both would just embrace it.

Danny started thinking back to his high school days. He only did that because of Charlie. It felt like they were right back in high school. Competing for the same girl. He got the girl in the end, but where would that leave him now? He and Charlie pretty much fought over Lisa. Now here was Lacey and Danny had to admit that Lacey reminded him a lot of Lisa. Lisa was the one that got away. She left him alone when she couldn't deal with his lies, ploys of manipulation, his secrets and just his plain bull. She felt like she deserved better, and now that he's older, he realized that she did.

Danny really had to be true to himself and admit that he didn't like that Charlie worked that closely with her. He had to wonder if something was or did go down between them. Charlie seemed to gloat about knowing her on a first name basis. She was just Dr. Porter to him. Charlie could see her any time he wanted to. He wasn't the same guy from high school. He was a doctor now. He knew that women went for rich and successful men like him. Lacey was a doctor too. Of course she wanted someone who was on her level. Not saying that Danny isn't. He was fairly smart and had a college degree. He had millions of dollars that was disposable income to him. He got paid handsomely as a pro and from the endorsements he got. Plus he still had the inheritance from his father. He knew that that wouldn't matter to Lacey since she was rich too.

Danny had to rely solely on his charm. That made him happy. He could charm with the best of them. Besides, had his secret weapon. Danny smirked and puffed out his chest a little knowing that he would win her over with that.

* * *

Lacey and the gang returned to the office after their lunch hour. They completely shut down the entire office so that everyone got a fair lunch break. They often went out to nearby restaurants, the cafeteria in the hospital, or ordered in with with Lacey, Rico, or Charlie footing the bill. It's the least they could do since they enjoyed the close family like bond they shared with working together. They truly all got along great. Though Lacey, Charlie, and Rico were their bosses, they didn't treat Phoebe, Sarita, Whitney and Paula like they were above them. The had the level of professionalism to not look bad in front of patients, but they all got along great and even hung out after work. Charlie and Rico did lots of things together, as well as the women. They had several girls night. They even had slumber parties like they all did when they were young girls. They preferred to have it at Lacey's since she had the mansion like house that they loved.

All throughout the lunch that Charlie had to pay for because of the favor Lacey did for him, he looked at Lacey with want and desire in his eyes. The anticipation of them going out that night was killing him. He knew he shouldn't expect sex, but she did say she needed a night of meaningless sex. And he was extremely happy that she asked him. He knew that she would eventually say yes to his constant asking and she finally did. He started thinking that he would wine and dine her and show her the side of him that she had never seen before.

The others picked up on the subtle glances that Charlie kept giving Lacey. They wondered what that was about. Especially Phoebe. She couldn't wait to get Lacey alone to find out what was going on. She already assumed that Charlie had the hots for Lacey, but didn't give it any more thought. Now, Charlie was full on staring at her. And Lacey was blushing. Phoebe started thinking that they may have slept together. She figured that Lacey wouldn't tell her since it was Charlie, but there was definitely something that must have occurred between them. It was blatantly obvious that something had went down between the two doctors.

Once they were settle back in the office, Phoebe again went to Lacey's office. She couldn't help how nosy she was. She liked being in the know. She didn't have much going on in her own life, though she did have a huge crush on Rico. She knew she shouldn't like her boss. It was so cliché and overdone that she laughed at the thought of liking him. She didn't want to jeopardize her career or the practice for her silly little crush. Rico was a great guy and a great boss. He was cute with how adorably awkward he was. She had then sense that he was a nerd in high school. Which would explain him becoming a doctor. He just never seemed to outgrow that. He wasn't like the other doctors at that hospital at all. Not even like Charlie. Charlie was cocky and arrogant, but it wasn't extreme.

Phoebe wanted details and she was going to get them. She walked to Lacey's office and knocked like she always did. Lacey was staring out her window with a forlorn expression on her face. Lacey invited her in but didn't really acknowledge her. Phoebe really wanted to know what was going on.

"Dr. Porter? Are you ok?" Phoebe asks.

Lacey seems to come from her daze. "Huh?" She asks.

"I asked if you were ok." Phoebe says as she sits down in her favorite chair.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Is everything ok with you?" Lacey wonders.

"Yes. And I'm coming to you as your friend. I need you to take your doctor hat off again. I know I've asked you to do that a lot lately, but I have things I need to discuss with you as your friend only." Phoebe says as she slightly smiles at Lacey.

Lacey smiles too. "That's fine. Taking off my doctor hat is a good thing to do on occasion." She replies as she turns to face Phoebe.

"Do you take it off around Danny Desai?" Phoebe inquires suggestively.

Lacey locks eyes with her. "My doctor hat is always on around him. He's a patient. Don't start." Lacey chides sternly, though she's mildly joking with her friend. Mildly.

Phoebe frowns. "Alright. Well, I wanted to ask about you and Dr. McBride. It's obvious he's in to you. But I noticed the deep stares between you two. Is something going on?" Phoebe wonders.

Lacey grins, glad to talk about that and not Danny. "Ok. But what I'm about to tell you stays in this office. Do you understand, Phoebe?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. I understand. I won't say anything. Cross my heart." She says and mimics the gesture.

"Well, Charlie, Dr. McBride and I are going on a date tonight." Lacey says happily.

Phoebe frowns again though she didn't mean to. "That's great." She lies.

Lacey eyes her carefully. "You're lying. Why? You don't think us going out is a good idea?" Lacey asks.

"Why are you going out with him all of a sudden?" Phoebe asks.

_Damn. _Lacey thought. _Why is she asking so many questions? _Lacey wonders. "This isn't all of a sudden. He's been asking me our for the longest time. It's time I said yes." Lacey answers defensively.

"Seems awfully convenient, if you ask me." Phoebe replies.

Lacey feigns ignorance. "What do you mean, Phoebe?" Lacey asks quizzically.

Phoebe chuckles lightly. "I just think it's...strange that as soon as the hotter than the sun Danny Desai comes here and takes you out of your comfort zone, then you suddenly want to go out on a date with Charlie. What's really going on, Lacey?" Phoebe fires at her and she isn't at all ready for the questions Phoebe is asking her.

Lacey shakes her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just figured it was time to give it a chance and see where it goes." Lacey lies again.

"Well, I think you're only going out with him to take your mind off your attraction to Danny." Phoebe says and deadpans Lacey.

_Dammit! Why is she in here starting stuff? Why can't Phoebe just mind her business sometimes? _Lacey thinks sort of angrily to herself. She's not in the mood for Phoebe's accusations. Especially since she's right. "I'm not going out with Charlie to take my mind off Danny. My mind isn't even on Danny." Lacey fibs.

Phoebe deadpans her again. "Did you forget that you admitted to me that you want to hit that?" She says to remind her of what she said so that she can't take it back.

"I was just kidding." Lacey counters.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Phoebe asks in concern.

"What?" Lacey shrieks. She touches her nose and sees Phoebe get up. "What's wrong with my nose, Phoebe?" Lacey asks almost frantically.

"I just see it growing from all that lying you're doing. Have fun on your date." She says as she leaves Lacey's office.

Lacey shrugs and brushes it off but she hopes that Charlie doesn't figure out why she suddenly asked him on a date and hopes that he delivers when it comes time for her release the tension.

Totally coincidentally, Charlie comes to Lacey's office after Phoebe leaves. He comes in grinning like a Cheshire cat. He sat down in the chair in front of Lacey and grinned. "We are still on for tonight, right?" Charlie asks in a sultry tone.

Lacey genuinely smiles. "Yes. We're still on for tonight. Why? Have you changed your mind?" Lacey jokes.

"Of course not. I've been waiting for you to say yes for years. Where would you like to go?" Charlie asks.

"Valentino's. I'm dying for some shrimp scampi." Lacey says. "And this is your treat even though I asked you." She says as she smiles.

Charlie smiles back. "That is not a problem. Do you want to meet there or do you want me to pick you up?" He asks as he smoothed out his tie.

"I'll meet you there at 7. That way we won't have to explain coming to work together." Lacey says and glances at Charlie.

He gets the message of what she means and is instantly aroused. "Well, I will see you at 7. Looking forward to this Lacey." He says as he leaves her office.

"Me too." She says. She goes back to staring out her window. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Lacey arrived home that evening to wind down before her date. She didn't have much time, so she decided to take a relaxing bath in her huge soaker tub. She listened to some classical music and mellowed out. After she soaked her body so long her skin was as soft as a baby's, she got out of the tub and dried off. She rubbed her body down with the expensive lotion she only used for special occasions. Tonight was a special occasion. She was going to have some much-needed sex. She wanted her body to be on point for that event.

She went into her closet and tried to find something suitable. She decided on a sleek, figure hugging white dress with lace patchwork. She wanted to put on sexy red lingerie under t but didn't want it to show through her dress. She decided on black instead. She chose to wear red pumps and accentuated it with a red clutch. She fixed her hair ad did her makeup. She decided on the nude look but made her lips look bold with red lipstick. She checked herself out in the mirror and had to admit that she looked pretty amazing. She knew Charlie would like how good she looked. She got into her car and drove to the restaurant she was meeting Charlie at.

It was a beautiful, slightly cool night. You could see stars in the sky and the moon shining bright. Lacey took that as a good sign. She hoped her night went well. She needed it. She pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and checked herself in her rearview mirror before she got out. She started to get butterflies in her stomach. She figured her nerves were getting the best of her. She was going on a date with her friend and colleague. She all but told him they would be sleeping together. She still felt butterflies though. She got out of her car and approached the restaurant.

"Dr. Porter? It's funny running into you like this. How's life? " The voice asked and Lacey turned in the direction of it.

Lacey almost lost it when she saw Danny. He was wearing a dark gray suit and white shirt that wasn't fully buttoned and no tie. He looked so good that he looked like he should be wearing that on the cover of _GQ._ _Damn he looks good! What the hell is he doing here?! This can't be happening. It can't be. I came out tonight to get him off my mind and now he's here. He looks magically delicious. I'm screwed. _Lacey managed to think all of that as Danny stood before her. He looked so good to her and the smile/smirk he had on his face would be the death of her.

_Yup, I'm screwed. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here you go! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugs. :)**

* * *

Lacey couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe that she ran into the reason she needed this date and this distraction. Who was playing these jokes on her? Why were they playing tricks on her? Why is that little bastard cupid playing with her feelings and her emotions in this way? Danny is the last person she wanted to see. Now here he is. And the fact that he looks like a GQ model is not at all helping the situation. _Dammit! What in the hell is he doing here? Why is he here? Why is he at the same restaurant I'm going to with his rival Charlie? Why does he look like a steak and I'm hungry? Damn I'm hungry. __Why does he look so good in that suit? Why do I want to take it off of him? Damn. I saw him in his underwear and Dear God I want to see what's under them. Why is this happening to me? _Lacey continued to question herself as she looked at the unbelievably good-looking Danny Desai, her patient. _Oh, the fates must really want to stick it to me, don't they? Is this payback for having impure thoughts about my patient in the first place? Is it? _

Lacey still looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stared at Danny. She had to get it together quickly and answer him before he really starts to think she's losing it. "Hello Danny. I'm great. How are you?" Lacey manages to speak and ask him small talk questions. She really wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing there, but she couldn't ask him like that. She wondered why she cared. It's a restaurant. People go out to restaurants all the time. It's no big deal.

Danny stares at the lovely Dr. Porter and is taken aback by how gorgeous she looks. The white dress she was wearing was really making her body look delectable. He wanted to run his hands over her body. He wanted to watch her dance in front of him in that white dress. He wanted to take it off of her badly. He wondered what she had on under it. Probably something black, lace, and sexy as hell. She probably got off on wearing lace since it was her name. Then the red she had on with it. He loved it when women wore red. He couldn't even think about the red lips. They were doing something to him. He could probably play baseball with the erection he got from looking at her.

He liked how flustered she looked. He knew he had caught her off guard. It wasn't just that she had run into him while she was off duty and enjoying an evening out on the town. It was more to it than that. And he was loving the effect he had on her. Loving it more and more.

"I'm fantastic, actually. It's so funny running into you. You look incredible, by the way." Danny says as he flashes her that grin that makes her wish he had never set foot in her doctor's office.

Lacey blushed and became flustered like she usually does whenever she talks to Danny. "Thank you. You look good too." She says and instantly wishes that she hadn't.

Danny got a huge grin on his face and his world-famous smirk. "Thank you, Dr. Porter. You just made my night. Care to join me for dinner?" He asks, that grin in place.

Lacey blushes again. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm having dinner with someone." Lacey answers. She didn't want to say she had a date because she knows about the rivalry between Danny and Charlie and isn't sure she wants him to know she's dating him.

"Are you cheating on me?" Danny asks as he starts to chuckle. He notices the mortified and embarrassed look on Lacey's face and reels it back in. "I'm sorry, Dr. Porter. I was just kidding. I couldn't resist." He says to soften the blow of what he just said. He doesn't regret it either because he got the reaction that he wanted from her.

"That's very funny, Mr. Desai." Lacey says. She thinks it might be better if she called him Mr. Desai instead of Danny. She felt the overwhelming desire to call out Danny's name passionately and repeatedly.

"Mr. Desai? Are we back to that, Dr. Porter?" Danny asks as he slowly walks toward her.

"Sorry, Danny. You can call me Lacey. I'm not on duty." Lacey says and instantly regrets that. _Why did I have to go and say that? I'm talking too much. I need to get far, far away from Danny._

"Good. Thank you, Lacey. Since you're not on duty, that means you aren't my doctor right now. Am I correct in my assumptions?" Danny asks as he's finally dangerously close to her. One small step and she'd be in his arms.

"Uh, yes. I'm not your doctor right now. But that doesn't work well in your favor. If you fall out or get hurt, I won't be able to treat you." She replies and she knows she's flirting but she really can't help herself.

"I'll take my chances. Since you aren't my doctor, I'd like to ask you something. Can I ask you a question, Lacey?" Danny asks seductively.

She loves the way he says her name and she hopes that it doesn't show. "Sure, you can ask me a question." Lacey replies as she smiles gingerly at him. "Ask me anything."

Danny smirked at her seductively. "Anything?" He asked. She was hot and felt a tingle in her panties.

Lacey blushes and then looks at him. "Well, maybe not anything." She says and then giggles. _What is wrong with me? What am I doing? I'm flirting with a patient!_

Danny grinned triumphantly. "Can I take you on a date? Would you like to go out on a date with me, Lacey?" Danny asks. He flashes those pearly whites again.

Lacey was immediately turned on and her lady parts seemed to have a mind of their own. They were tapping her on her shoulder and telling her to say yes. Damn, she wanted to say yes. She felt warm and hot; turned on and flustered. She needed to get laid. She wanted to sleep with Danny, right then and there. But she knew she couldn't. Lacey opened her mouth to refuse, but Danny stopped her from answering his million dollar question.

"You don't have to answer. Since we're already going out on a date this weekend, you can just let me take you out after we go to the skybox on Saturday." He says and then smiles, not allowing her to turn him down. "I know. We'll have dinner at my place. We can cook together." Danny says.

Lacey looks surprised. "You cook?" She asks in wonderment. She wasn't drunk but she would blame her actions on the alcohol.

He stared deep into her eyes. "I do a lot of things. I'll show you Saturday." Lacey lightly squealed. _GODDAM!_ He puts out his arm. "Shall we?" Danny asks politely.

"I told you I'm having dinner with someone. I can't just stand them up." Lacey offers as a rebuttal. She needs to get away from Danny. She's about to take his hand and let him lead her to his car and take her home with him.

"I know. I just wanted to be a gentleman and escort you in. You are ok with getting your picture taken, aren't you?" Danny asks.

"What?" Lacey stammers out.

"Nothing." He says as they start to walk up to the entrance to the restaurant.

Lacey hears someone call Danny's name and the next thing she sees is the flash of a few cameras. She didn't pay the people standing out front any attention. Now she realizes they were paparazzi and they just took her picture with Danny. '"Did someone just take our picture?" Lacey asked almost quietly as she leaned in to Danny.

Danny smiled from her leaning in to him and being concerned. "Yes. It comes with the territory. I'm used to it. Don't worry, they don't know your name. They may not even publish the picture with you in it." He says happily as he opens the door for Lacey.

"Oh my god. They took my picture with you. It's not going to end up in a tabloid magazine, is it?" Lacey asks with worry in her voice. She has had her picture taken with athletes before, but she never looked like she was out on a date when it happened. She saw professional athletes all day long, and went to games, and greeted her patients on the street all the time. This felt different. This was different.

"It might. But don't worry. They'll most likely just wonder who you are. I'll just tell them I was escorting my doctor into the restaurant. That is the truth." Danny answers.

"I'm not your doctor right now though." Lacey says and puts her foot into her mouth.

"Well, Lacey. Since you're not my doctor, I say we blow this joint and go back to my place. You know you want to say yes." He says and smirks at her again.

They were standing in the reception area and Lacey was back to being a lucky woman when Charlie walked in the restaurant. Danny quickly sized him up and was mildly disappointed when he realized that was who Lacey was having dinner with.

"Hello, Lacey. How are you?" Charlie asks when he kisses Lacey on her cheek. "You look amazing." Only then does he turn and acknowledge Danny. "Hey Danny."

"Hey, Charlie. What are you doing here?" Danny asks as a way to dismiss Charlie.

"I'm here for my date with Lacey. Why?" Charlie asks.

Danny smiles and looks at Lacey. "Lacey, you didn't tell me you had a date. You just said you were having dinner with someone." He says and smiles at Charlie this time.

Charlie didn't like that or Danny calling her Lacey. Not at all. Charlie opens his mouth to speak but Lacey starts to talk instead. "Come on you two, play nice." She says and smiles.

"I am playing nice. He started it." Danny says playfully and Lacey laughs out loud.

Charlie frowns. "You just never quit, do you Desai?" He asks almost in disgust.

"Why should I? I'm enjoying myself." Danny replies in a joking tone.

"Alright, guys. Can you two cut it out? This isn't high school. There's no reason you two can't get along now." Lacey says.

Danny smirks and looks at Charlie. "You told her about high school?" He asks in surprise.

"I sure did. Why? You didn't want me to?" Charlie asks in a taunting tone.

"No, it's fine. The past is in the past." Danny says and smiles widely like he isn't at all fazed.

"Is that so?" Charlie asks.

"Of course. You do remember what happened in high school, right?" Danny asks and smirks again. He wants to remind him that he lost when he went up against him in high school and he'll lose this time too.

Charlie looks like he wants to hit Danny when a woman walks in and walked up to Danny. She was fairly tall and thin with long, dark hair. She was pretty and Lacey recognized her as the actress from the new tv show _Solo. Tabitha "Tabby" Rollins, that's her name. _Lacey thought_. _She didn't know why, but she was instantly jealous. An emotion she isn't used to feeling. She wanted to slap some sense into herself for feeling that way about her patient's date. She isn't supposed to feel that way. Lacey immediately sized her up and the black dress and Jimmy Choo shoes she was wearing. She and Charlie need to speed through this date and head back to her place immediately. She wasn't even hungry for that shrimp scampi she claimed she was dying for.

Danny hoped that Lacey didn't get the wrong idea when it came to his date with Tabby. It was all a promotional stunt orchestrated by her agent. She was an up and coming actress and being seen with a professional athlete would look good for her. Danny didn't care at all about the young actress and hoped she felt the same. This was how the game worked.

Him running into Lacey at that particular restaurant was purely coincidental. He of course knew that Charlie was going to be there because of the reservation he made in his name. Danny had no idea that his party of two consisted of him and Lacey. He was a pro so he had connections. Connections that told him who would be where and when. He was shocked and surprised about seeing Lacey there. He was happy and excited that he did, and he would much rather be on a date with her than with Tabby.

The photo that was snapped of him and Lacey would surely raise some eyebrows. People would wonder who the mystery woman was. And they would wonder why he was photographed arriving with her and leaving with the other one. That really wasn't Danny's problem, though he didn't want to bring any unnecessary and unwanted attention to Lacey.

Danny decided to introduce Charlie and Lacey to Tabby. "Charlie and Lacey, this is Tibby. Tibby, this is Charlie and Lacey." Danny says. He purposely called her by the wrong name, and knows that women hate it when you do that.

She scoffed then frowned. "It's Tabby. Nice to meet both of you." Tabby says as she extends her hand. If she wasn't such a small fish in the business, she would have stormed off. But she needed this date to make a name for herself.

Lacey tried desperately to contain her laughter at the exchange. So much for being jealous. He couldn't even remember her name. She stole a subtle glance at Danny who flashed her the killer grin. "Hello, Tabby. It's nice to meet you." She says as they shake hands.

"Would you guys like to join us? It would be fun for us all to get to know each other better." Danny offers.

Charlie scoffs. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Lacey and I would like to be alone." He says as he grabs Lacey hand and marks his territory.

Danny chuckles. "Suit yourself. I understand completely. I would much rather have Lacey alone too." He says, his statement laced with innuendo. The four adults all stared at each other awkwardly.

The hostess lets Charlie know that his table is ready. He places his hand on Lacey's back and turns to look at Danny. He gave him a look that said, 'mine'. Danny thought that was hilarious. He knew for certain she wasn't his yet. And if he had anything to say about it, she never would be. Minutes later, Danny and Tabby's table is ready. Danny pulls the hostess aside and offers her a tip if she can get him a table close to Charlie and Lacey's. They had to wait a few more minutes, but it was worth the wait when he saw the look on Charlie and Lacey's face when they sat down a few tables over from them. Danny made sure that he and Lacey could see each other clearly without obstruction. Danny winked at her and she immediately felt hot and like she needed a drink.

Lacey nervously picked up her menu and started to study and stare at it attentively. She needed a distraction from looking at Danny. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle. "What are you thinking of getting?" Lacey asks Charlie casually.

"I'm thinking of getting linguine with clam sauce. Although what I really want to eat isn't on the menu." Charlie says and hopes the reaction that Lacey gives him to what he just said is a good one.

Lacey slightly moved her menu to look at him and sure enough he had that Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Is that a fact?" she asks subtly, still trying to avoid eye contact with Danny. She can feel him eyeing her.

"Yes, it is a fact Lacey. I've been waiting for this moment for years. So you're going to have to excuse me for saying that." Charlie says and grins at her seductively.

"You're excused." Lacey replies and blushes. She felt Danny staring at her as she blushed. She reached for her glass of water and took a sip. She slowly drank the ice-cold water hoping it would cool her off. She foolishly glanced over and looked at Danny who was eyeing her intently. She got that tingling in her panties again. She fidgeted slightly, then crossed her legs. Her glass shook as she put it down on the table.

"Are you nervous, Lacey?" Charlie asked in a sweet and charming tone.

"A little. You noticed?" Lacey asked and then chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed. You don't have to be nervous. We can take tonight slowly." Charlie says and then reached over to touch her hand. He really thought her nerves were because of him. He was wrong.

Danny watched the exchange and reached for his glass of water. He signaled for their waiter and sent a bottle of champagne over to Charlie and Lacey's table. The waiter arrived with it and Charlie and Lacey look confused because they hadn't ordered anything yet.

"What's this?" Charlie asks lightly as the waiter starts to open it.

"It's champagne from Mr. Desai. He's sitting a few tables over." The waiter answers and starts to pour. Charlie turned and they both looked over at Danny who smiled and waved. He winked at Lacey again once Charlie turned back around.

Lacey took her glass and drank the whole glass of champagne down. She needed another one. Danny, Charlie and the waiter looked at her suspiciously and with either awe or concern. The waiter poured her another glass and she drank that halfway. She would drink that whole bottle if she has to. The waiter placed the bottle in the bucket and walked away.

Lacey finishes her glass and pours herself another one. She peeped up to see Charlie staring at her with a look of concern on his face. Danny was looking at her too, though he had a different look on his.

"You really are nervous, huh?" Charlie asks as he takes a sip of his own glass.

"No." Lacey says. "I'm not that nervous any more. I'm just anxious. I haven't had this in a long time." She replies. That feeling between her legs came back. She shook her leg under the table to calm herself down. _This isn't working. _

"Sex or champagne?" Charlie asks subtly.

Lacey put her glass to her lips to avoid answering the question. She was ready to go. Danny was distracting her and turning her on. She was supposed to be enjoying her date with Charlie and she isn't. She wants to jump Danny's bones. She needed to leave to calm herself down. She put her glass down and lightly pushed her chair back. "Will you excuse me? I have to go the ladies room." Lacey says and stands. Charlie stands as well until she starts to walk away and retakes his seat. Danny followed Lacey with his eyes as she walked to the restroom.

Tabby noticed that Danny watched her walk away. It was hard not to. She knew that this date was just for show, but she could tell that Danny had a thing for the woman at the other table. She wondered who she was and who the guy was that she was with. She decided to ask. "Friends of yours?" Tabby asked casually.

Danny decided to be vague. Tabby might have a big mouth. "We went to school together. I haven't seen them in a while." He says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Are they married?" She asks just as casually.

"No, but they're partners." Danny says and leaves it at that.

"You have a thing for her though, right?" Tabby asks and smiles lightly. She knows that pro athletes are just as bad as, if not worse than actors, with the amount of women in their harem. And this good-looking soccer stud is no different.

Danny eyes her. "What? No. I just do that to mess with him. I stole a girl from him back when we were in school." Danny answers blithely this time.

"And you're trying to do it again, aren't you. You're in to her." Tabby counters.

"No, she's off-limits." Danny lies. The only women that are off-limits to him is Karen and other female relatives.

Lacey went into the restroom and went into one of the stalls. She was glad no one was in the restroom with her. She decided she was just going to eat her food and leave with Charlie. She wasn't going to pay Danny any attention. That was so much easier said than done. She wanted him. She liked that he was flirting with her. She liked the way he stared at her. She almost passed out every time he winked at her. She would figuratively put her big girl panties on and go back out to the table. She could handle Danny Desai. She went to the sink and washed her hands just because. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her hair and refreshed her lipstick. She smiled to herself nervously in the mirror. She decided to leave it all behind in the bathroom. She gave herself a virtual pat on the back and left the ladies room.

She was greeted with a pair of lips pressed against hers when she stepped out into the small hallway. She almost dropped her purse as he pushed her back into the ladies room and locked the door.

* * *

**HA!**

**I'm wrong as hell for that, aren't I? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Looky here! An update! I didn't work hard on this at all. I never do. I just blink my eyes and snap my fingers, and these words just appear on the screen. Every single time.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugs! ;)**

* * *

Lacey was stunned and shocked that Danny Desai, her patient, was standing outside of the ladies room waiting for her. He then gave her the shock that almost knocked her off her feet by kissing her and pushing her into the bathroom. She really should have objected, stopped him, slapped him, kneed him in the groin, _something, _besides letting it happen and kissing him back. If the kiss wasn't so great and so hot and so steamy, she would have. Her lips touching his was like a moth to a flame. _Should I even be thinking about flames?_ _I'm playing with fire and I'm about to get burned! God, help me! I can't resist. I need to. I have to... _Lacey thought. She go so lost in thought and lost in the kiss that she almost forgot that she's not supposed to kiss her patient. Once she came to that realization, Danny had broken the kiss.

He stared at her like a cat eyeing a mouse. He had such a satisfied look on his face, that Lacey didn't know how to feel about it. He smirked at her and said, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that since yesterday. There's plenty more where that came from." Then he turned and unlocked the restroom door and left.

Lacey was standing there dumbfounded. _Did my patient just kiss me? Did I just kiss him back? Did he just offer me "more"? Did that really just happen? _Lacey questioned herself nervously. She practically collapsed against the wall and let out a deep breath. She went back to the sinks and leaned against it. She was afraid to look at herself in the mirror. But she had to. She looked at herself slowly. She didn't like what she saw. She fixed her hair and re-applied her lipstick. She straightened out her dress and forced herself to smile.

She left the restroom and returned to her table. She saw Danny sitting at his with that same satisfied expression on his face. From the looks of things, he had just had sex and a great orgasm from how pleased he looked. She quickly sat down in her chair and smiled at Charlie. From the way he was sitting, Charlie had no idea that Danny left his seat. Danny's date Tabby, knew exactly what Danny was going to do when he got up moments after she did. She had no doubt in her mind that Danny went to have sex with the woman at the other table. She quickly refuted that when he came right back. She didn't care. She wasn't attracted to him, though he was hot as hell, but she knew the date was just for show. She knew that a quick, little after dinner romp would never come out of it, and she wouldn't be on her way to having bragging rights.

Charlie smiled at her as well. "Welcome back." He says in a happy tone.

She forced the smile to remain on her face. She hoped it reached her eyes and her voice. "Thank you. Are you ready to order? I'm starving." Lacey says. She pretends that she has a neck brace on and can't move her head to look over at Danny. She can feel him watching her though. She still felt the tingle in her lips from the kiss. She pulled her glass to her mouth and took a sip of her champagne. _God, I hope he didn't roofie this. _Lacey thought as she drank. There was no need for that. She hoped that Charlie wouldn't do a thing like that.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Still thinking of getting the shrimp scampi? We can share an appetizer if you'd like." Charlie says and then smiles.

She smiles back at him, desperate to get Danny to stop eyeing her. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. If they were alone, she'd probably be naked by now. "Sure. I'd like some chicken quesadillas. Is that ok with you, Charlie?" Lacey asks.

"Of course, Lacey. Everything and anything is ok with me. Did you forget that I've asked you on a date more times than I can count?" Charlie asks slyly as he waves their waiter over and they place their orders.

Lacey giggles. "No, I haven't forgotten. You did say one of these days I was bound to say yes." She replies in a jovial tone.

"I did say that, didn't ? I should have bet on it." He replies happily.

Lacey giggles again. "Then I never would have said yes. You did the right thing by being patient and waiting. Good things come to those who wait." She says and grins at him.

Charlie grins as well and raises his eyebrow. "Good things come to those who wait? What good thing am I waiting for?" He asks innocently.

"You'll find that out later." Lacey says and brings her glass to her still throbbing lips again. She subtly glanced over at Danny who miraculously wasn't paying her any attention. He seemed to be engrossed in chatting with his date.

_Humph..._ Lacey thought.

* * *

Danny watched as Lacey chatted with that asshole, Charlie McBride. He still hated his guts. Probably even more so because he was out on a date with Lacey. He wanted to be sitting across from her. Danny felt not like his usual cocky and confident self. He was actually jealous of Charlie. He was living the life he dreamed of since he was a little boy playing soccer. His father told him he was good enough to make it to the pro's and he was right. Here he was, a starting centre forward for the New York Knights. He had more money than he could spend. He had women at his beck and call, he knew he was good-looking, he had his health minus his stupid knee injury. He had endorsements that put him on the cover of _Wheaties_ boxes and _Coke_ cans. He had plenty of cars and a designer wardrobe. He had everything any man in his position could ever want.

Except Lacey Porter.

Now he was sitting in a restaurant, on a date that was just for show, watching the woman he really wanted on a date with a guy he hated. Danny really did hate him. He just appeared out of nowhere in high school. Had the balls to tell him how awesome he thought Lisa was and asked him if he could ask her out. He wanted to kill him right then and there. And Danny said yes, just to seem like a good sport. He was going through a very challenging moment in in his life at the time. His father had just died, he felt responsible, and he really wasn't himself. He was confused and questioning everything. He never questioned how he felt about Lisa though. He alway thought she deserved better than him though. He was right. He had to lose her more than once to realize that. When she walked out his life for the last time, something broke inside him. They grew up together and he always thought that he would eventually marry her and have their kids play on the same swing set they played on when they were younger.

Now she was gone and he had to reminisce about being with her. Lacey reminded him so much of Lisa that it was scary. She was in some weird way the adult version of Lisa. He lost her and that hurt him more than he ever told or showed anyone other than Karen. He started thinking that maybe he wanted Lacey as a replacement for Lisa. No, that wasn't it. He wanted Lacey. He really did. Not only did she ignite something within him, she was the total package. She had several great things going for her. He would be a fool to pass that up and let her get away. He certainly wouldn't let that chump, Charlie McBride get her. No way was he letting that happen.

He knew he had gotten to Lacey. She didn't slap him or push him off of her when he kissed her. He knew that her doing that was a possibility, but he was willing to take that chance. She kissed him back. It was an awesome kiss and he wanted more. he couldn't wait until Saturday. He wouldn't push her into sleeping with him, but he was definitely going to test the waters. Danny would stick his feet in. If he got the right response and the go ahead, he'd dive right in without looking back.

Danny became extremely confident in knowing that he wouldn't lose Lacey to Charlie. He couldn't. He didn't lose Lisa, and he wasn't going to now. He had to force himself to stop staring at her. He could tell she was doing the same. She was doing everything in her power to not look at him or look his way. He could tell she liked that kiss though. He knew she did. She hungrily kissed him back. He never would have tried that in her office, because that would totally be crossing the line. But they were adults, out having dinner with other adults. She herself said she wasn't his doctor now because she wasn't on duty. That made her fair game. She was a grown, of age, consenting woman. Yeah, he probably should have asked her if it was alright if he kissed her. But where's the fun in that? Maybe he would ask her next time.

He decided to focus on the woman in front of him that he had no interest in. Maybe one of his teammates would like her. He isn't stingy or territorial. He didn't care who she ended up with. She wasn't Lacey. He would gladly set her up with one of them with his blessing. He hoped that she truly understood the deal with their date. He didn't like hurting people's feelings, but he would not lead her on. He had no interest in Tibby. Tabby.

"Are you ready to order?" Danny asks casually. He wanted a huge order of Lacey, but she wasn't on the menu.

"Yeah. Anything you recommend?" Tabby asks with a smile.

"The baked ziti is awesome. So is the shrimp scampi. Can't go wrong with anything here, actually." Danny says. He waves their waiter over and places their order. He decided it was time to get to know his date better.

He pretended to feign interest anyway. "So, how is your tv show going? Are you getting along with all of your costars?" Danny asked politely.

"It's going great. Thanks for asking. It's a lot of fun too. I've made a lot of friends. How about you? Are you close with your teammates?" Tabby asks.

"Yeah, I am. We're like brothers. I'm always like that with my teammates though. It makes things a lot easier when you get along with people you have to spend a lot of time with." Danny replies.

"So, what happened when you followed her to the bathroom? You weren't gone that long so I just assume you kissed or something. I don't think her partner noticed." Tabby says.

Danny smirks. He's beginning to like Tabby. Not in that way, though. Maybe like a little sister. He was staring to get a different vibe from her. "What? I just went to wash my hands." Danny counters innocently. He smirked again and blinked rapidly.

Tabby burst out laughing, causing Lacey to look over. Danny looked up when he saw her looking and slightly grinned. He didn't wave, smile, or wink his eye like he had done previously. Lacey wanted to kick herself for looking over at them. She didn't understand her jealousy. _What is wrong with me? _Lacey wondered. She was thinking and behaving so unlike herself. She was out on a date with a man she genuinely did like, but she wasn't HOT for. She hated to use the word "using" but she felt like that's what she was doing. If she was being totally honest with herself, she was HOT for and wanted Danny. She silently wished that Danny and Charlie could switch seats. She wouldn't even fake the funk and take him home with her.

Lacey wondered what sex with Danny was like. _Was he that cocky because he was lacking in that area? Did he use his cockiness as a buffer to reel women in? What about the hair?_ She knew he had it long like that for vanity purposes only. Then the way he dressed and carried himself. She knew he had to be good in bed. He just _had _to be. _How disappointing would it be if he wasn't? Wouldn't women throw him through the ringer for carrying himself like God's gift to women and he couldn't deliver?_ Unless he made them sign some kind of confidentiality statement to keep their mouths shut or he would sue them. That seems like something Danny would do.

_I'm not signing one. _Lacey thought. _Who am I kidding? If I hit that, we're keeping that a secret. _Lacey grinned and blushed to herself thinking about it.

"Lacey? Lacey?" Charlie called.

Lacey shook her head. She saw Danny smiling at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. "Yes?" She asks in confusion.

Charlie grinned. "You were picturing me naked, weren't you?" He asks in a sly tone.

_Nope! I was thinking of Danny naked and how good the sex must be. I've been wondering what's under those boxer briefs since his exam. _Lacey grinned. "Something like that." She says and shifts playfully in her chair. She grabbed the bottle of champagne and refilled her glass. She drank most of her glass and refilled it again, emptying the bottle. She was just starting to feel a buzz from it and desperately needed more. She started to worry thinking that the champagne would really cloud her judgement and have her do something incredibly stupid. She couldn't stop drinking no matter how hard she tried. She seriously needed to alter her reality because she was unable to cope with it. She was having thoughts that she might have to go to confession for, for a man who was her patient, that was sitting a few feet away and eyeing her like she was on the menu and he was starving, and on a date with a man she was about to use just for sexual purposes. She needed to drink. There wasn't enough liquor to help her at the moment. She needed something stronger than champagne.

Danny watched the exchange. He didn't like what he saw. He started to get a bad feeling that Lacey might sleep with Charlie. He didn't want her to sleep with Charlie. He saw how much she was drinking. He had the feeling that she didn't usually drink that much and just was because she was on a date. Alcohol hinders your senses. _Charlie could use that to his advantage and take advantage of her. What if she knows what she's doing? __What if I riled her up and turned her on for Charlie? _He wanted her to sleep with him. Not Charlie. _What if she already did? _Danny thought. _What if she and Charlie were already a couple and were sleeping together regularly? _The thought made Danny sick. He didn't think so though. He could tell Lacey wanted him. The only thing stopping her was the fact that he was her patient. That had to be it.

_I guess I need to find me a new doctor. _Danny thought to himself and smirked. _Lacey will be mine in no time. Then we can just 'play' doctor. _

"What are you thinking about? I know women aren't supposed to ask men what they're thinking, but I think you and I can agree that there's no love connection here-" Tabby began.

"What? You don't want me?" Danny asks and interrupts in a playful, incredulous tone. He was seriously starting to dig Tabby. She was like one of the guys.

Tabby laughed and got this weird look on her face. "No offense, but no. You're pretty hot and all, but nah. I know I'm not supposed to say that, am I?" Tabby asks with a worried expression on her face.

"It's fine. I'm not offended. I'm not that big of an asshole." Danny says.

Tabby laughs again. "I guess not. I thought you were when you called me 'Tibby' though." Tabby admits.

Danny chuckled. "Sorry. I did that on purpose. I know women don't like that and I only did it so you wouldn't think this was more than it was. I'm sorry." He says as an apology.

"It's fine, Danny. You seem like a great guy, despite that." She says.

Danny looks at her and the same weird look on her face. He gets it now. He leaned forward and whispered, "You're not in to guys, are you?" He asks.

Tabby looks at him funny. She takes a sip of her drink. "You heard the rumors?" She asks instead of answering.

"No. I haven't heard anything. I just know and have a way with women. I haven't exactly been flirting, but I can be very charming when I want to be." Danny says as he flashes her a grin that makes her smile. "I know that I'm not everyone's type, but I can tell that it's not just me." He replies in a friendly tone.

Tabby sighs and looks down at her hands. She looks back up at him and smiles nervously. She pretty much told him that he was right. "I'm not ready yet." Is all she says.

Danny reached across the table and touched her hand. "I know this business is brutal, and you can't trust anyone. But I won't say anything." Danny says honestly. He would never betray anyone like that. Let alone a girl he thinks is great, and he will consider a friend from now on.

"Thanks Danny." Tabby says and smiles. "Now you have to tell me something. That's only fair." She says as she playfully taps his hand.

Danny sighed. "You were right. I do have a thing for her. I kissed her outside the bathroom. I hate the guy she's with. I really hate him." He says and then he and Tabby chuckle.

"Well, I can tell she's in to you too. But she's trying to hide it. I guess because she has him. You have great taste because she's beautiful. And he hates you just as much as you hate him. I would think he's hot, but he isn't my type." Tabby offers gently.

Danny waves it off. "I know. There's bad blood between us. Has been since high school. I don't like that he has what I think is rightfully mine." He says.

"Maybe she'll see that soon enough. Have you shown her how great and charming you are?" She asks.

"A little." Danny says as he smirks. "I'm open to showing her more." He says as their food arrives. He looked over at Lacey and saw that she ws sharing something with Charlie. Oh how he wished they weren't at the same restaurant. Seeing her on a date with that clown was starting to get to him. He smiled at Lacey anyway and just thought about Saturday. When he would do everything in his power to get her alone and show her just how charming he really is.

Among other things.

* * *

Danny and Tabby finished up their date. Charlie and Lacey finished up their date as well. Danny watched in utter disgust as Charlie and Lacey got up from their table and Charlie placed his hand on the small of her back. They had to walk past their table to leave. Charlie gave him a smirk that looked a lot like his and Danny wanted to knock his block off.

Danny and Tabby got up from the table and Danny took her hand in his just for show. They walked out the restaurant and sure enough, someone snapped their picture. His job was done, but he would seriously consider going out with Tabby again. She was a great girl. They had about as much sexual and romantic chemistry as a sheet of notebook paper has with a plant, but they got along great. They became instant and fast friends. He would be willing to help her in the public relations department. He knew it was a jungle out there. He worked for a professional soccer team. A totally different business but athletes were considered celebrities, so he technically was one.

Lacey saw Danny and Tabby holding hands when they walked out of the restaurant and she got jealous again. She feel like a horny teenager and she needed to get rid of that feeling immediately.

"Did you guys enjoy your date?" Danny asks casually.

"Yes. Very much so. How about you?" Charlie asks.

"Oh, we had the best time. I'll think about the kiss we shared as I make my way to bed tonight." Danny says as he stares into Lacey's eyes. He sees that his statement has flummoxed her. "It was really great running into you guys. Maybe next time we can double"

"That would be great." Lacey says. She has no idea why she said that. She has no intention of going on a double date with Danny and this girl, Tabby. Charlie looked at her when she said that and figured she was just trying to be polite.

"I'm glad you agree. I hope to see you tomorrow, Lacey." Danny says seductively.

"I hope so too. Have a good night." Lacey replies. _Times up._

"I intend to." Danny says as he and Tabby walk off still holding hands.

"I hate that asshole." Charlie says once Danny is gone.

'Tell me something I don't know." Lacey says.

"Where does he get off? And then he tells us about his kiss right in front of his date. I guess she's just another foolish woman hypnotized by his spell. I don't get it." Charlie says.

"You don't get what?" Lacey asks to make small talk, though she wants more info on Danny.

"I don't get what women see in him. It must be the hair. He's a dog." Charlie replies.

_You don't see it? I do. _Lacey thinks to herself and smiles. "The hair is great, Charlie." She says in a joking tone.

"Whatever." Charlie says in disgust. He then softens up and changes his approach. "I really had a good time tonight." He says as he smiles at Lacey and hopes that their date night isn't over.

"I did too. Despite me drinking too much." She replies as she smiles awkwardly.

"Are you riding with me? I would feel better knowing you didn't get behind the wheel of your car and got home safely." Charlie says.

"Ok. But what about my car?" Lacey asks.

"We'll come and get it tomorrow." Charlie says as he ushers Lacey to his car. He opens the door for her and she slides right in comfortably. He gets behind the wheel and glances over at Lacey. "You haven't moved recently, have you?" Charlie asks.

"No. Why?" Lacey wonders.

"Just making sure I remember where you live." He answers as he pulls off and drives towards Lacey's house. He pulls into her driveway and tries to see where the chips may fall. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Lacey smiles. "You're coming in, right?' She asks subtly.

Charlie smiles as well. "Of course I am." He says as he turns his car off. He and Lacey exit his car and walk up to her door. Lacey opened her front door and they walked in.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing and I don't regret this tomorrow. _Lacey thinks. She looks at Charlie and at how good he looks to her all of a sudden. She blinked and could swear she saw Danny standing in front of her. She threw herself towards him and pressed her lips to his before the image changed. She closed her eyes and tried to be in the moment. But all she could think was that kissing Danny was better. Much better.

_Shit. _Lacey thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's an update for you. You inspire me to write. You guys rock and I love you all dearly.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Lacey awoke the next morning feeling groggy and just plain awful. She had the makings of a hangover. She immediately regretted the amount of champagne she drank. She never drank that much. She even considered ordering something stronger. That was all because of her patient Danny Desai. He was so deep under her skin that Lacey had no idea how to handle the situation. She could refer him to someone else so she wouldn't be his doctor anymore. That wouldn't change how bad she wanted him. Not at all. She knew her desire for him would not change until she slept with him and got it out of her system.

But she would still be the doctor that slept with her patient. She would be the laughing-stock of her profession. She would be tainted as a pervert doctor that slept with her male patients. She already got heat because she was a woman in a male dominated field. She already knew what people would say about her. She wanted to avoid that at all costs.

She shifted in her bed and looked at her nightstand. She was already late by her standards. Luckily, Phoebe always got there early as well so she could open the office. She needed to get up and get ready for work. She desperately wanted to take a sick day. She just might go into the office late. She was the boss and could do what she wanted. But she had patients that needed her. She rolled over and let out a frustrated sigh. Then she was startled by Charlie's voice.

"Good morning." Charlie says.

Lacey looked around and was shocked to see Charlie sitting in the chair in her room. She had no recollection of the night before. She remembered being at the restaurant and how much she drank, but everything after that is a blur. "Good morning." Lacey replies.

"I take it you aren't feeling that great, are you?" Charlie asks in a concerned tone.

"That would be correct. I drank too much champagne. I didn't know champagne could make you feel like this." Lacey admits as she rubs her forehead.

"Yeah, I figured. That's why I made you this." He says as he gets up and walks over to her and hands her a glass that looked like tomato juice.

"What's this?" Lacey asks.

"Just a little something to make you feel better. I raided your kitchen. I hope you don't mind." He says and smiles.

"No, I don't mind at all." She says. Lacey sat up with the glass a little and realized that she was a little more naked than she was aware of. _Did I sleep with him? Oh God, I did. I don't remember sleeping with him though. I'm afraid to ask if we did. Shit. _She adjusted the sheets around her and sat up and started to drink the awful concoction. "This is awful, Charlie." Lacey states as she makes a face.

Charlie chuckled. "I know. It's horrible, but it will definitely make you feel better. I promise." He says and goes back to sit in the chair.

Lacey started to drink the horrible tasting drink until it was all gone. She needed to feel better. She placed the glass on her nightstand and looked at Charlie. She focused on the look on his face. He looked happy...satisfied. _We did sleep together. I hope he used protection. _Lacey thought. "How long have you been up?" She asks. She didn't want to come straight out and ask him if they slept together. She needed to know. Badly. She hoped that he would offer it instead of her having to ask and reveal that she didn't remember anything after the restaurant.

"Not that long. Though I didn't get much sleep. Don't forget we have to go and get your car. I'll take you there and then run home to get ready. How does that sound?" Charlie asks in a chipper tone.

"That sounds fine. Thanks, Charlie." Lacey offers.

"No need to thank me. I'll let you get ready in peace and private. I'll be downstairs." He says as he stands and walks back over to her. He kissed her on the top of her head and left her bedroom.

Lacey waited until she thought he was downstairs and stood up. She dropped the sheets and went over to her bedroom door and quietly closed and locked it. She went back over to her bed and looked around for any telltale signs that she and Charlie had sex. She looked through the sheets, under the bed and in the trash can in her bedroom. She was looking for condom wrappers or something. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She didn't know if that made her feel better or worse.

She walked into her bathroom, took care of business and walked into her shower. She turned her shower head on full blast. She cursed when she realized she didn't put her shower cap on. She didn't want to deal with blow drying her hair, so she stepped out and grabbed her shower cap and put it on. Luckily her hair wasn't too wet. She finished up her shower and quickly dried her hair before she walked into her closet. She had no idea what to wear. She still felt like crap. She couldn't dress like crap however. She had an image to uphold. She decided on a mustard yellow dress that she paired with a black blazer and black pumps. Simple, yet professional. She ran her flatiron through her hair and threw on some blush and lipstick to make her face appear brighter. She grabbed her everyday essential black purse and hurried downstairs to a waiting Charlie.

"You look great. How do you feel?" He asks sincerely.

"I feel better than I did when I first woke up, but not like I usually feel. I think I need to eat and drink some coffee. I should be fine after that." She answers with a forced smile.

"Yeah, you'll be fine soon. It's not like you were drinking hard liquor. You wouldn't be out of bed if you did. Shall we?" He asks with that same smile in place.

"We shall." Lacey says as they walk over to her door and leave out. Lacey got into Charlie's car and fastened her seatbelt. She looked over at him. She needed to know what happened the night before. It was killing her to not know. She didn't want to hurt him and admit that it wasn't memorable if they did sleep together. She needed to know. She figured she'd wait a little while longer to see if her memory of the previous night came back to her on its own. If it didn't, she would figure out a way to get the truth out of Charlie.

Charlie started up the car and looked over at Lacey. He smiled at her and stopped. "I had a great time last night, Lacey. Thanks for going out with me." He says and smiles at her again.

Lacey almost cringed but forced out a smile. "I had a great time too. You're welcome. You did say I would say yes one of these days." She says and forces a laugh.

Charlie laughed as well. "I did say that. Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon. We can try something besides dinner. Plus a night of meaningless sex." He says and smirks at her.

Lacey forced a closed mouth smile. "Aren't you charming this morning?" She says to thwart that line of conversation.

Charlie smirked again. "I'm always charming. You're just now noticing." He says as he put the car in drive and pulled off.

_Just tell me if we slept together! _Lacey internally screamed. "Nah, I always noticed." She teases.

"I'll bet you did. And since we like each other so much, I won't hold last night against you. Or tell anyone. You have my word." Charlie says as he drives down the road towards the restaurant.

"Thanks." Lacey says.

_What the hell does he mean? What the hell happened between us last night? _Lacey continued to wonder.

* * *

After they were at the restaurant and Lacey retrieved her car, she drove to get treats for the office like she usually does. She was late as hell and that was so unlike her. She looked at the time on her dashboard and saw that the office was already open. She drove to the grocery store and parked and then pulled out her cell and called the office. She was relieved when Paula answered.

"Good morning. Sports Medicine. Paula speaking. How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Paula. It's Dr. Porter. What time is my first appointment?" Lacey asks.

"Uh, let me check." Paula leaves the line for a second and then returns. "10:00" She replies.

_Thank God! _Lacey thought. "Ok, well I'm running a little late this morning. I'll be there shortly." She says.

"No problem, Dr. Porter. I'll see you soon." Paula says and Lacey and she hang up.

Lacey got out of her car and went to the produce section first and then the bakery section. She was out of the store in record time and sped to the hospital. She gathered her things and got out of her car. She walked into the hospital and made her way to her office. She was figuring out how to open the door and not drop anything when a voice behind her startled her again. She was full of nerves that morning.

"Let me get that for you. Good morning, Dr. Porter." Danny says in a happy, yet seductive tone.

Lacey looked at him and wanted to drop those bags again and leap into his arms. She had a flash of his lips pressed against hers. She wanted another kiss. "Thank you, Danny. Good morning." Lacey says. She hurried through the door and darted to the break room. She set out the treats but left them there. She took what she needed and bolted to her office. She sat at her desk and ate her pastry and tried to calm down. She was already riled up from that small interaction with Danny. She felt like she needed a cigarette and she didn't even smoke.

There was a knock at her office door and sure enough, Phoebe walked in. "Good morning, Dr. Porter. How are you today?" Phoebe asks cheerfully.

"Good morning, Phoebe. I'm not that great actually. How are you?" Lacey asks with a smile.

"I'm good. But I wanted to come in and apologize for yesterday. Calling you out and saying that your nose was growing and that you were only going out with Charlie to take your mind off of Danny. That was inappropriate and out of line. I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

Lacey grins at her friend again. "Apology accepted. It's ok Phoebe. We're still friends." She says.

"Good. So how was your date?" Phoebe asks casually.

"It was great. It would have been better if Danny wasn't at the same restaurant." Lacey says.

"What?" Phoebe practically screams.

"Yeah. Danny was at the same restaurant Charlie and I went to. He even sent a bottle of champagne over to our table." Lacey replies. She doesn't know if she's going to tell Phoebe about the kiss. It's probably better if she doesn't. She thinks it's best if it remains a secret between her and Danny.

"Wow. So he was on a date? Or just there?" She asks as she sits in the chair.

"Yeah, he was there on a date." Lacey answers. Phoebe gives her a weird look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She wonders.

"Just wondering how you felt about Danny being there on a date, that's all." She says.

"What of it? He was there on a date and so was I. What's the big deal?" Lacey wonders again.

"So you were just ok with being there on date with Charlie and Danny was there with another woman? You didn't once wish you were on a date with him instead?" Phoebe fires.

Lacey locks eyes with her. Phoebe was really starting to aggravate her with her assumptions. It wasn't just the fact that she was making them, it's that she was right in all of them. "Ok, I did once wish they could have switched places. Just once. Sue me." Lacey says.

Phoebe laughs. "I don't want to sue you. I just know you better than you think I do. So are you going out with Dr. McBride again?" She asks.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Lacey says and shrugs.

"So the sex wasn't that great, huh?" Phoebe asks.

_That's the million dollar question, Phoebe. I have no idea how great the sex was. I don't even know if we did have sex. _Lacey thinks. "We didn't have sex, Phoebe. It was just our first date." Lacey says and hopes that's the truth.

"Ok. But why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out?" Phoebe asks.

Lacey shrugs again. "I have no idea. We had a nice date, went our separate ways, and here we are. Nothing more to tell." She lies.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you later. I think we have a busy day today even though it's starting late." She says as she gets up from the chair and walks over to the door.

"Can you put out the snacks for the patients? I was running late today." Lacey says with a smile.

"No problem, Dr. P. See you later." She says and then she's gone in a flash.

Lacey takes this time to just sit alone with her thoughts and really tries to search her brain and her memory bank for an answer to what happened the night before. Her mind was drawing a complete blank. She took another bite of her pastry and took a sip of her coffee and started to feel sick. She sat forward and put her head on her knees and took a series of deep breaths. She sat up straight and went to get herself some cold water. She slowly walked from her office to the break room and got some water. She drank it slow. It settled her stomach for a bit. Then she started to feel sick again. She almost ran to the bathroom. Once she was inside she the heaved her guts out into the toilet. She knew she should have taken a sick day. Now she's in the bathroom at work throwing up. She had patients to see. Rico and Charlie would just have to squeeze her patients in or she would reschedule them. She rinsed her mouth out and left the bathroom. She slowly walked back to her office and was relieved that she didn't run into Danny, wherever he was. She noticed that he wasn't in the reception area when she walked past the first time. Then she figured he must be with Sarita or in the bathroom himself. She went into her office and picked up her phone and called Charlie first.

"Charlie. I'm not really feeling that great. I just threw up and I'm leaving for the day. Can you and Rico take my patients?" Lacey asks.

"Wow. You really don't feel well. Sure. I'll take your patients. I hope you feel better." Charlie offers sincerely.

"Thanks Charlie." Lacey says and hangs up. She picks up her phone and give Rico a call and said almost the same thing she said to Charlie. Luckily and thankfully, he agreed. She knew he would because they were partners and looked out for each other and picked up the slack when they needed to. Then she picked up the phone and called Paula at the front desk. "Paula, I'm sick and I'm leaving. I've already informed Drs. McBride and Moreno that I'm leaving. They agreed to take my patients. If anyone is uncomfortable with that, you can just reschedule them for later in the week. Hopefully, I'll be well enough to come in tomorrow." Lacey says in her most professional voice. She couldn't wait to get back home and get into her bed.

"Ok, Dr. Porter. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. I'll relay the message to your patients. I hope you feel better soon." Paula says in a concerned voice.

"Thank you, Paula." Lacey says and hangs up. She threw the rest of her pastry and other things in her trash can. She put her out of the office message on for her voicemail and grabbed her purse. She was out of her office in seconds. She quietly left the office. She left the hospital and walked to the garage for doctors, patients, and visitors and got into her car. She sat there a moment and felt queasy again. "Oh dear. Not again." Lacey said out loud. She didn't want to throw up in her car or in the garage. She leaned forward and put her head on her steering wheel. She would sit there as long as she needed to. She knew that it would not look good for her to pull over on the side of the road and throw up. That's a clear sign someone has been drinking. And while she knew she wasn't drunk, she had drunk recently. She had no idea what Charlie put in that disgusting drink. It helped for a while, but now she just felt like crap.

She continued to breathe and even turned her car on and turned the ac on because she felt hot. The hot air that blew out at first quickly changed to cool. Lacey turned all the vents towards her and had one directly in her face. She continued to breathe and exhale deeply. She said a silent prayer that she would feel better soon. Being hung over was no fun. She would never drink that much champagne again. It was her own fault. She never should have drank that much champagne if it wasn't for Danny. And for what? To get Danny off of her mind? She really thought the champagne would do the trick, but it actually made things worse. It was all his fault. He sent that damn bottle over there. It was the good stuff too. He knew what he was doing. Had her drinking like a fish and now she doesn't even know if she slept with Charlie or not. The good thing was she didn't have to look at Danny's face anymore for the rest of the day. That thought made her feel better. No it didn't. She still felt terrible. She was seconds away from calling a cab when there was a knock on her window. She looked up and saw Danny's face.

_Great. What in the hell does he want? Why is he here? Why is this happening to me? Why, why, why? _Lacey silently thought to herself. She looked at his face and he genuinely looked concerned. She hit her power window button and it went down. "Hi. Danny. Can I help you?" Lacey asks.

All of the usual charm and charisma is gone. "You don't look so well. Are you ok?" He asks in concern.

"I'm not feeling that great." Lacey forces out.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asks sincerely.

Lacey looked at him like he was crazy. She forced herself to smile, despite the agony she was in. "I don't think that's a good idea." She answers.

Danny sighs and looks at her. He looked hurt. "Why not? It's obvious you're in no position to drive." He counters.

Lacey sighs as well out of pure frustration and the situation at hand. He's right. But she doesn't trust herself. She doesn't trust herself around Danny. Then he's offering to drive her home. Where they'll be alone. All alone. _Dammit. _Lacey thought. "I don't think my patient should have to drive me home. What about your car?" Lacey asks him a question to take the heat off herself.

Danny ignores her banter. "I think we can both make an exception this time. I'm not your patient right now. You're sick and you need my help. You would do the same for me. Don't worry about my car. I'll get it later." Danny says.

"Danny..." Lacey starts. She does not feel any better despite all the time she has spent sitting in her car.

"I'm just trying to make sure you get home safely. What? Are you afraid something else might happen?" He asks and then smirks at her.

_That's exactly what I'm afraid of! _"No, I'm not afraid something else might happen." Lacey lies.

"Good. Slide over and I'll drive." Danny says and smiles.

Lacey heavily weighs her options. _Should I just let him drive me home? Or call a cab? I'm not that sick. I can drive myself home. This is silly. I'm an adult. He's an adult. We're both adults. There's no reason an adult of the opposite sex can't drive another adult home._ "Fine. Thank you." Lacey admits defeat reaches over to grab her purse from the passenger seat, and slides over. She had to do that carefully because she's wearing a dress. She put her seatbelt on and hoped her nervousness didn't show.

Danny was internally cheering and very happy with himself for getting her to agree to let him drive her home. He really did just want to help her and was concerned for her safety. He would hate to see something happen to her. He settled into the driver's seat of her car. He put his seatbelt on as well. He looked over at the timid expression on her face. He knew she was afraid something would happen between them. He made a promise to himself to behave. "Where to, Lacey?" Danny asked in a jovial tone.

"321 Chandler Lane." Lacey says in a quiet voice.

"Oh you live in the nice section. I expected that." He says. Danny pulled out of the parking spot and left the garage. He drove quietly towards Lacey's house. The awkward silence between them had taken its toll. "Are you feeling better?" He asks quietly.

"Not really. It's all your fault." Lacey says to help break the awkward silence.

Danny chuckles and looks over at her. "My fault? How is your being sick my fault?" Danny asks.

"Because you sent that bottle of champagne to our table." Lacey states.

"I was just trying to send a peace-offering." Danny lies.

"Well that was very nice of you. What happened between you and Charlie was ages ago. There's no reason for you two to hate each other." Lacey states.

They continue driving along to Lacey's house which really isn't that far way from the hospital. Danny pulled up into her driveway and turned off her car. "Home in one piece." Danny says and he smiles at her and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Thank you for getting me home safely." Lacey says and takes her seatbelt off too. Danny is out the car faster than someone with a knee injury should be able to move. He opened the car door for her and put out his hand. Always a gentleman. Lacey got scared and nervous when she realized Danny was helping her to her door. _What if he wants to come in? Dammit. I at least have to let him in until he has someone come and pick him up and take him to his car. _

"It was my pleasure. I can't have something happen to one of my favorite people." Danny states and smiles at her as she opens the door. She and Danny walk in and she walks towards her living room and nearly collapses on the couch. Lacey kicked off her pumps. Danny came over and sat next to her. "Do you want me to fix you anything? Get you something to drink?" He asks to sound helpful.

"You should fix me something since it's your fault that I'm sick." Lacey teases again.

"It's not my fault you had to drink the whole bottle to enjoy your date with Charlie." Danny replies.

Lacey looked at him and her mouth was frozen in silence. "I did not drink the whole bottle. I enjoyed my date just fine, Thank you." Lacey says once she found her voice.

Danny chuckles again. "Yeah after I kissed you and you spent the rest of your date thinking about it." He says.

"Danny, that kiss was a mistake." Lacey says.

Danny scoffed. "If it was a mistake, how come you can't stop thinking about it?" He questions. He looks over at her and she doesn't answer. "Lacey?"

"What do you want from me, Danny?" Lacey questions almost harshly.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question, Lacey?" Danny asks as he turned towards her on the sofa.

Lacey looked at him and swallowed, afraid to answer. _I'm such an idiot. _Lacey thought.

* * *

**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's an update! I had so much fun writing this which means you guys will hate it. Even if you all do, I still had a ball writing it. Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs! :D**

* * *

If Lacey could kick herself, she would have. She really did think she was an idiot. She had absolutely no business letting her patient, that she's sexually attracted to, drive her home. Now he was in her house without supervision. She didn't trust herself of her judgement at the moment. She felt like a failure and a fraud. Just another lonely woman who let her desires get the best of her. This was bad. Really bad.

"What?" Lacey asks to buy herself some time.

"I asked you if you really wanted me to answer that question." Danny states as he looks at her suspiciously.

Her behavior the last few days has been extremely questionable. People on the outside looking in might think that she had somehow taken too many happy pills, made the unfortunate decision to mess with drugs, or has just simply lost her mind. She was on team 'Lost Her Mind'. She was behaving like a lovesick teenager with a crush on the captain of the football or basketball team in high school or college. She really needed to get herself together.

She looked at her patient and the weird expression he had on his face. She suddenly wished she had never met Danny. Or just met him at a different time in her life or under totally different circumstances. She now needed him to get the hell out of her house and her life. She let out an exhale of pure frustration and hostility. "Just forget it Danny. I don't need to know the answer to that question." Lacey says as she shifts on her sofa.

"So now you don't want to know the answer to the question. That figures." Danny says as he looks at her strangely.

"What figures?" Lacey asks. She would really like to know what he's getting at.

He stares at her for a moment before answering. "It figures that the minute we're alone, you have nothing to say." He replies, still eyeing her intently.

"Danny. I really don't have anything to say because we're discussing things we shouldn't. Or at least we were going to. I'm sick and really not up for an argument. Ok?" Lacey asks as she looks at him with a weird expression on her face this time.

"Argument? Who said anything about arguing?" Danny asks in confusion.

"Maybe argument isn't the right word. I just meant I don't feel all that well." Lacey says.

"Well I guess I really can't force you to admit things." Danny says as she continues to stare at her.

"What do you want me to admit?" Lacey asks and instantly regrets it. _You did it again. You just can't help yourself, can you?_

"There are lots of things I should ask you to admit, Lacey." He says as he seems to get comfortable on her sofa.

Lacey looks at him and wonders why he's getting comfortable when he should be getting ready to leave. "Oh really? Like what?" She asks even though she knows she just put her foot in her mouth.

"For instance, why you wanted to get me alone. And then the minute we are alone, you keep trying to change the subject." He replies.

Lacey looks at him in shock. "I did not want to get you alone! You offered to drive me home." She explains.

"I get that. Fine. Do you need me to get you anything?" Danny asks while trying to be helpful. He also just changed the subject but he will come back to that later.

"Some tea would be perfect." Lacey says.

"Do I have permission to go into your kitchen and fix your tea?" Danny asks with that smirk on his face.

"I guess you do, Danny." Lacey says and smiles to cut the tension.

Danny smirks at her again and gets up from the sofa. He makes his way to the kitchen and Lacey couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. He was so hot it was ridiculous and it took her way out of her comfort zone. She heard him rummaging around, heard cabinets and drawers open and close. She heard water running and glasses clinking. She finally heard her tea kettle screaming and minutes later, Danny came out with her serving tray. She had to force herself not to smile at his antics.

"I didn't know how you took your tea, so I brought a little of everything I could find." Danny says as he sits the tray down on her coffee table.

"Thank you. You are too kind." Lacey says as she sits up and fixes her tea just the way she likes it.

"My pleasure." Danny says as he watches her. He settles on the sofa again and gets comfortable like he has no intention of leaving.

Lacey notices this but doesn't say a word. She just fixed her tea and sat back on the sofa and started to sip it. She saw Danny watching her over the top of her glass and knew she shouldn't have, but did anyway. "Yes, Danny?" Lacey asked expectantly.

"I'll wait until you finish your tea." He says in a nice tone and then smiles at her.

Lacey places her tea-cup on the saucer and puts it on the tray. "I'm finished. Go ahead and say what you need to say to me." She says and settles on her sofa. She desperately wanted to go and get in her bed, but there's no way in the world she's doing that with Danny in her house. He might think it's an invitation. She's not sure that it won't be. She gets hot and uncomfortable. "Hold that thought." She says and then gets up from the sofa and goes into her guest bathroom. He followed her with his eyes. He pressed down on his crotch to get it to settle down. She did have to go but she needed to get away from Danny for a moment. She debated on whether to stay in there until he got tired of waiting and just left. Somehow she knew Danny wouldn't do that. She finished up, washed her hands and brushed her teeth to get rid of the vomit taste that she still had in her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror and was grateful that she didn't look as bad as she felt. She was starting to think her illness was all in her head and that she was just going through the motions of what she's been dealing with and doing the past couple of days. She couldn't even begin to process what may or may not have happened the night before. She was searching for an answer to what occurred in her house after her date. She came up empty. Such a lovely mess.

Lacey got herself together and left her bathroom. Danny was right where she left him; comfortable like he lived there. Lacey tsked and thought that he had a lot of nerve bring his fine ass into her house and acting like he didn't want to leave. She resented his sense of entitlement. She was about to tell his ass to leave.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asks once Lacey is seated on the sofa next to him again.

"Not great. Did you make your phone call?" Lacey wonders.

"What phone call?" Danny asks with a straight face.

"Your phone call asking someone to pick you up since you left your car at the hospital and drove mine." Lacey answers.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Lacey?" Danny asks then chuckles.

_That's exactly what I'm trying to do! _Lacey thinks to herself. "No, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just figured you had things to do. You're probably a busy person, and you being here and not having your car is probably throwing a monkey wrench into your plans." Lacey says, even though the first part is a lie. She wants Danny out of her house immediately. She now wishes she had said so.

Danny grins. "Actually, I have no plans and no place to be. That totally works in your favor because now I can take care of you." He says in a genuinely nice tone.

"Danny, I don't need you to take care of me." Lacey counters with assurance.

"Yes, you do. You said yourself that you were sick. Let me return the favor. You would take care of me if I was sick." Danny says as a counter of his own.

"I'm not really that sick, after all. I just had a little too much to drink last night. I just need more time to sleep it off and get it out of my system. I am a doctor, remember?" Lacey states.

"I know you're a doctor. Have you ever heard the saying, 'Doctors make the worst patients'?" He asks subtly as that damn smirk appears again.

Lacey giggles again and feels like the idiot that she is. "Yes, I've heard the term." She admits.

"Then it's settled. I'll stay here and take care of you until you're feeling better."

"Danny..." Lacey begins.

"Are we back to that again?" He asks and doesn't wait for a response. He reached over and startled her by touching her forehead with his hand. "Why don't you go ahead and take a nap and then see how you feel." He says, totally ignoring the startled expression on Lacey's face.

"You really expect me to take a nap with you here? Seriously?" Lacey exclaims in wonderment.

"Why wouldn't you take a nap with me here? This is your house. You should be able to sleep in it whenever you feel the need to." Danny states.

"Because it would be rude of me to sleep when I have a guest, that's why." Lacey lies. She would sleep when she had a guest, just not this guest.

"You said you just needed to sleep off trying to drown your irrational decision to go out Charlie with champagne. I'm here to help you since you said it's my fault because I sent the champagne over to your table. I'm just trying to do my part." Danny states and mentally gives himself a thumbs up for pulling that right out of his hat.

"Danny, you've already done enough. More than enough. Plenty." Lacey rambles on.

"Care to elaborate?" Danny teases.

"Not really." Lacey says and glances at him.

"Is this about that kiss?" Danny asks, the world-famous smirk displayed on his face.

"Danny. I already told you that kiss was a mistake." Lacey says.

"Why was it a mistake?" He asks when he knows what she's going to say.

"Because I'm your doctor and you're my patient and it was wrong for me to kiss you back. That's why it was a mistake." Lacey says.

"So you admit that you did kiss me back?" Danny states and then deadpans her. She returns the gesture and doesn't answer him. Once he knows she's not going to answer that, he chooses another bridge to go over to get her to open up to him. "You weren't my doctor when I kissed you. You were off duty. Just like you're off duty now." Danny says and takes this time to slide closer to her on the sofa.

"I think you need to leave." Lacey says quietly, but sternly.

"Why?" Danny asks. He usually isn't this bold or persistent, but he has no intentions of leaving.

"Because it's for the best." She persists.

"Why? Because you're afraid something is going to happen? Or because you want something to happen?" Danny asks and again gets comfortable.

Lacey looks at him in anger. She gets up from the sofa and stands in front of him. "You know what Danny? Screw you! Get out of my house!" She practically yells. She hopes he gets the picture and just leaves before she does something she knows she's going to regret.

Danny stood before her and completely threw her off kilter and invaded her personal space. "If you insist." He says as he stares her down.

Lacey stares into his eyes and can't believe he said that. "Leave." She says in a stern voice. She turned to walk towards her door and Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He immediately crashed his lips into hers. She tried to fight the feeling, but it was no use. This kiss was better than the first one. Danny hungrily kissed her and she feverishly kissed him back. She felt her body pressed against his and she felt his erection. That still didn't make her come to her senses and realize that she was in her house, alone with her patient, kissing him, and he was aroused. So was she. She felt like her body was betraying her because she continued to kiss Danny. She felt the area between her legs start to tingle and she knew her nipples had become just as erect as she felt Danny was. Then the erection felt great pressed against her because she found out that he was gifted in that department. Not that she needed a man to be, but it was like Christmas morning and you opened the gift you wanted when he was.

When she felt his arms wrap around her and caress her back, she opened her eyes and stared into Danny's. She knew how screwed she was. There was no denying it. She was beyond sexually attracted to her patient and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. The kiss felt great but she knew she needed to stop because in a few, she'd have him in her bedroom. She didn't want to go that far because she doesn't know if she slept with Charlie. She wasn't the kind of woman to sleep with two different men, hours apart. She had to stop before they went too far.

Lacey pulled away from Danny after she had the kiss she hated to end. "Danny, we can't do this." Lacey says. She looks at him and feels like screaming. "I have to go. Let yourself out." She says and heads for her stairs.

"Lacey. Please." Danny calls after her but she doesn't look back and continues to walk up her stars. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed when he heard the door shut.

* * *

Lacey was extremely mad at herself and the situation at hand when she got into her bedroom. She locked the door and slumped against it. She could still feel the tingling in her groin and in her lips from that kiss. That kiss was amazing. That kiss was wrong. She felt unclean. She walked into her bathroom and started to undress. Maybe the hot water would make her feel better. Maybe it would help her sleep. She needed for that to happen. Once she was fully nude, she walked over to her shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. She stepped in and let the hot water wash completely over her. She even let it wet her hair. She felt that unclean and needed total cleansing. She'd probably take the next day off too so she'd spend her evening and day doing her hair. It wouldn't take that long, but it gave her and excuse to stay in and hide. She has not taken a sick day in a long time, so she was due for it. Charlie and Rico could manage without her. Life happens. Things get in the way. Life was really all in the way at the moment.

She stood under the shower head for the longest time. She kept replaying that kiss over and over in her mind. She wanted to kiss him again. But she couldn't. She ran away like a coward. All because she was unlucky enough to have a man she was extremely attracted to walk into her practice and become her patient. _Why did he have to hurt his knee? Why did he have to come to her sports medicine practice? Why couldn't their team doctor handle his injury? Why did Charlie refer him to her? Why did she have to be attracted to him? Why him? Why me? Dammit! _Lacey thought as she started to wash and condition her hair and then showered. She stayed in there until the water ran cool. She came out and stripped her bed because she had literally cleansed her filthy soul and she need her bed to be clean as well. She still didn't know what happened in her bed the night before. So she was taking the necessary precautions just in case she did sleep with Charlie.

Not because she didn't like Charlie and because he wasn't hot and a good guy. But because she selfishly used him because she wanted to get Danny out of her system. It has proven to be a disaster because he is nowhere near out her system. If anything, he was deeper in her system. If she did sleep with Charlie, he totally didn't make up for her craving for Danny. She wanted Danny more and more as time went on. The only thing that would get Danny out her system, is Danny. What a tangled web she had weaved. She felt like a horrible person. She went out with a man because she wanted another one. She invited Charlie home and kissed him because Danny pushing her into that bathroom riled her up, turned her on, and awoke desires she didn't even know she had.

Now he just drove her home and was adamant about taking care of her by fixing her tea. She's pretty sure he would have done more to take care of her. Maybe Danny was a really good guy. Or maybe he just did that because he was trying to get into her panties. He was a professional athlete and getting into women's panties was a game for most of them. But she knew that Danny could have any woman that he wanted. She knew she was beautiful and a good catch, but she wasn't a good catch for a guy like Danny. He traveled the world and met people. She stayed put in New York and helped patients. She kind of liked the difference in the life that Danny lead. It was all wishful thinking and fantasizing.

She finished stripping her bed and went to get fresh linens. She threw on some comfy yoga pants and a tank and blow dried her hair. She put it into a ponytail and got into her bed. She turned on her tv and started watching mindless programs until she found a movie that she loved. She actually watched it in its entirety until she really started to get sleepy. She turned off her tv and lights and prayed for a peaceful sleep. Actually, demanded it. She needed sleep and she was going to get it.

When she awoke, she had her answer as to whether she slept with Charlie or not.

* * *

Charlie decided that he was going to take Lacey some soup to make her feel better. He thought the drink that he had made for himself countless times would make her feel better. It made her feel worse it seemed. Maybe she was a lightweight when it came to drinking and it really did a number on her. He knew she didn't drink that much so it was surprising to see her drink all that champagne. He knew she was nervous about their date. Then that pompous asshole Danny was there sending them champagne and ruining things.

He left the hospital and drove to _Panera Bread_ and get her the soup he knew she loved. He got a few more items and headed over to Lacey's house. He hated to just show up announced, but he was worried about her. He was a doctor after all. He would nurse his friend and he hopes, his future girlfriend, back to good health. He was relieved when he saw some lights on and her car in her driveway when he pulled up. He got out the items and went up to ring her doorbell. He couldn't believe his eyes when Danny answered her door.

Danny smirked and smiled. "Hey Charlie. What brings you by?" He asks casually. He loved the look of shock and anger plastered on Charlie's face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Danny?" Charlie asks harshly.

Danny laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "No, the question is, what the hell are you doing here?" He asks just to taunt and fuck with Charlie.

"What the hell are you doing in Lacey's house and answering her door? Where is she?" Charlie asks in the same harsh tone.

"Obviously, I was invited here. I take it you weren't. Is that for Lacey? I'll make sure she gets it." Danny states, further angering Charlie as he reaches for the bag.

Charlie ignores him and pushes past him. "I asked you a question. Where the hell is Lacey and what are you doing here?" He asks, his questions sounding like gunshots.

Danny carefully shuts the door. "She's upstairs, in bed. I came over here to take care of her since you made her sick on your 'date'." Danny states and jokingly emphasizes the word date with air quotations.

"I didn't make her sick, you jackass." Charlie says.

"Seems that way to me. She was fine before your date. I see you still have the same affect on the opposite sex, don't you?" Danny taunts.

"You're still a bastard, aren't you Desai?" Charlie spat like venom.

"No. My parents were actually married when I was born." Danny states smartly and smiles.

"You know what I meant, asshole. Why are you here?" Charlie asks again.

"I already told you, asshole. I drove Lacey home after she got sick at work. I've been here all day." Danny smirks and grins at Charlie.

Charlie smirked as well. "Did she tell you that I spent the night?" He asks to turn the tables on Danny.

Danny chuckled. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to kiss and tell?" He asks in disgust but doesn't wait for an answer. "She never mentioned it. Or you. I guess it meant more to you than it did to her. Don't worry, I'll take care of her needs like you couldn't." He says and flashes the smile that enrages Charlie.

"You fucker!" Charlie yells and charges at Danny.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lacey yelled as she was coming down the steps. She couldn't believe she saw Danny and Charlie in her foyer. "What the hell are you two doing in my house?!" She yells again and looks back and forth between both men.

"I just came past to bring you some soup. I wasn't expecting this asshole to answer your door." Charlie states in his defense.

Lacey looks at him with wide eyes. She didn't like what she just saw or heard. "What about you? Why are you still here?" She fires at Danny.

"I told you I wanted to take care of you, and I intend to do so." Danny answers.

"I told you to let yourself out hours ago." Lacey offers as a rebuttal.

"Why was he here in the first place, Lacey?" Charlie wonders.

"Excuse me? This is my house, Charlie." Lacey exclaims and Danny and Charlie both snort. "What is this? A pissing contest between you two?" She asks in anger.

"No, this isn't a pissing contest. How can it be?" Charlie asks.

"Are you sure about that, Charlie? Because it sure seems like you really marked your territory." Danny states.

Lacey looks at Charlie. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asks. She looks from Charlie to Danny and the expression on both of their faces. "You told him we slept together, didn't you?" She asks in pure anger and disgust.

"I did not. Look, Lacey. Ask him to leave so we can talk." Charlie says.

"No. You leave so I can talk to her." Danny says.

Lacey looks at both of them and wonders how she got here. She walked over to her door and opened it. "Charlie, you leave." She says.

Danny smirked, then chuckled. "Bye, Charlie." He says.

"Danny, you leave too. For real this time." Lacey says and continues to hold her door open. Neither one makes an effort to leave. "I'm serious, fellas. Get out of my house. Go out there and fight in the street like dogs or see whose dick is bigger. Continue your pissing contest, but leave me out of it. Goodnight and goodbye. Both of you." She states with finality. They both begrudgingly walk over to Lacey's door.

Charlie stops and offers her the stuff her brought her. "Here. I really do want you to feel better." He says.

"Take it with you." She says without emotion and he walks through the door. He gets into his car and speeds off.

She looks at Danny who doesn't want to leave. "Lacey, please." He says.

"Bye, Danny." Lacey says in the same emotionless voice. Danny locks eyes with her and walks outside. Lacey slammed and locked her door. "Fucking assholes." She says as she walks to her kitchen. She was starving. All she had eaten was that pastry that she threw up. She drank that tea that Danny made her and that's it. She had plenty of food but she didn't feel like cooking anything. She should have took what Charlie brought for her. She was regretting that now. She was still angry at the two meat heads that were just in her house. Acting like they were getting ready to fight over her. She was too old to have men fighting over her though it kind of turned her on that they both wanted her. They were jerks though. Both of them.

She went to her drawer and decided to order herself a pizza. They always delivered quickly to her area. She would probably eat the whole thing by herself. She looked in her fridge for something cold to drink. She saw the wine bottle. She wanted it after the day she had. And the dream she had about her night with Charlie. That was reason enough for her to get drunk all over again. She couldn't believe she did that. But she wouldn't drink. She didn't need to drink anymore. She grabbed a can of _Coke _and opened it. It tasted better than wine going down. She went and sat on her back deck while she drank her soda and waited for her pizza. She heard the doorbell ring and rushed to it because she was that hungry.

She opened the door and saw that it wasn't her pizza. She folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing back here? More bragging rights?" Lacey asks.

"No. I don't want bragging rights. I'm sorry about earlier. Can I come in?" He asks.

"Now you ask? You sure didn't ask for an invitation earlier." Lacey says surely.

"I'm asking now. Can I come in?"

"No." Lacey says and goes to shut her door, but his hand stops her.

"Please? I need to apologize for what I said and did. I don't want there to be any tension between us at the office. That's all."

Despite her reservations, she let him in. She already had regrets about the things she did with him, she decided to make it worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's an update. The first part in italics is flashback.**

**Note: This update contains a portion of The Oath of Hippocrates. I own no rights to that.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Check out the other author's note at the end. **

* * *

_Lacey finished stripping her bed and went to get fresh linens. She threw on some comfy yoga pants and a tank and blow dried her hair. She put it into a ponytail and got into her bed. She turned on her tv and started watching mindless programs until she found a movie that she loved. She actually watched it in its entirety until she really started to get sleepy. She turned off her tv and lights and prayed for a peaceful sleep. Actually, demanded it. She needed sleep and she was going to get it._

_She drifted off to sleep fairly easily. She started to sleep peacefully until she started to dream of her date night with Charlie. The dream was presented to her vividly and in picturesque form..._

_I hope I'm doing the right thing and I don't regret this tomorrow. Lacey thinks. She looks at Charlie and at how good he looks to her all of a sudden. She blinked and could swear she saw Danny standing in front of her. She threw herself towards him and pressed her lips to his before the image changed. She closed her eyes and tried to be in the moment. But all she could think was that kissing Danny was better. Much better._

_Shit. Lacey thought._

_That didn't stop her from kissing Charlie though. She just had to focus on him and not Danny. She forced herself not to focus on just imagining that he was Danny. She forced herself not to think about the kiss she just shared with Danny. Then the kisses with Charlie started to get better. _

_"Do you want to go upstairs?" Lacey asks in a seductive voice._

_Charlie smirked. "Of course I do. I thought you'd never ask." He says as he grabs her hand and they head up the stairs to Lacey's bedroom. Once they were inside, Lacey went into attack mode and started kissing Charlie like she had been dying to do that for a long time. She pressed her lips to his and grabbed the back of his head. She suddenly started wishing that his hair was longer. She closed her eyes to get lost into the moment. She needed this. She needed to get Danny out of her system. _

_She slightly moved her body to move herself and Charlie towards her bed. They were undressing each other along the way. They fell on to it and continued kissing. Lacey broke the kiss and ushered Charlie towards the headboard. His tie was loose and his shirt was unbuttoned and Lacey noticed that Charlie's body looked better than she thought it would. She crawled forward and straddled his waist and wanted to take her dress off in front of him. _

_Charlie sat up a little to help her with the zipper. He rubbed his hands along her body as he helped her take her white dress off. He leaned forward a little and kissed her again. "You are so beautiful." He says sincerely._

_Lacey started to giggle. "Thank you." She says and then kissed him on the lips. She started to giggle again. The champagne was making her feel giddy. She repositioned herself on Charlie and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. _

_Charlie let out a little smirk as he saw her naked breasts before him. He sat up again and kissed her neck and started to kiss her shoulder blades. "You are so beautiful." Charlie says again as he's kissing her slowly. He placed his hands around her back and started to rub her butt. He surprised her when he made them switch positions as he laid Lacey down on the bed. He started to kiss her again and kissed her breasts. He kissed her abdomen and Lacey started to giggle again. Charlie slid her underwear off and Lacey started to full on laugh. Charlie took in her naked body and tried to ignore her laughing. He had been dying to see her naked and now she finally was in front of him._

_He got up on his knees and took his shirt and tie off and leaned forward to kiss Lacey again. She still had the giggles but stopped when Charlie pressed his lips against hers. She reached down and grabbed his crotch and started to rub it through his pants. Not at all what she expected. Not huge, but better than average. The fact that she liked it through his pants made her unzip them and reach inside. She slid her hand in his boxers and started to rub his penis. It didn't feel wrong having him in her hand in that way, but she removed her hand from his boxers. Charlie started to kiss down Lacey's body and she started to laugh again. He kissed the inside of her thighs and Lacey let out a "yelp". Then he heard her moan and he used that as a signal to proceed._

_Lacey continued to giggle and Charlie stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "What's so funny, Lacey? You're kind of making me feel bad because hearing you laugh is the opposite of what I want to hear." Charlie states as he runs his hands through his hair._

_She locked eyes with him. "I don't know. I just can't seem to stop laughing. I think I had too much champagne." She says and laughs again._

_"I knew this was too good to be true." Charlie says and sighs. He laid on the bed beside her._

_"What was too good to be true?" She asks. She only slightly giggled this time._

_"Us. This. I knew it was too good to be true." He says sadly, although he smiled at her._

_Lacey sighed as well and looked off to the side. She then slid her body over and motioned for Charlie to get back on top of her. She tried as hard as she could to let it happen. She felt how turned on and aroused he was. He started to kiss her again and reached his hand down between her legs. Lacey started to giggle again. Charlie stopped and laughed as well. He returned to his position beside her. _

_"As much as I like you and want this, I would rather you be totally alert and in the moment. I'd feel like a dick for taking advantage of you while you're like this." Charlie says. _

_"I'm sorry." Lacey says and giggles again. "I'm really sorry, Charlie." _

_He leaned over and kissed her_ _on her forehead. "We can try this again if you'd like." He says once he's finished. _

_"I'd like_ _that." Lacey replies and she isn't really sure if she means it or not. _

_"Is it ok if I stay?" Charlie asks quietly._

_"Of course." Lacey says and actually felt bad and comforted at the same time when he pulled her into his arms. She felt terrible about what went on and her actions. Charlie had been a total gentleman and understanding about the whole situation. He could have ignored the fact that she was drunk and had sex with her. She didn't know how to feel about being totally naked in the bed with him. He had more than seen her naked. _

_He got up close and personal with her most private area. Would that matter? Would it be awkward? Shit. I shouldn't have drank that damn champagne. Lacey berated and thought to herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep with Charlie still holding her in his arms. _

_When she awoke, she had her answer as to whether she slept with Charlie or not. She now knew that she didn't though she did do something with him. She was relieved that she didn't since she didn't remember and that he wasn't an asshole about it. She realized that Charlie was a fairly decent guy._

_The problem was that he wasn't Danny._

* * *

Lacey was getting balls of steel from someone or somewhere because she can't believe she just let Danny into her house. Even after the little display she discovered in her front hall. She had no idea Danny had been in her house that whole time. She wondered what that meant. Though she thought he was nuts for staying there all that time, he didn't try anything with her. He could have come upstairs while he was there and he didn't. He didn't bother her at all. She assumed he was just going to wait until she came downstairs. Now that she knows that he was in her house all that time, she kind of wished he had come upstairs behind her.

He could have easily come upstairs while she was undressing and even when she was fully nude. She walked around her room naked for a while. She stood in her shower for a long time. He didn't knock on her door or anything. _What does that say about him? _She thought. He had all the power and opportunity in the world to come upstairs and finish that kiss. That amazing, hot kiss. Now he was back in her house and it was getting late. She assumed that he still didn't have his car. He was looking really good to her and now she wished that she hadn't let him in. She didn't even put up a fight. He was wearing her down. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! _Lacey thought as he walked past her.

'Thank you for letting me in." He says once he stops and she shuts the door.

"I guess you're welcome." Lacey says and walks over to her couch. Under no circumstances was she going upstairs with him.

He followed behind her, happy that she let him in and they were going back over to the couch. He still had that kiss on his mind. It was all he thought about since it happened. He waited in vain for her to come back downstairs. He had to force himself not to go upstairs behind her. He thought that would have been going too far and overstepping his boundaries. He didn't want to scare her. He never wanted her to think that he might force himself on her. He wasn't that kind of man. He did plant some kisses on her without her permission, but she didn't go nowhere near as far as she could have after. She could have slapped him, gave him a kick in his nuts, or even call the cops and file charges against him. He knew that Lacey liked him as much as he liked her. She was fighting it because of their current positions in life.

Danny sat down on the sofa as well. "I'm really surprised you let me in considering how you threw me out a little while ago." Danny states.

"I'm surprised I let you in too. I really didn't like or appreciate what you did." Lacey confesses.

"Are you wondering why I came back?" Danny asks quietly.

"I think I know why you came back, Danny." Lacey answers.

"You do? You know why I came back and you still let me in?" He questions in amazement.

"I'm not an idiot, Danny." Lacey says.

"I wanted to apologize for the argument Charlie and I had earlier. That was inappropriate. I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

"Thank you for saying that. It was inappropriate. I don't want to get between you guys' old rivalry from high school. I have to deal with both of you and I don't ever want a repeat of that." Lacey says.

"Duly noted. It won't happen again. I also want to apologize for staying here after you told me to leave. I just wanted to take care of you." He says and blinks at her rapidly.

Lacey laughed and stood. She then realigned herself on her sofa. Danny couldn't help but look at her in those yoga pants and tank that he could see her nipples through when she stood up and put her feet under her and grabbed a pillow. "That's not all you wanted to do and you know it Danny." She says once she's settled.

"Really? Why do you say that? What else do you think I wanted to do?" Danny asks in amusement.

"You're kidding right? You just all but admitted that you had ulterior motives for coming back, or did I miss that?" Lacey doesn't wait for an answer and continues. "I know you probably wanted a repeat of that kiss. Maybe more." Lacey replies surely.

"You're right. I do want a repeat of that kiss. And more. I know you feel the same way." Danny says.

_You've got that right. _"Nope. I'm fine with how things are." Lacey lies.

"You are?" Danny asks incredulously.

"I am." Lacey lies.

"You and I both know that is not true." Danny says. "That kiss is all I've been thinking about. All day. Don't you think about it too?" He wonders.

Lacey opens her mouth to respond with a lie when the doorbell rings. "I'll be right back." She says and stands.

"I hope that's not Charlie." Danny says as he watches her walk towards the door. When she opens it and he sees that it's a pizza delivery guy, he's relieved and makes himself comfortable on her sofa again. She walks past the living room to the kitchen, leaving Danny alone. He chuckles at her actions. He debated whether to follow her.

"Aren't you coming?" Lacey called from the kitchen.

Danny saw that as a small victory and got up and walked into her kitchen. He too hadn't eaten all day. He saw her standing in front of her open fridge. He immediately stared at her butt in those yoga pants. He was dying to see what was under them. He knew, he just wanted to see. She reached in and pulled out two cans and shut the door with her body. She slightly grinned at him as she walked over to the table. She sat the sodas down and sat down too.

Danny chuckled and sat down at the table with her."Thank you for sharing your pizza with me. I haven't eaten all day. Well, not since the treats at the office." He says and then smiles.

"I have a proposition for you. I'm willing to talk to you if we eat in silence. I'm hungry enough to eat you." Lacey says and then smiles. "Don't even say it. I will put you out again."

Danny chuckles. "Say what?" He asks in playful confusion.

They start to eat in silence, but it became deafening. Danny seemed to be acting weird to her. She didn't know him that well, but she knew he was confident and carried himself like a man who was totally sure of himself. Now, he seemed like a scared teenaged boy. She was nervous as well, but she wasn't thinking about that.

"Why are you acting so timid? You're not acting like yourself." Lacey states after watching him while they were eating in silence.

Danny offered a closed mouthed smile. "I'm just trying to be respectful. I don't want to make you upset and have you kick me out again." He says.

"I had a reason to put you out earlier. You're good now." Lacey replies as she goes back to eating her pizza and Danny does the same. They finish up and Danny helps Lacey clean up the kitchen like the perfect gentleman he has been all day. Once they're finished, Lacey looks at him sheepishly. "Are you ready to return to the living room?" She asks a little timidly herself now.

"Yes. But can I use your bathroom first?" Danny asks.

"Of course. You do know where it is. You had the free reign of my house earlier." She says.

"I didn't have the free reign of the house. I didn't come upstairs." He admits.

Lacey says nothing. She just walks toward the living room and sits on the sofa. Danny follows suit and goes into her bathroom. A mere two minutes later, he comes back out and sits on the sofa next to her. Lacey again shifts her body and grabs a pillow. She seems to want to shield herself from him. Seemingly out of nowhere, Lacey asks a question. "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" Danny teases. He wants her to ask him.

"Why didn't you come upstairs?" She asks as she locks eyes with him.

"Why didn't you ask me to come upstairs?" He uses that reverse tactic on her.

"Easy. I told you to let yourself out." Lacey answers.

"So, you wanted me to leave?" He inquires.

"Yes." Lacey lies.

"Then why did you let me back in just now?" Danny inquires again.

"To let you apologize and to set the record straight. I really think we need to set some ground rules." Lacey says in a serious tone.

"I'm listening." Danny says as he stares her down.

"We can't do this." Lacey says and stares back at him.

"We can't do what?" Danny asks, challenging her.

"This." She says, while using her hands to motion between them. "We can't keep kissing. You shouldn't be at my house. We can't go on a date."

Danny lets out a sigh of pure frustration. "Why? Why can't we do this?" He wonders.

Lacey deadpans him, then just looks at him like he's an idiot. "Because I'm your doctor. I took an oath, Danny." She states firmly.

"So? We're both adults." Danny counters.

Lacey again deadpans him and just raises her right hand. "I will follow that system of regimen which, according to my ability and judgment, I consider for the benefit of my patients, and abstain from whatever is deleterious and mischievous. I will give no deadly medicine to any one if asked, nor suggest any such counsel; and in like manner I will not give to a woman a pessary to produce abortion. With purity and with holiness I will pass my life and practice my Art. I will not cut persons laboring under the stone, but will leave this to be done by men who are practitioners of this work. Into whatever houses I enter, I will go into them for the benefit of the sick, and will abstain from every voluntary act of mischief and corruption; and, further from the seduction of females or males, of freemen and slaves." Lacey starts and Danny just watches her for a moment.

"Lacey, you can stop." He says but she ignores him and keeps reciting the oath.

"Whatever, in connection with my professional practice or not, in connection with it, I see or hear, in the life of men, which ought not to be spoken of abroad, I will not divulge, as reckoning that all such should be kept secret. While I continue to keep this Oath unviolated, may it be granted to me to enjoy life and the practice of the art, respected by all men, in all times! But should I trespass and violate this Oath, may the reverse be my lot!" Lacey says and finally finishes and puts her hand down.

"I get it. You can stop." Danny says again.

"I'm finished." She says.

"You remembered all of that?" He asks in awe.

"Yes. I have to." Lacey replies and looks around for a minute. They both sit quietly until Danny starts to speak.

"Fine. That settles it. You're not my doctor any more." Danny says and looks at her longingly.

"It's not that simple, Danny." Lacey saya assuredly.

"Why isn't it? You said we can't do this if you're my doctor. I don't want you to be my doctor any more." Danny says in a serious tone.

"And then what?" Lacey asks.

"We stop playing this game. Aren't you tired of playing this game, Lacey?" Danny asks.

"What game are we playing?" Lacey asks in mock confusion.

Danny sighs and rubs his forehead. "Lacey, can you just be honest for five minutes. Three minutes. Please?" He asks as he looks at her.

"Yes. I can be honest for two minutes." She answers.

He didn't waste any time and slid closer to her on the sofa. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't want me?" Danny asks.

Lacey exhaled. "No, I can't." She admits truthfully.

"Then why do you keep fighting this?" Danny asks.

"I already told you why. I'm your doctor. I'll become the laughing-stock of my profession. I"ll be known as the doctor that slept with her patient. I see athletes all day and I have no problems. Then you came along and made me question why I became a doctor. I thought things I should not have thought when I was examining you. That has never happened to me before." Lacey says in pure exasperation.

Danny looks at her carefully. "So you're worried about people will think?" He asks almost incredulously though he understands where she's coming from.

"I have to, Danny. Do you know how hard I had to work to become a doctor? How hard I had to study and push myself? How long I had to go without sleep and eating? How many things I have missed out on? How much money I had to pay to go to medical school? How much debt I was and still am in because of student loans? How hard I have to prove myself in this field? I'm one of few women Orthopedic surgeons that work in sports medicine. People don't take me seriously because I'm a Black woman. They instantly discredit me though I'm good at what I do. They think I'm just a pretty faced little girl playing dress up. How will it look if I get involved with you? You want me to just throw everything I've worked so hard for away over some sexual attraction to my patient?" Lacey fires out without stopping. She finally got that off her chest. She needed him to understand what she was risking.

"Lacey, I understand what you're saying. I do. I understand that it will look bad if you get with me and I was your patient. But we're both consenting adults. I'm not some kid you're trying to take advantage of. I want you. I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you. Sure, right now, it's purely physical, but I really like everything I know about you and would love to learn more. I'm not asking you to sleep with me right now and throw your career away. I would never ask that of you. I couldn't. But you need to live your life and stop worrying about what people are going to think. Don't think I don't understand what you're risking. I know what you're risking being with me." Danny says.

"What makes you think I want to be with you, Danny? What made you come to that conclusion?" Lacey wonders.

Danny looked at her and slid closer to her on the couch. He reached for the pillow that she had a strong grip on. He had to tug a little to pull it from her grasp. He slid even closer to her until he was practically sitting on her. He moved his body forward and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and let out a gasp as he kissed her again. He hungrily started to kiss her as Lacey wrapped her hands around his neck. He slipped his hands around her back and she gasped again. He pressed his body to hers and they kissed feverishly. It was like the first and the second kiss all combined into one. Lacey rubbed her hands through his hair even though it was secured in a bun. She absently yanked it out while their lips were still connected. She tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her as her back made contact with the sofa.

Their lips never left each other's as Lacey made herself more comfortable on the sofa. She opened her legs and let him settle between them and she felt the unmistakable bulge in his pants press against her mound. She instantly got that tingly feeling between her legs. She felt a heartbeat in her crotch. Danny aroused her and awakened her sexual appetite. She loved kissing this man but felt like they should stop. Danny must have been reading her mind because he slowly pulled his lips from hers.

"Do you want to stop?" Danny asks.

Lacey didn't answer and just pressed her arms on his shoulders to lightly push on him and got up. They both sat on the sofa in silence. Lacey looked over at him and finally stood and walked out of her living room. She turned around and looked at Danny expectantly. He stood once he knew she wanted him to follow her. He just wondered if she was leading him to the stairs or to the door.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: I just wanted to touch base with the readers of this and my other stories. I didn't want to just do an author's note as a chapter in the stories and I'm not sure if everyone reads reviews, so I put it here. I won't go too far into detail because I now understand that people don't want to read about my feelings, they just want to read the story. **

**As the author of this story and the others, I'm writing what I want to see with Dacey since the show cheated Dacey and Dacey fans. If what you're reading isn't what you want to see, I strongly suggest and urge you to write what you'd like to see. I'll even offer help with your story if you want. I support you to the fullest. **

**Feathers and Lace fans: I'm going to end that shortly. **

**Endgame fans: That story is a bust. It might even get deleted. **

**Pinks and Blues fans: It will literally kill me to say Goodbye to Princess Leah, so that story might end up being 100 chapters. Just kidding. I love that little angel though.**

**I'm sorry if this author's note has depressed some of you. I truly am in good spirits, so that wasn't my intention. But it will get taken that way. Go figure. I swear I can see it now. LOL. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay. I had too many feels for my other story. Then I got a burst of feels for this one. And the Kavan on my dash today made it worse! **

**I'm changing the rating on this story to M, just a heads up. **

******I DO NOT own the lyrics to "So Gone (What My Mind Says**)" by Jill Scott and "Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys. Used for entertainment purposes only. 

**I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs! :D**

* * *

Lacey stood in her foyer still a little unsure of what she wanted to do. She should do the smart thing and ask Danny to leave before she did something stupid and regrettable. She waited and watched as Danny got up from her sofa and walked towards her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart started to pound. He walked up to her and eyed her suspiciously. He wondered what she was going to do. He had no idea if she was going to put him out of her house again or lead him upstairs like he wanted her to. Lacey just made direct eye contact with him and started up her stairs slowly.

Danny waited a few moments and followed her up the stairs. He watched her walk into a huge bedroom and he walked in knowing full well that it was her bedroom. He saw her sit down on the huge bed that had a beautiful embroidered white headboard and he went to sit down next to her. He started to look around the room to get better insight on the woman he was extremely fond of. He had already explored her downstairs, though he didn't violate her privacy. He just looked at the various pictures she had throughout her house. He saw her smiling broadly in her cap and gown holding her degree, and one of her standing with who he was sure were her parents. He noticed that her mother was slightly shorter than she is, very pretty and had the same dimples Lacey had. Her father was tall, taller than even he was so that must be where she got her height. He saw another woman he assumed was her sister because of the resemblance. She looked exactly like their mother, but she didn't have dimples and was slightly shorter than Lacey, but taller than their mother.

He saw pictures of her and the women that worked in the office and could tell they were really good friends. He saw a picture of her, Charlie, and the other doctor. She had various art prints and seemed to have a strong liking to butterflies. She had several glass, metal, and crystal figurines of lots of different butterflies. She had lots of books in her den and he was surprised by the selection that she had. He figured she just read classics like _Wuthering Heights, The Great Gatsby, and The Scarlet_ _Letter_. But he was surprised to see that she had an assortment of all things. She had a lot of James Patterson, Danielle Steele, and Toni Morrison novels. He even saw the series of _50 Shades of Grey_ and a lot of books by someone named Zane. He smirked to himself when he picked one up and saw that the title was _Dear G Spot._ He knew exactly what that meant and what that book was about. He wondered if he could try some things out with her instead of her reading about it. All in all, he pegged her to be a really well-rounded, normal, clean, intelligent, single woman who was probably borderline lonely. Though she had some extremely good qualities and she was beautiful, he understood why a woman like her would be single and maybe a bit lonely. She probably scared men off with the doctor thing, or didn't think guys were on her level to date. That worked out well for him.

The bad part was her dwelling on being his doctor and denying the pull, chemistry, and attraction between them. Maybe she was ready to put a stop to that now.

Danny stopped thinking and looked over at her. She seemed childlike and innocent. Lacey was sitting there thinking that she really just invited her patient/former patient up into her bedroom and he was now sitting on her bed with her. Unsupervised. She was losing her mind. She just looked at him and remembered the first time she laid eyes on him and how hot and attractive she thought he was. Then she thought of how he looked in that damn suit in her office. She thought of him waiting for her outside of that bathroom at the restaurant and him pushing her back in and kissing her. She thought of him pretty much asking her on a date. She thought about him driving her home and taking care of her. She thought of the kiss they just shared. She thought of how screwed she was.

She looked at Danny again, and pretty much leaped on him and started to kiss him. His body connected with her bed as her body came in contact with his. She laid on top of him and continued to kiss him. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care anymore. She'd go to the chapel at the hospital or go to church and confess her sins. She adjusted her body on top of his and tried not to feel anything as she looked down at him. He slid his hands up her back and caressed smooth skin. He carefully and slowly removed her tank and she was now topless in front of him. He rolled them over so that she was now under him.

Danny stopped momentarily to take off his tee-shirt. She had already seen him with his shirt off, but of course this was different. She glanced at the tattoo of a flaming soccer ball on his side and realized that she didn't notice it before. She was all in her feels and thinking things she shouldn't have when she examined him. Professional athletes with tattoos are like second nature. She liked his; it seemed to suit him. It did suit him because soccer was his life. Once his shirt was off, he laid back on her and started to kiss her again. When he went for her neck and slid his hand up her body and lightly grazed her boob, she let out a moan that surprised her.

She tried not to think about her being in her bed with Charlie a day ago, really the night before. She tried not to think of how different that felt. She was enjoying this but she didn't want it to happen. She wasn't enjoying her time with Charlie, but needed it to happen to avoid this very moment. She was laying in her bed with her patient/former patient, topless, and he was kissing her and fondling her breasts. It felt ridiculously good. His hands. His hands felt good on her breasts. He lightly squeezed her nipple between his two fingers and she moaned again.

He lowered his head and started to kiss her breasts. He licked around the areola and took her nipple into his mouth. He fondled and teased it with his tongue until he felt Lacey tug on his hair and moaned again. He went back to kiss her on the mouth and then nibbled on her ear. He went to kiss and suck on her neck while caressing her breasts again. Danny pulled away from her neck and looked at her. "What do you like?" He inquired. He removed his hand from touching her breast and started to rub her abdomen.

Lacey becomes flustered. "What?" She asks in subtle confusion.

"I asked what do you like? What kind of sexual things do you like? I don't want to do the wrong thing and turn you off." He says and looks at her carefully.

Lacey realized she had never been asked that question before. She didn't know how to answer it. She just wanted him to do whatever and take her. She knew damn well he knew his way around a woman's body. He probably slept with women all over the country. Then she realized that she shouldn't have thought that. She put that thought right out of her mind or she wouldn't be able to go through with what she was about to do. "I've never been asked that question before, so I don't know how to answer it." She says, almost in an embarrassed tone.

"So I guess you've only been with selfish men, or you're still a virgin." He poses as a statement rather than a question.

Lacey giggled nervously. "I'm not a virgin, Danny. I've just never been asked that before. I'm more of a go with the flow kind of woman." She counters. She watched as Danny got off her bed and kicked his sneakers off and pulled his work out pants off. She didn't know how she felt about him removing his underwear. She had to stop thinking about that when he took them off. _Oh shit. Yeah, he has a big one. I wasn't just imagining that when I felt it before. _Lacey thought. _It's about to go down and I'm not ready. But I am ready. I need this. I want this. _He leaned on the bed and kissed her before he pulled back and took her yoga pants and her thong off slowly.

Danny wondered what was under those yoga pants and now he knew. Lacey had a really nice body though he really wasn't surprised. He wanted to stand there and admire her nakedness for as long as he could. He wanted to cherish the moment, but figured he was on borrowed time because she had the ability to change her mind any moment. He climbed back on the bed and laid on top of her and started to kiss her. He pulled back and looked at her and couldn't believe they were really about to do this. He started to kiss her again.

Lacey got into the kiss because she really loved kissing Danny. He kissed her with so much heat and passion. He kissed her like he was hungry and she was food. She felt his penis brush against her vagina and it made her shudder from the thickness and hardness of it. She really wanted him to just hurry and put it inside of her before she changed her mind. And she should change her mind. She needed to change her mind. But she needed this. She wanted this. She wanted Danny. She wanted him to do to her what she wanted him to do the first time she saw him. When Phoebe asked her if she wanted to hit that. She did want to hit that and she was about to. The fact that she really needed to have sex with this man was irrelevant. He was still technically her patient. _Damn that fucking oath I took! I should've just became an engineer or something. I wouldn't have this problem. _Lacey thought. She started hating that her parents raised her right and with morals and dignity. She hated that she cared what people thought. Her emotions were her enemy at the moment. They had taken over and betrayed her.

_Why does my body ignore what my mind says? _

_Don't want this thing, but can't let go  
Even though, I need it so  
Your arms they soothe me  
But I ain't no game, I ain't no toy, I ain't just brain.  
This ain't no movie mane...  
I'm a real woman  
Been down this road before  
I just need more_

_Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_  
_I try to keep it intact, but I'm here in this bed._

_I need to... listen, listen... _

_Emotions deep down inside of me_  
_I'm trying to hide, but they keep finding me_  
_I want to lay low, but continuously you do_  
_Unh, unh, unh_  
_All the right things (damn)_  
_So sweet to me_  
_(Eh, eh, eh)_  
_What do I do?_  
_(Oh...)_

_Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_  
_I try to keep it intact, but I'm here in this bed._  
_I need to... damn_  
_Why does my body ignore what my mind says?_  
_I try to keep it intact but I'm here in this bed._  
_Again, I'm scared... Again _

_Oh oh oh_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _Lacey thought and cursed herself.

Danny moved from kissing her on the mouth to kissing her on the neck again. Lacey turned her head to the side and got lost in the moment. She felt him kissing her breasts again and he kissed her abdomen. His hand grazed the crease between her legs. His hand gripped her thigh and parted her legs. She was enjoying what he was doing and about to do to her until she opened her eyes. And stared right into her mirror. She saw everything in the mirror and really saw what she was doing and about to do. She cursed herself again. "Danny. Danny We can't do this." She says and hopes that she can come out of this unscathed, but somehow she strongly doubted it.

Danny raised up and rolled off of her to next to her. "I knew you were going to say that." He says solemnly.

Lacey exhaled just from the pure despair she felt. "If it matters, I'm sorry. I really am." She says honestly and was insanely close to crying and losing it all right in front of him.

"It matters. But Lacey, I can't take all of these mixed signals. I kissed you and you kissed me back. Then you say we can't do that. I kissed you again and you kissed me back. You put me out of your house and invite me in. You let me kiss you again, then you invite me up here. You kiss me yet again, and then you say we can't do this. I really like you, and I know you like me too. But I can't keep playing these games with you." Danny admits truthfully. He says it in the calmest tone he can manage. He isn't at all angry with Lacey, but he's frustrated with the entire situation all together.

Lacey looks over at him and realizes that he's right, but that doesn't stop her from getting upset. "What exactly do you expect from me Danny? I just told you what I'd be risking if I got involved with you. I'm your doctor and this will look bad. You can't expect me to just throw my career that I worked so hard for away because I want to have sex with you." She says and sighs.

"Lacey, we already discussed this. I don't want you to be my doctor any more. I don't care what people think, but I can see why you do. I think that you need to stop and think of yourself for a moment and not what everybody else wants and thinks. Aren't you unhappy doing what everyone else wants you to do?" He asks as he looks over at her.

"I have an image and a reputation to uphold. Is sex all you want from me? I'm sure you can get sex from anywhere you want it." Lacey states.

"No, sex is not all I want from you. You're right, I can get it from anywhere. That isn't what this is about. You really need to just say to hell with it and do what's going to make you happy." Danny replies sincerely.

Lacey looked over at him and forced herself to not become angry. "And then what? We have sex and I lose everything? You're suddenly the man of my dreams and the answer to all of my prayers? Do we just ride off into the sunset? Since I'm just supposed to let everything go and sleep with you, tell me what happens next. I'm just magically supposed to be with you because it's what we both want?" Lacey felt heated and very vulnerable after that. She wished she wasn't naked and in her bed with him.

Danny exhaled sharply and tried to calm himself from the anger he was feeling. He didn't want to blow up and become too angry with her, but she was frustrating him. He felt spent. "When did I say you had to give up everything and date me? Don't start putting words in my mouth, Lacey. I'm only saying you need to live a little. You literally just told me that you want me too. I'm only telling you to give in because I know that's what you want and what you need. Not because I want you to lose everything, not because I wanted a quick fuck, but because I really like you and I want something with you. If you don't want to have sex fine, but to act like I'm just here to ruin your life is just unfair, Lacey. It really is." Danny says and gets up to start getting dressed. He isn't even angry. He's more along the lines of hurt, but he isn't angry.

"It is unfair and I'm sorry that I've led you on and gave you so many mixed signals. I wish this were easier. I wish I could just say, 'Fuck it' and sleep with you. I wish I could just be in a relationship with you. I'm sorry that that isn't possible. I'm really sorry for trying to blame all of this on you, when I'm as much to blame as you are. Maybe even more so." Lacey says as she gets out of her bed and throws her tank, thong, and yoga pants back on. She felt Danny watching her. She realized that it didn't matter since he had already seen her completely naked for a while now. She saw him too. She wanted to do things to his naked body but her stupid ass conscience wouldn't let her.

Danny just looked at her for a moment. "Why? Because you were the doctor and I was the patient?" He questions.

Lacey sighed and looked at him. "Yes."

"Lacey, I already told you that I'm not some kid you're taking advantage of. I'm an adult. We both are. What we do is our business." He expressed.

"Yeah, it's our business until I'm brought up before the ethics board for violating the code of conduct and disobeying my vow." Lacey sighed again.

"And how will they know? I don't kiss and tell." He states with conviction.

"You don't have to tell. It's our business and I have a strange feeling that it will get out and everyone will know about us. And for the reason I told you, everyone will have an opinion about it. Maybe I don't want to go through that. Sometimes it's just easier to just say no to something to avoid all the drama and bullshit that comes with it."

"Then why are you bullshitting me?" Danny wonders.

"Excuse me?" Lacey asks incredulously.

Danny scoffed and walked towards her. "You keep worrying about what people will think when you know it's what you want and you're purposely denying yourself that. I know exactly what you want and need better than you think I do. So don't bullshit with me." Danny says.

Lacey folds her arms across her chest in defiance. "Enlighten me." She exclaims.

"You want a stable, committed, and loving relationship. You've always wanted that. You're upset that you don't have that so you live your life alone in this big house. You think the fact that you're a doctor scares men off because you think it makes you look too independent, but you want a man to take care of you. Or you don't know how to take some seriously because they may just want your money. So, you put these walls up and use the fact that you're a doctor as an excuse. Now you've met a man that you want, and appreciates the fact that you're a doctor. That isn't intimidated by that and wants nothing from you but you. He just happens to be your patient, and you think that's the end of the world like you fell for a teenager or he's your best friend's husband or something. You're so worried about what people will think when you don't realize nobody will even care that you met a guy that just happened to be your patient. How right was I?" He ponders once he's done with his analysis.

Lacey swallowed back tears and couldn't deny the words that he was saying. "You were right about some things. How though?" She wonders.

"You don't think I can relate to this? You don't think women want to date me just because I'm a professional soccer player and they know I have money? You don't think I can't take these women seriously? They just want a meal ticket. They like my looks, my stature, and my money. You don't care about that. You already have your own money and the pro athlete thing doesn't even faze you. That made me like you." Danny says and just looks at her.

"I see professional athletes every day, so no, it doesn't faze me. I messed up when I started to have feelings for you and that's just wrong. Yes, I like you, but it doesn't matter. Because I can't ruin this. I love what I do and can't ruin my career with a relationship that would be based on sexual attraction. We know that something is there. And tonight was just sexual frustration reaching it's breaking point. It can't happen again." Lacey says surely.

Danny gave her an offended look. "You and I both know it's more than that. You want me and I want you."

Lacey backed up to sit on her bed. She felt drained and needed Danny to leave. "Can you give me some time to think things through? I don't think it's right. I can't have sex with you when you're still my patient. Can you just respect that?" Lacey asks, even though she doesn't feel like she needs time. She just needs him to leave and to never step foot in her house again.

"I can respect that even though I told you that you aren't my doctor any more. Did you forget that?" Danny asks.

Lacey decides to ignore his question. "Can we not talk about this any more? I already feel bad enough, Danny." She says and gives him a pleading look.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I'm really trying here, Lacey." Danny exclaims.

"I know you're trying, but it's pointless. We can't do this." She says and glances at him briefly.

Danny just looks at her. He figures it would be best if he broached another topic. "So, are we still on for Saturday?" He asks just to see what she says.

"What?" She asks though she heard him just fine.

Danny smirked, knowing she would do that. He's really starting to read her well. "Saturday. The skybox. Are we still on for that?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lacey admits and feels a little bad at the look he gets on his face. She was somehow saved when she heard her phone on her nightstand ring. She wondered who it was. She had to check and see because it could be a patient. "I have to get that." Lacey says in an apologetic tone. He took that as his cue to sit down on her bed beside her because he wasn't quite ready to leave. They had things they needed to discuss. "Hello?" Lacey asks as she answers the phone. She already knows that it's her sister, Clara. Somebody she usually loves to talk to, but doesn't want to talk to at the moment. Clara can read her like a book and pick up on her mood and emotions just by the sound of her voice. Lacey started to get a little stressed out by Danny sitting down on her bed instead of leaving like she wanted him to. And now she had to talk to Clara.

"So I finally get in contact with you? I know you're a doctor and all, but you should never be too busy to talk to your baby sister." Clara says and chuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry about that. I've been busy. You know how it goes. How are you, Cara?" Lacey says and fails miserably trying to mask her feelings. 'Cara' is the name that only Lacey calls her because it was hard for her to pronounce Clara when they were younger, and it just stuck.

"What's wrong with you?" Clara wonders in concern.

"Nothing is wrong with me? Why do you ask?" Lacey would love to pour her heart out to her sister, but she just can't do it in front of Danny.

"Because I can tell by the sound of your voice that something is wrong. Why don't you want to tell me? We tell each other everything." Clara reminds her.

"Cara, nothing is wrong." Lacey lies.

"You're lying. Do I have to come over there and see for myself?" Clara asks.

"No!" Lacey says a little over zealously. She looked over at Danny briefly. "I meant, no. You don't have to come over here." Lacey answers and really wishes that Clara would come over there. She needed her sister.

"Now I know something is wrong. Do you have company? That's it, isn't it?" Clara asks quizzically.

"No, I don't have company." Lacey lies again.

"Yes, you do. That's why you're acting strange and being vague. Did I catch you at a bad time? Are you naked in the bed and having sex? Why did you even answer the phone is you were busy with a man?" Clara fires off.

"Cara, I am not naked in the bed and having sex." Lacey admits honestly.

"Good. Then I'm coming over." Clara says a little smartly. She knows that Lacey is lying.

"Cara, do not come over here." Lacey counters sternly and does everything she can to avoid eye contact with Danny.

"Why don't you want me to come over? What are you hiding over there?" Clara wonders.

"Fine, Cara. I have company. Damn." Lacey admits and sighs from pure aggravation.

Clara starts laughing, but Lacey isn't. "I knew you had someone over there. Who is he?" She asks.

"Just someone I met. Can I call you back later? Or tomorrow?" Lacey asks.

"Ok, Lace. I won't interrupt your time with your company. I want to hear everything soon. Love you!" Clara says.

"Love you too, Cara." Lacey says and hangs up. "Sorry about that." She says and looks over at Danny. They just kind of look at each other awkwardly and then just sit there in silence. Lacey needed him to go. It was getting late. She didn't want to be rude, but he needed to leave. He just had to.

"You want me to leave, right?" Danny asks suddenly.

Lacey looked over at him and locked eyes with him. "Don't take it the wrong way, but yes." She answers. "I'm sorry to just put you out. You still don't have your car, do you?" She wonders. _Yeah, he needs to leave. Immediately!_

"No, I don't. Would you mind taking me to get it?" He asks in a soft, almost scared like tone.

"I guess I can't since I'm the reason you don't have your car." She says and gets up to walk into her closet. Once she was inside, she took a series of deep breaths. This man was doing something to her. He was getting to her. Getting is the wrong word. He had already gotten to her. She took off her yoga pants and slipped on jeans, a thin sweater and a pair of Ugg boots. She readied herself to lay eyes on Danny again before she stepped out of her closet. He was sitting on her bed right where she left him. She smiled despite the agony she felt brewing inside of her. "Ready?"

Danny smirked. "I guess." He says and stands. He noticed how good she looked in her jeans and tried to put it out of his mind. He thought about her in the nude and tried to put that out of his mind too. He was really in to her and wanted her badly, but she was determined to not do anything about it. It made him feel a little uneasy. If she had just flat-out rejected him, he would have been alright. But she wanted him and kept using the 'I'm your doctor' thing as a crutch. He wished that he had just met her on the street somewhere instead of in her exam room. He stood and followed her out the room and down the stairs.

Lacey just went straight to get her purse and her keys and headed for the door. Danny followed her out in silence. He felt defeated. They got into her car and she pulled off. She turned on the radio so that they wouldn't ride in silence. She needed some kind of buffer between them. They were driving along until a song she didn't need to come on, came on.

_Moment of honesty _

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight _

_Who's it gonna be? _

_I'm gonna sit right here and tell you all that comes to me _

_And if you have something to say _

_You should say it right now_

_You ready? _

_You give me a feeling that I've never felt before _

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it _

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore _

_And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy? _

_If you ask me I'm ready, if you ask me I'm ready_

_This isn't exactly how it should feel if it's meant to be _

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually? _

_If we gonna do something 'bout it _

_We should do it right now, baby_

_You give me a feeling that I've never felt before _

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it _

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore _

_It is what we make it_

Lacey shifted in her seat and became uncomfortable. That song and the lyrics were doing her in. She unconsciously sped up. Danny watched her shift, but didn't say anything. He figured the song was getting to her because it was dropping truth bombs.

_I was wondering maybe could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy? _

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm saying _

_If you ask me I'm ready, if you ask me I'm ready_

Lacey became increasingly uncomfortable and reached to turn the station, but Danny interrupted her.

"I know this is your car, but could you leave it? I like that song." He says, knowing that it's getting to her.

"Sure." Lacey says and almost curses.

_Yeah, yeah, saying _

_Why give up before we try? _

_Feel the lows before the highs _

_Clip our wings before we fly away _

_I can't say I came prepared _

_I'm suspended in the air _

_Won't you come be in the sky with me?_

_I was wondering maybe could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy? _

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm saying _

_If you ask me I'm ready, if you ask me I'm ready _

_If you ask me I'm ready, if you ask me I'm ready_

Lacey breathed a sigh of relief when the song was over, but it was too late. She knew what she had to do. She started driving back towards her house. _Fuck it!_ She thought.

They continued to ride towards her house and Danny picked up on it. "Are we going back to your house?" He asks tentatively.

"Yes." Is all she says.

"Did you forget something?" Danny wonders.

"Yes." Lacey answers and continues to drive. _Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!_ She kept thinking. _I'll be sorry tomorrow._ She kept driving and finally pulled up in front of her house. She parked and turned her car off and removed the keys from the ignition without a word. She just grabbed her purse and got out of her car and went in her house. Danny just sat there confused for a minute. He didn't understand what she meant. He looked over at the door and saw that it was open, but he figured that was just because she forgot something. She came back to the door and waved him in. He was still confused, but Lacey has confused him since he met her. He got out and walked up to her door and walked in. He just saw her standing there and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asks expectantly.

She stepped closer to him. "No one can know. Ok?" Lacey says as she shuts the door and pressed her lips to his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have an update for you. It's easy to write for the best group of readers ever. I love you guys. You make me smile. This update is Dacey goodness and sexiness from start to finish. I hope you enjoy!**

**I told y'all I was changing the rating, right? That will be done soon. Wouldn't be me if the rating wasn't M. I make no apologies for that. My M rated shit gets the most traffic, so what does that tell you? Y'all are just as perverted as I am! ;)**

**I promise that I will update Friendmance next. I promise. I know you guys love that fic. I love you for loving it.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs! **

* * *

_No one can know, ok?_

Danny was shocked to say the least at Lacey's statement to him. He wasn't going to tell anyone about them anyway. What he did or didn't do with women was between her and him. He fully understood her not wanting anyone to know about them because it did look bad in a sense, but they were both single and consenting adults and could do what they wanted to do. If he had to keep his relationship with Lacey a secret, then so be it. He pulled her closer in his arms and really got into the kiss. He silently hoped to himself that she wouldn't stop him again, because he didn't think he could get turned on for the third time in a row, and then have to stop cold. He wanted Lacey. Wanted her from the first time he laid eyes on her. She wanted him too, and he was glad she was finally getting with the program. She had the potential to stop at anytime, but somehow, Danny didn't think she would this time.

"Are you really sure about this, Lacey?" Danny asks as he reluctantly breaks the kiss.

She stared deep into his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." Lacey says and starts to kiss him again.

He broke the kiss again. "You're not going to change your mind again, are you?" He wonders in slight apprehension.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind again. You have that song that you made me listen to to thank for that." Lacey says and then smiles.

That was all Danny needed to hear. He got deeper into the kiss and cursed his knee injury. If he hadn't hurt it during his last game, he would have picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. But as long as they got there, it was fine with him. Lacey broke the kiss this time and just took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. They slowly walked through the door and Lacey encouraged Danny to sit on the end of the bed. He just sat there and watched her as she undressed in front of him. She kicked off the boots that every woman seemed to own a pair of and slid her jeans off. He stared at her in her thong before she took her sweater off. He stared at her longingly as he kicked off his sneakers and took his shirt off at the same time. As soon as his shirt was past his head, Lacey climbed on him and straddled his waist.

She smiled at him before she grabbed the sides of his face and brought her lips to his. She hungrily kissed him as he rubbed his hands up her back and quickly broke the kiss as took her tank off. He smiled at the sight of her naked breasts in front of him again. He took his thumb and slowly started to rub her nipples. They were already erect, but became stiffer at him rubbing them. Lacey moved her hair out of her face as she smiled at him again and bit her lip. She leaned forward and started to kiss Danny again. She was still straddling his waist and felt him start to get aroused. Instead of scaring her like it did before, it turned her on and made her vagina moist with anticipation.

Danny took his hand and started to rub her ass. He started to play with the bands of her thong and slipped his finger under them. He slid his hand down her ass and stopped where the thong disappeared. He stuck his middle finger inside of her and felt his penis jump at how wet she was. He noticed that she was wetter than she was earlier so that really let him know she was ready for him and wanted to do this. He stopped kissing her lips and went for her neck as he continued to finger her. He got more turned on when she moaned into his ear. He fingered her some more as she continued to moan into his ear until he stopped and grabbed her by the waist and rolled them over. He forgot all about his knee and hopped off the bed and quickly yanked his work out pants and his boxers off. He removed them as quickly as a male exotic dancer did. He got back into the bed with Lacey and started to kiss her before moving to her neck and then he lowered his head and started to kiss her breasts. He knew that she liked that from the reaction he got from her earlier. He repeated those exact actions as he paid special attention to her erect nipples as he nibbled on both of them. He licked around the areola and took her nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked on her nipples like he was hungry and they were food. He fondled and teased it with his tongue until he felt Lacey tug on his hair and moaned again. He liked it when she tugged on his hair. He kissed down her abdomen and stopped at her belly button that stopped just above where her thong ended. He gripped the sides of her thong and slowly pulled it from her body. She had already been naked in front of him before, but now he took his time to enjoy it. At first he just glanced over her body because he thought she would change her mind just like she did, so he was hurrying. Now, he was going to take his time. He admired every line and curve of her body. He admired it so much he wanted her naked in front of him all the time. He had been with incredibly good-looking and beautiful women before, who were mostly models, actresses, and cheerleaders. Lacey was equally, if not more beautiful than those women. He went on and readily admitted that she was more because her body looked as good as any model's did, she had a beautiful face, and the cherry on top was she was smart. Not just regular smart, but the kind of smart you had to be to become a doctor. He admired that and that made him want her even more. Plus the chase made him want her too. In addition to her being off-limits because she started as his doctor, it seemed sexier to him. Now she stopped fighting it and she was gloriously naked in front of him. She was no longer his doctor, but he was about to play doctor with her. He fingered her with his thumb and then lightly blew on her vagina. She moaned at that action so he figured she liked it and did it again. He licked his thumb and went back to fingering her with his thumb. Her moans turned him on and figured he could get her to moan more and maybe even scream if he did more than finger her.

He had already asked her what she liked and she told him she was a go with the flow kind of woman. He assumed she would go with the flow of what he was about to do as he lowered himself on the bed and opened her legs a little farther apart. He blew on her vagina again before he pressed his mouth to it. He felt Lacey jerk as he really started to kiss her down there. She jerked again and stiffened when she felt his tongue connect with her clitoris. It stayed there and then she felt a finger slide into her opening. She felt his tongue pull away and then his fingers rub her clitoris and she jerked again.

"How does that feel?" He asked her in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"It feels great. Best feeling in the world." Lacey moaned out.

"Good." He says and goes back to pleasuring her with his mouth.

Lacey started to get lost in thought and the actions of what he was doing to her. _I should stop him. Should I stop him? But...it...feels...so... I didn't know I wanted him to do this. I should stop him. This isn't right. _Suddenly, her alter ego took over and nearly cursed her out. _No, you don't fucking stop him! What's wrong with you?! Enjoy that shit! You know you like it and need it. He wants to do it so let him. So shut the hell up, Lacey! _Lacey's alter ego gave her the business and she chose to listen to her. She went back to thinking that she would be sorry in the morning. Or maybe not. Judging by how good she felt now from what he was doing to her, she didn't feel at all sorry. _Don't you feel a little bit guilty? _The moral police asked her. _Why should I feel guilty? _Her alter ego asked as her answer. All of that talk seemed and sounded like jargon to her when she saw stars and an orgasm hit her with a physical force. She wanted to weep from how good it felt. She said she needed a night of meaningless sex, and she was well on her way to getting it.

She thought he would stop since she came, but he didn't. He gave more sucks and licks to her clitoris until he stopped suddenly and looked up at her. He smirked at her from being the one to make her let her guard down and send her over the edge. He abruptly grabbed her thighs and rolled her over on to her abdomen. He moved towards her head and started to kiss the nape on her neck. He kissed down her spine slowly as he massaged her ass cheeks. He stopped at the small of her back and then gently grabbed her waist and pulled her up by it. He pulled her ass close to his penis. He rubbed the length of her slit with his fingers first, and then his penis. He took his fingers and rubbed her clitoris and her opening and she was still wet and ready for him. He teased her clitoris with the tip of his penis and then her lips until he focused on her opening. He slowly slid inside of her and never wanted to leave at the feeling of how wet, warm and tight she was. Her vagina felt like Heaven to him and he wanted to reside in there forever. He started to slowly pound and thrust into her. Each thrust was met with a moan from her and that somehow made him harder. Lacey's reactions to what he was doing to her really turned him on because he knew they were genuine and she wasn't faking it. She truly liked what he was doing to her and that made him feel good. Plus her sticking to her word and not stopping him made her even sexier to him. He knew that somewhere in the back of her mind, she still felt like what they were doing was wrong, like it was forbidden. So her responding to him felt great. He didn't think what they were doing was wrong, but he understood completely where she was coming from. He wasn't going to tell anyone, but he already knew that there was no way in the world that this would just be a one time thing. If she wanted to keep it a secret, then that was fine with him for the time being. But he wanted more of her and what they were doing. He really got into his groove of having doggy style sex with Lacey. It was his favorite position, even though now it was starting to get to him with his jacked up knee. He needed her to get on top and he decided to whisper that in her ear. He knew that would make her more inclined to do so. "I want you to ride me." Danny says in his sexy voice.

Lacey stopped moaning and moving in front of him for a moment and turned around and looked at him. Danny loved the sexy look she gave him. She bit her lip again and then smiled. "Ok." She says and he pulls out of her and lies on his back on her bed. He got turned on at the sight of her climbing on him. He almost lost it when she grabbed is dick and put it inside of her and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. She started to ride him and he loved the look on her face and her breasts bouncing in front him. He enjoyed the sight of that and then reached up to palm one. He then took his hand and slid it down her stomach and stopped at her vagina. He took his thumb and started to rub her clitoris . She moaned when he lightly pinched it. Lacey really got into her rhythm of riding him and he felt like he had really awakened her wild side. He could tell that Lacey turned into a different woman in the bedroom. He thought she might be shy and timid from her reaction to him asking what she liked. She really was a go with the flow kind of woman. He liked that she turned into a sex kitten. Totally different from her doctor persona. He knew there was something sexy about her. He just knew it. He knew it the first time he saw her when she examined him. He also liked that she probably wasn't really aware of the effect she had on him. He thought he'd have to bring her out of her shell. He was wrong. Having sex with the sexy doctor proved to be more than he had expected. He didn't think that it wouldn't be good, but he thought he's have to do all the work. He was wrong again. Lacey was clearly putting it on him and making sure that he wanted to come back for more.

Lacey really let herself go and enjoy having sex with Danny. She was already at the point of no return, so she might as well enjoy it. And she was enjoying it. Danny was good. Hell, even great. Fuck it, he was the best. She figured that it wouldn't be that great because he's a professional athlete and so good-looking. She was wrong. Danny definitely knew what to do with his mouth and his penis. Him drilling her from behind felt so good, she didn't want him to stop. Then he asked her to get on top and she just went wild. Danny brought out a side of her she didn't know she had. She wanted Danny to get inside of her the first time she saw him and now he was. Phoebe asked her if she wanted to hit that, and she admitted that she did. Now she was and she was loving it. From the size of his dick and him knowing what to do with it, she wanted to continue having sex with him. Why not? She might as well. She was already doing it. And it was good. So good. She wanted his dick inside of her forever. Keeping it a secret would probably be the hard part, but she wasn't thinking about that. Danny was going to be her regular whether he wanted to be or not. She'd pay for her sins at a later date. If fucking him was wrong, and it was/wasn't, then she didn't want to be right. She thought of when he walked into her office wearing that damn suit and how sexy he looked. He was sexy as shit with his clothes on and sexy as shit with them off. His body was just sexy. And his dick was good. Real good. She wanted to tell everyone about it but knew she shouldn't and couldn't. Someone might want to take it away. No, she was keeping this dirty little secret to herself. _Fuck it! _She thought as she continued to ride him. She started to get that feeling. She was about to reach her peak and have orgasm number two. She wanted a few more before the night was out. Even more than that because she wasn't going to work the next day. She already planned to not go. She started to think of all the dick she was going to get from Danny in the next several hours and lost it. She felt her vagina jump and stopped for a second. Then she continued to ride him and he got there with her minutes later. He grabbed her by the waist and went stiff as he unloaded. Lacey climbed off him and laid beside him. She looked over at the sexy ass man in her bed. She realized she had never been with a man more sexier than Danny. He turned towards her and gave her a look she had never seen on his face before. She wondered what it meant. Danny was thinking that she was too awesome and too beautiful to keep as a secret. He wanted to show her off. He wanted bragging rights. He wanted to show people that he could pull a woman as amazing as Lacey, and she wasn't a model, actress, dancer, or cheerleader. She was actually a doctor and that made him feel something he couldn't explain.

"What?" Lacey asks in wonderment.

"I was just thinking how unfair it is that I have to keep you and this a secret." Danny admits.

"Come on. This kind of secret is sexy. We're like Romeo and Juliet." She says as she rolls around in the bed some.

"Because that ended well." Danny says and Lacey giggles. He starts to stare at her some more. She made him feel things he never felt before. He had just had some incredible sex with her, and he wasn't used to feeling that way after sex. He had to change focus.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lacey asks playfully.

"I had no idea you had that in you." Danny says honestly as he reaches over to move her hair out of her face.

"What? You had no idea I had what in me?" Lacey wonders.

Danny slides closer to her on the bed. "What just happened. I never knew you'd be that wild in bed." He admits honestly.

Lacey blushed. "I didn't either. I think you bring out the wild side of me." She confesses and does the same thing to his hair.

"I'm glad that I could do that. I had a feeling you had a wild side to you when I first met you." Danny says as he strokes her arm.

"You did? Why?" Lacey questions.

"I don't know. Just this feeling I got. I knew you were one of those women that wore sexy things under her clothes just because." Danny says and Lacey blushed again.

"I am guilty of doing that. I could open a store with the amount of _Victoria's Secret _stuff I own." Lacey admits truthfully.

Danny grins at her. "I'd like to see you wear some of it."

"I guess I can do that for you. I know you're probably used to models." Lacey states rather surely.

"Yes, but you look just as good as a model. Actually, better." Danny says.

Lacey makes a face. "You don't have to butter me up, I already slept with you." She says as she eyes him dead on. "Or are you trying to butter me up for the other thing?" She asks a little skeptically.

"I'm not trying to butter you up, just stating a fact. I really thought you were going to change your mind again." Danny confesses.

Lacey moved closer to him and got on top of him again and kissed him. She reached down to stroke his penis while they were kissing. He caressed her lower back and ass as the kiss intensified. She pulled away and looked at him. "Aren't you glad I didn't?" She asks and presses her lips to his before he has a chance to answer. She kept kissing him and slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted herself on his. It kind of turned her on and made her want to do something nasty. She pulled away from him and quickly went to his crotch area. She licked on his already erect penis and it somehow got harder. She watched the thick veins form in it before her very eyes. Danny made a noise she couldn't quite decipher when she fully took him into her mouth. She licked and sucked on him until he called out her name. That turned her on and made her vagina quiver. She wanted his dick inside of her again. She wanted to make a mold of his penis that she could keep with her always to use whenever she felt like it. She gave more sucks to the thick bulbous head and Danny reached down to tap her and warn her. When she didn't stop, he made another indistinguishable sound, then cursed.

"Shit, Lacey." He says with her mouth still on him. She lapped him up a little more and finally pulled away from him. She smiled up at him and hopped out of her bed. She just stood there and smiled at him for a minute. She started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Lacey says and walked into her bathroom with Danny watching her walk away. She quickly relieved her self and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She thought she'd feel bad, but she didn't. She didn't feel bad at all. There was no reason for her to. She was going to do it again. Just as long as they kept it a secret. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on and walked out of her bathroom. She saw Danny just laying in her bed, seemingly waiting for her. She saw that he was hard again. She just stood and stared at him and his erection and wondered what she would do. She was thirsty for water, but hungry for dick.

"Are you about to kick me out again?" Danny asks as he looks at her.

"What? Hell no. I was just going downstairs to get some water. But since I see that you're aroused again, that can wait." She says as she unties her robe, lets it drop to the floor, and walks over to the bed. She climbed on top of him again and literally sat down on his erect penis. "You're spending the night, right?" Lacey asks as she leans forward further and pressed her lips to his and gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course I'm spending the night. I'm surprised you want me to." Danny says

Lacey smiled down at him. "I kind of don't want you to leave." She says and smiles at him again.

"I kind of don't want to leave." He replies and grabs a handful of her ass. He saw Lacey bite her lip again and close her eyes as she started to move on top of him. She got into a steady rhythm of riding him that was somehow better than the first time. Danny sat up a little and sucked on her nipples. He took his hand and started to rub her clitoris in circular motions. He gave a light bite of her nipple and that caused Lacey to moan and open her eyes.

"I have teeth too, Danny. Just remember that." She says and bends down to playfully kiss him on the lips. She slid her tongue along his lips and gave him a lite bite. "See?"

Danny just laughed and pecked her on the nose as she continued to ride him. She leaned back and almost sat down on him as she started to play with his balls. He loved her playing with his balls while she was riding him, but he thought it would make him cum too fast. Danny took his penis out of her and started to stroke it with one hand while he turned Lacey over. He used his hands to pull her ass closer to him. Lacey let out a sharp breath as he entered her from behind. Lacey was moaning his name loudly from his powerful thrusts. She saw stars again as he grabbed her by her waist and rolled them over. Lacey immediately started to ride him in reverse cowgirl. Danny reached around to play with her clit while she rode him. He surprised her by rolling them over again so that he was now on top. He would ignore his knee by putting her in a different position. He pulled out of her and turned her on her side and got on his side behind her. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it and entered her. He played with her clitoris as he moved in and out of her. Se felt like he was filling her vagina to the max and hitting her from all angles. He slowed down his movements and it felt like he was hitting her clitoris from the inside. Danny pumped into her slowly until she saw stars. He pounded into her at many different speeds that caught Lacey off guard. She got used to one pace and then he changed it up. It caused her vagina to pulsate. He was making her scream as he hit all the right spots. Then he increased his movements when Lacey squeezed her vaginal muscles tighter around Danny's dick with each thrust he gave. She let out a moan that surprised both of them. She realized she had tears coming from her eyes. The sex was that good. He exploded and they climaxed together. Danny pulled out of her but held her close to him in his arms. Lacey started to stroke his hand with hers.

"How's your knee?" Lacey asks out of nowhere.

"Fine. Could be better." He says honestly.

Lacey just turned from on her side and got on her knees beside him. She started to massage his knee. She wasn't his doctor any more, but she cared about his knee and his playing career. He just laid there and let her work her magic, and his knee felt a lot better. He realized just how amazing and dedicated to her career that Lacey was and it made him really feel something for her. Feelings that he felt that went way beyond the sex they just had.

"How's that?" Lacey asks while never taking her hands off his knee.

"It's great. Thanks." He says and smiles at her. He started to get aroused once again. Lacey just stared at his erection and became a little hypnotized. She needed a night of meaningless sex, and she was getting. The only thing was, it wasn't feeling that meaningless to her. And that was a problem. She just tried to focus back on the exquisite erection in front of her. Danny got turned on at her watching his erection. He watched her bite her lip again. She stroked her breast unconsciously. "Lacey?" Danny says as a way to bring her out of her trance.

"Yes, Danny?" She asks as she finally looks at his face instead of his penis.

He stares at her for a moment by giving her that look that made her weak in her knees, that made her ask Charlie out on a date to get her mind off him, that look that made her say _Fuck it! _and forget that he was her patient briefly. She crawled towards him seductively without a word. She climbed on his lap and started to kiss him deeply. He pulled back briefly while he rubbed her ass. He then grabbed his dick and slid it inside of her slowly. "I might regret saying this later, but I'm glad I injured my knee." Danny says as he starts to grind into her.

"I won't say that, I'm just glad I met you." Lacey admits.

"For the record, I know what you're risking being with me." He says sincerely.

"It's worth the risk." Lacey says as she leans forward and presses her lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's an update that I truly had fun writing. It kind of took over the other update I wanted to post. I'm so sorry that this isn't the Friendmance update, but I think this is just as good as that update might be. What can I say? I know my stories are good. Well, that's what you guys tell me. I know I sound like a complete narcissist. But in the words of the greatest, Queen Beyoncé, "I talk like this cause I can back it up!" (I know the great dispute/shade will come from my biggest fan in several forms on Tumblr, and I swear your argument is irrelevant and invalid. Have several seats.)**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy. Review are hugs!**

* * *

The next morning, Lacey awoke with Danny sleeping peacefully in her bed beside her. She became painfully aware that Danny was in her best laying next to her, naked, and sleeping. She wasn't fully refreshed, but she was extremely content and more than sexually satisfied. This time, she didn't have to wonder or think about what happened the night before the way she did with Charlie. She was totally in the moment and fully aware of her actions the night before with Danny. Everything that she did, she did with a clear conscience and full knowledge of what was going on. She made the decision to go there with Danny, but it didn't change her level of clarity when it came to what occurred between the two. She said she would be sorry in the morning, and right now, she didn't feel the tiniest bit sorry.

She didn't even regret their night because it was an awesome night, so she could enjoy it in the confines of her own home. While they were behind the walls of her house, she could be as intimate and as happy with Danny as she wanted to be. She couldn't be that way outside of her home and in her everyday life, so she would enjoy it while and when she could. She knew they couldn't keep up this charade forever, but at the moment, she was a woman happy about having sex with a man she deemed forbidden and off-limits. Just the fact that it was forbidden and off-limits to her made her feel sexier and brought out a side of her she didn't know she had.

Danny attracted her and turned her on like no man ever did. Sure she found other men hot, attractive, and interesting. But Danny was in a league of his own. He was undeniably the sexiest man she had ever been with. Really the sexiest one she had ever laid eyes on. And that's saying something considering the amount of attractive athletes she comes in contact with. Not to mention just the attractive doctors she interacted with. Hell even Charlie and Rico were hot in their own way, but Danny was the epitome of hot. She didn't think it was just the pro athlete thing, it was the whole package. His hair, his body, his face, his personality. Danny carried himself with the confidence of a truly self-aware man, and nobody could take that away from him.

Lacey just sat and watched him sleep for a moment. His defenses were completely down and she just remembered how much she enjoyed herself with him the night before. She had never had a sexual encounter like that before. It started off full of heat and passion and she got chicken and called it off. Then she said to hell with it and stopped denying what she knew she wanted. She had never had a man who was so attentive to her needs and pleasing her. When he first asked her what she liked, it threw her off. Then he just went with the flow and understood what she needed and gave that to her. He tried things with her that really made her feel like a woman, and in turn made her feel as sexy as he thought she was. She could tell that Danny found her attractive from the way he looked at her. Even if he had never said anything to her, she still would have known. He looked at her differently than Charlie looked at her. And they both wanted her. It was different. Maybe it was the man, or the way she felt about the man in question, but there was definitely a difference.

She already knew she wasn't going to work. She had decided that the day before. She didn't think she would be ready to face her colleagues and patients anyway. She debated on whether to tell that to Danny. He might want to spend the day with her. She felt like she needed to mentally prepare herself for the outside world. She decided to get up because she had things to do. She figured Danny did as well, so she got up and grabbed his clothes. She dropped them in the washing machine in the small laundry room she had in her master. It was one of the main things she loved about her house. She had another laundry room in her basement that her housekeeper used mostly. She knew how busy she was, hence the housekeeper. She just loved the one she had it right there and that she could use it any time. Whomever thought that putting that inside of a house was truly a genius. Her house was huge and the thought of her traipsing all the way down to her basement that looked like another house, when she was tired wasn't that appealing to her. Now she could do laundry while in the shower or bed without a second thought.

Lacey walked into her bathroom and stopped at her closet and got Danny some essential items he'd need when he woke up like a toothbrush and towel. She readily kept things like that available in her guest bathroom, but she had a small supply in her own as well. Her house was always fully prepared to receive gusts. Plus she always had slumber parties for the girls' nights she had at her house. She brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know if she should feel bad or guilty, but she didn't. She smiled at herself because she felt great from the top of her head, to the bottom of her feet. She finished up and threw on her shower cap because she had just washed her hair the day before. She headed for the shower that she needed to help recharge her and to clear away the night she had with Danny. She knew that without a doubt her sheets would need to be washed as well. Since Danny was still asleep in her bed, she'd have to wait to do that. She turned on the water and the amazing shower head she had started to do its magic. She turned on the water full blast and really enjoyed the feel of the water hitting her from every angle.

She wanted to get lost in her shower because that's how she was feeling, but she had to remember that Danny was still in her bed. She could just again say to hell with it and enjoy her shower like she's in her own house. _What am I holding back and pretending for? Danny knows me deeply and intimately. He knows what the deal is. He's not telling anyone what goes on in this house. _She thought and was really holding him to his word as a person and a man. He said he didn't kiss and tell and whatever happens between him and a woman, stays between him and that woman. They were both adults and she really hoped he meant what he said. He should mean what he says because she doesn't feel like going through this again.

Even though she and Danny literally met days ago, their sexual attraction and chemistry was way too strong to deny. She honestly couldn't take how she was feeling anymore. She became a person so unlike herself when she met Danny. Became the doctor that she didn't think she was. She had to put that out of her mind and stop beating herself up about it. She was still and always would be a damn good doctor and the fact that she fell for her former patient and actually slept with him was irrelevant. It had to be. She told Danny he was worth the risk, but she really wasn't risking her career for anyone. She worked too hard to just give it up. And not just give it up, but lose it for a frivolous reason like violating the code of ethics and sleeping with Danny. Now that she has slept with Danny, it didn't seem so frivolous to her. He made her feel like she had never felt before. That meant something to her. And it wasn't just something superficial to her because the sex was incredible. She really felt something for that man and she was trying to deal with it.

_Or maybe it is superficial. Maybe I just needed to have sex so bad, I've fallen for the man to give it to me. Maybe I'm being tricked into feeling something because I don't want to. Maybe someone is really playing a joke on me. Maybe it's that asshole Cupid. Maybe he's really playing a joke on me by making me fall for this man. Maybe I said I wanted a night of meaningless sex one too many times, and I got just the opposite. Maybe this man and the sex we had is really supposed to mean something. Maybe Danny isn't Cupid's joke on me. Maybe he's supposed to be the one for me. What if he is? What if Danny is 'The One'? That's silly. _She thought and laughed out loud. Her laughing was interrupted when she heard Danny's voice.

"Morning. What's so funny?" Danny asks as he heads for her toilet.

Lacey poked her head out from behind her huge tiled shower wall. Her shower was the size of most people's whole bathrooms. It was awesome and had two shower heads and jets that could hit every orifice. It could also be programmed to play music and to change light colors. She looked at Danny standing at her toilet using it and didn't feel the slightest bit weird. She loved how comfortable he seemed to be in her house and she kind of liked it. She liked him and liked him more and more as time passed. Danny seemed to revive Lacey; to bring her alive. She still had to wonder if it was slated to fail because of how it started and because somebody really wanted to stick it to her by making her fall for a man she really couldn't have. Or because he was really the man who was meant for her. She needed to find something else to focus on because thinking of that was driving her crazy. "I was just thinking about something. Good morning." She says and sticks her head back in her shower.

"Were you thinking about me?" He asks as he flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands.

Lacey poked her head out again. "Maybe."

Danny grinned to himself and looked at the things she had laid out. He assumed they were for him, but he had to check. "Is this toothbrush and rag for me?" He wonders as he raised his voice again so that she would hear him.

She poked her head out again and decided to stay there. "Yes. Who else would they be for?" She questions as she stares at him brush his teeth.

He finished before answering. "I just wanted to make sure." He says once he turns around. He noticed that Lacey just seemed to stare at him with a lot on her mind. He watched her come out of her trance and smile at him. "Can I join you?" He wonders. He hopes she says yes because he thinks it would be weird if she didn't considering the night that they just shared.

"Sure." Lacey and slowly disappears behind the wall. She felt a little jumpy at the prospect of showering with Danny. Danny was really getting to her and touch on all of her senses. He made her very aware of everything it seemed. Everything. He made her think and question things a lot. A whole lot. She would question her relationship with Danny for always. She even wondered if they had a relationship. Then she thought that it would be kind of sexy and naughty to have a secret relationship, though the saying that, _"If a relationship has to be secret, you shouldn't be in it."_ really seemed to haunt really thought about that and decided that that was bullshit. Life was more complicated than that. Everybody has secrets, and this would be hers. Well theirs. It wasn't anybody else's business anyway. It was between her and had to think that to feel better about herself. If she could only really let the doctor/patient thing go, she'd tell the world that she got with her former patient. She really would. She wasn't ashamed of Danny, she was ashamed of herself. She hated that she was such a coward in the matter, but she had a lot to lose. A whole lot to lose. Too much to lose. She worked too hard to throw her career away. If she ever had to choose her career over Danny, she would. She hated feeling that way, but becoming a doctor didn't come easy. It wasn't just a job to her. It was her career, her life, her total being. She loved what she did and was proud of herself for accomplishing it. She was an incredibly smart and gifted woman but it wasn't easy. She already told Danny all of this and he said he understood. He always said that he wasn't there to just ruin her life. She appreciated him saying that, but he really has no control over her life. No one did. She had total control over her life and what she did and thought. She was an adult and had to be responsible for her actions.

Danny stepped into the shower with her and grinned as Lacey subtly checked him out. He checked her body out as well. The incredible body that he had a lot of fun with the night before. He had a great night with Lacey. A night he wouldn't soon forget and a night he wanted again. He wondered if his night with her was so great because she fought him to get to this point. Because she started out as his doctor and he as her patient. He wanted her from their first meeting, and now he had her. He wondered if he really had her. He wondered where her head was. Wondered what she thought about them actually being together. He didn't want this to be a one time thing. He didn't fight for one night. Unless that's truly what she wanted and all she had to offer, then he would have to bite the bullet and accept it. He didn't feel like and didn't want to do that however. He wanted Lacey even more than he wanted her before. He had never felt like this after sex with a woman he wanted before. He wanted more. She had to want the same thing.

He started to wash his body and Lacey just subtly looked at him. She loved how comfortable they just seemed to be around each other. She watched as he put his head under the shower head and let the water coat his head. It seemed extremely erotic to her watching him wet his hair. He seemed like such a little boy with his eyes squinted closed. Lacey reached for her shampoo and poured some in his hair and in her hand. She felt her heart flutter as she started to work the shampoo into his hair. He squatted to help her out with reaching his entire head and Lacey smiled at that. "Thanks." Danny says in a voice that made Lacey's knee weaken.

She felt things she didn't know she could feel as she washed his hair. It seemed so intimate to her. More intimate than them having sex almost the whole night before. Danny was doing something to her. He really was. She knew she wanted a man. He called her out on that the night before about what she wanted. _Was Danny what she wanted? Was he what she needed? Would he be willing to give her what she wanted? Would he be willing to give her what she needed? _She wanted meaningless sex. She realized that she wanted more. Who would have known that she wanted more with Danny Desai? It shocked the hell out of her. She didn't want to feel like it was impossible, but it was impossible. She couldn't completely lose her mind though she was asking for a spot in the asylum at the moment. She had truly gone crazy. She wasn't thinking like a woman with sense. And she was a sensible woman. She wondered if she had always been this nutty. She didn't recognize herself or her actions. Here she was standing in her shower completely naked with Danny. Danny that was a professional athlete that hurt his knee and wound up in her exam room and office. That was her patient days ago and made her wish that he wasn't or forget that was since the day she met him. The Danny that she was going cuckoo for. She needed somebody to slap some sense into her. She needed to talk to her sister. Clara would make her realize the error of her ways and bring her back to reality. Clara really would slap her. She had to wonder if she really wanted Clara to slap her because Clara hit hard. Maybe that's what she needed.

"You're welcome. It seemed like you needed my help." Lacey says to distract herself from what she's thinking. She felt like a woman with two heads that both understood what the other was thinking. She felt like Bette and Dot from _American Horror Story: Freak_ _Show_. She felt like she had a good and a bad side. The bad one really won last night. The good one was now washing Danny's hair like he was actually her man and making her aware of her actions that she needed saving from. She needed help.

He wiped his eyes and opened them. "I did need your help. You're spoiling me. Are you trying to keep me as your prisoner, Lacey?" Danny asks in a seductive tone.

"Prisoner? Are you saying that I brought you here against your will?" She asks as she puts the shampoo away.

"No, I'm not saying that. I just think that you're making it harder and harder for me to leave." He replies and smiles at her.

Lacey got nervous. She was enjoying her time with her within her house because there weren't eyes watching and judging her actions and what they were doing. She could very well keep Danny there, but that was just a ridiculous pipe dream. He would have to leave her house eventually. She had to go back to work eventually. She had to take him to get his car. She had to go back to the real world. Danny had to be her real world secret. He needed to understand that. "I'm not trying to make it hard for you to leave. I do like having you here, if that's what you mean." She says and offers him a smile.

"Good. Because I like being here. Are you going to work today?" He asks after a moment.

"No. I already arranged to have Charlie and Rico handle my patients. I feel better, but not better enough to go back to work. I rarely take time off, so I'm going to enjoy this day off." Lacey admits.

"What do you have planned?" He wonders slyly as he tries to get in on what she has planned for the day.

"Nothing, really." Lacey answers as she finally puts conditioner in his hair. "Why? Do you want to spend another day with me?" She asks and is slightly hoping he says yes. It would be fun spending the day with him without having the dark cloud of sexual aggression and frustration hanging over their heads. This would give them the opportunity to get to know each other better.

"That would be nice." Danny says since his plans of going for physical therapy are a bust. Lacey wasn't his doctor any more so he couldn't go to Sarita for his therapy. He now had to find a new doctor. He didn't know whether he should ask Lacey about it.

"Great." Lacey replies in a cheerful tone. She tried to finish up with her shower because the air changed between them. They both knew that the doctor/patient thing was on their minds. Lacey decided to address it to leave it alone. "I'm referring you to Dr. Boucher over at University of Green Grove since I'm not your doctor any more. He's very good. The best, actually. I'd go to him myself." She says and smiles to break up the tension.

"I trust you." Is all Danny says and she goes to wash the conditioner from his hair.

"Or I can just hand you off to Charlie." Lacey jokes.

Danny opens his eyes and looks at her. "I don't think so. I'll take Rico over him, but I'm under the impression that I need to be away from your practice altogether. Am I wrong?" He wonders as he stares at her.

"No, you're not wrong. I think it's best if you never set foot inside of my practice ever again. No offense." She says and smiles.

"None taken. I won't come back, but I'm glad I came in the first place. Or else we wouldn't be here." Danny states.

"I'm glad you came too, though if I'm being totally honest, I wish we had met somewhere else." She says as she tries to finish up her shower. She was getting hungry. Or maybe Danny was making her feel knots in her stomach. She stepped out and left Danny inside the shower by himself. She dried off and darted to her bedroom. Danny came out minutes later with a towel around his waist and running one through his hair. He came over and sat on her bed, and Lacey instantly got excited. She wanted to jump on him. He looked damn good just sitting on her bed in a towel. She got lost in watching him towel dry his hair. It was turning him on. She now knew why he kept it long. His hair was like instant orgasm. She wondered if he knew how sexy he looked when he ran a towel through his hair.

Danny stopped towel drying his hair and pulled his hair out of his face. He looked up at Lacey and the expression she had on her face. He wanted to laugh at her, but decided against it. He just looked around. "Where are my clothes?" He asks.

"They're in the washing machine. I figured you'd want them washed since you don't have anything else to wear here." She says and disappears inside of her closet. She had to control her hormones because she was ready to assault Danny, though she really didn't think he would mind if she jumped on him. She still felt satisfied from the night before, but the way he looked was turning her on. Danny had a way of turning her on just by breathing. Now he was sitting on her bed in a towel and he looked really nice, sitting on her bed in a towel with his hair out. She needed to get his clothes dried so that he could get dressed. She stood in her closet naked and wondered what to put on. She would just be in the house. But she was in the house with Danny. _What should I wear? Should I put on that Victoria's Secret stuff and model it for him like he asked? Or do I put on something practical and just go with the flow? What should I put on? Should I put on something sexy as hell to knock that towel from his body? Or should I save that for later? Later. I'll wait until later and surprise him with something before I take him to get his car. _Lacey thinks. She finds a pair of the many pairs of yoga pants she has and slips on a tee-shirt. She came out of her closet with her towel and went to the washing machine to get his clothes and put them in the dryer.

Danny watched her in surprise. "You have a washer and a dryer inside your bedroom?" He has never seen that before.

"Yes. Why? You've never heard of that or seen it before?" She asks as she walks back over to him.

"No, I've never seen that before." He answers.

"A lot of master suites and homes have that now. Where have you been?" She jokes as she sits on the bed next to him.

"Playing soccer. I guess it's kind of cool." He replies and looks at her. He has so much he wants to discuss with her.

"It is cool. And I don't have to go all the way down to the basement. Are you hungry?" She asks because her stomach is talking to her.

"Yes. Do you want me to cook for you?" He asks as he stares at her.

"You? Cook for me?" She asks in awe.

"I told you that I do a lot of things. You found out part of what I was referring to. Do you like eggs? I'll make you an omelet." He says and stands. He secured the towel around his waist and Lacey's mouth watered. Danny watched her and smirked as he looked down at her. "I'll give you some more later." He says and grabs her hand.

Lacey became flustered as he said that to her and grabbed her hand. All she could say was, "Ok." She followed him out of her bedroom and down the stairs. They headed for her kitchen and Danny sat her at the table. She smiled and watched him fool with his hair. She got up and looked through her drawer and found him a rubber band to secure his hair with. She sat back down and watched him put his hair into a bun and then wash his hands. He seemed to move through her kitchen like he knew where everything was. He must have done that the day before when he called himself taking care of her. "You look really good and comfortable in my kitchen." Lacey says and smiles.

He turned to look at her and smiled as well. "I got a little carried away with exploring yesterday. I didn't go through your things, so don't worry." He says as he winks and goes to the refrigerator and starts pulling out what he needs. "How do you want your omelet?"

"Surprise me." Lacey says and smiles. She couldn't remember the last time a man made her breakfast. She was really enjoying this. Danny is so not the guy she thought he was. He was more than a pretty faced athlete. He was actually standing in her kitchen cooking her breakfast. She got the sense that he was auditioning or campaigning for a role. Like he was trying to prove himself to her. Like he was trying to prove that even though he's a pro athlete that can and has his pick of women, he's good enough for her. She could be wrong. He could totally not even be thinking about that. He could just be thinking of when he would get to sleep with her again.

Danny stood there and worked his magic and hoped that Lacey was really taking in what he was doing. He wasn't trying to bribe or hoodwink her. He was just doing what he did when he really liked a woman. Which hasn't happened for him in a while. It had been a minute since he has slept with a woman, spent the night, showered with her, and then made her breakfast. Lacey actually washed his hair for him. He loved that. Women liked his hair, but none had ever washed his hair for him. Only when he paid for it. They would flirt then and they'd just talk, but getting his hair cut and washed wasn't anything like it was not too long ago when Lacey washed his hair for him. It made him feel loved and appreciated. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. He was used to women just using him and not caring a thing about him. He started thinking that maybe that's why he migrated to Lacey. She was a doctor, which meant she cared about taking care of people. Some people become doctors just for the title and the money. That wasn't the case with her. Lacey loved what she did. He understood fully why she was afraid to risk it. He didn't want her to keep thinking of him as a risk though. He wanted her to think of him as somebody she could really spend her time with and have a lot of fun with. That's what he wanted. He wondered how she felt.

Danny started moving about and shifted to the side to grab a plate and he felt Lacey wrap her arms around him. That action alone made him feel loved and appreciated again. He could tell she liked having him cook for her. "You're welcome, Lacey." He says, understanding what she meant. He felt her place her head on his back and he loved the way that it felt.

"You're welcome too." Lacey says and kissed his back. She was feeling her feelings. She just walked over to the fridge and looked in to get them juice to go with their omelets. "Anything in particular you'd like to drink?" She asks.

"Surprise me." He says and finishes with his cooking just as Lacey gets glasses for them. Danny grabbed forks as she poured the juice and watched him walk over to the table with their plates. She almost spilled the juice by watching him. She caught it just in time and walked over to him.

Lacey sat down and handed Danny his glass. He picked it up and proposed a toast. She mimicked his actions and smiled at him. "Here's to us." Danny says and smiles.

"To us." Lacey says as they clink glasses. She dug into her omelet and wanted to kiss Danny for how good it was. He made it like she liked it with just the right amount of seasoning and vegetables. It was perfect. She could tell he put a lot of effort into making it. She stopped eating and smiled at him. "This is delicious. Thank you, Danny. I really appreciate you cooking for me." She says earnestly.

"I'm glad you like it. You're very welcome, Lacey. I enjoy cooking for you." He replies and really wants to say more, but doesn't want to spoil the moment. He was enjoying every moment he was spending with Lacey and wanted more. He wondered what they would do with all that time they had. "So, what are we going to do today?" He asks between bites.

Lacey took a sip of her juice before answering. "I was thinking we'd have sex, play a game or two, maybe watch a movie. Unless you had something better in mind." She says as she grins playfully and takes another bite of her omelet.

"That sounds like the perfect day to me. What games did you have in mind?" He wonders and starts to get a little aroused.

"I was thinking something boring like Scrabble. Do you know how to play that?" She asks in a joking tone.

"Are you serious? It's just putting words on a board. I play Words With Friends all the time." Danny assures her.

"Good. Then I won't feel bad about crushing you." Lacey says and smiles as she finishes her omelet.

"I know you're smart and all, but you shouldn't just assume that I'm not and that I won't give you a good game." He says as he finishes his omelet too and stands. He conveniently left his towel in the chair and he knew it. He walked over to the sink with Lacey watching him with wide eyes.

"You forgot something, Danny." Lacey says as she watches his perfectly toned ass walk over to her sink.

"I know." He says and then turns around and walks back over to the table. Lacey watched his body move almost in slow motion in front of her. He smirked at her and picked up her plate and walked it back over to the sink.

Lacey stood and quickly undressed. She walked over to Danny at the sink, beginning to straighten up the mess he made from fixing their breakfast. She wrapped her hands around him again and reached for his hands. "That can wait." She says as she pulls him to the floor with her and started to kiss him. She laid him on his back and climbed on top of him and started to ride with. She rode him with a purpose. She got really lost in the great sex they were having on her kitchen floor. They were both really into it. So into it they didn't hear Lacey's housekeeper, Priscilla, enter the kitchen door. She dropped what she was holding and screamed.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Porter." She says and tries to bolt from the kitchen back the way she came.

Lacey locked eyes with Danny and was deeply embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I forgot she was coming today." She says as she stops and gets off of him. "I guess I'm going to have to give her a bonus or something." She says and Danny laughs.

"Can we finish this upstairs?" He reluctantly gets up from the floor as he watches Lacey put her clothes back on.

"Of course. After I talk to her and give her the day off." She says.

Danny grabs his towel and heads for her stairs while Lacey goes to her kitchen door. She finds Priscilla sitting in her car and waves her in. She walked in slowly and avoided eye contact with Lacey. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Priscilla." She says sincerely.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you and your male friend." She says.

"It's ok, you didn't know I was home and doing that." Lacey says to apologize again. "You can have the day off. With pay."

Priscilla smiles then and finally looks at Lacey. "I'm glad you found someone. You shouldn't be in this big house by yourself." She says and then heads for the door. "I'm sorry for giving my opinion, Dr. Porter. Please don't fire me." She says and then she's gone.

Lacey had to agree with her on that. It gave her more to think about. She certainly wouldn't fire her for giving her opinion. She was right. She didn't need to be in that big house by herself. She quickly loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen. She headed upstairs and found Danny laying in her bed, completely naked. She undressed as fast as she did in the kitchen. She rushed over to the bed and climbed back on top of Danny. She planted a deep kiss on his lips and just stared at him for a moment. "I really like you. You're a great guy." She says.

"Why does it sound like you're about to give me my walking papers?" He asks though he rubs her back.

"I'm not about to do that. I was just pouring my heart out to you." She says and feigns offense.

Danny relents. "Oh. Well, you already know I really like you too. You're a great woman. Really great." He says and kisses her this time. They were both trying to avoid the huge elephant in the room. But Danny wasn't the kind of man to hold back and fold. He wanted to know her thoughts. Even if he didn't like her answer, at least he would know. "Where is this going, Lacey?" He asks quizzically as he stares into her eyes.

_Shit! I knew he was going to ask me that. I'm not ready to answer that. _She liked Danny. Really liked him. She wondered if she saw a future with him. Could she have a future with Danny? That remains to be seen. "Where do you want this to go?" She answers his question with a question to gather her thoughts.

"Don't do that thing and answer my question with a question. Where is this going?" He asks again.

_Shit! _Lacey thinks again. "I think it can go as far as you want it to. Can we just keep it private until the effect of me being your doctor wears down? Can we do that?" She asks and hopes he accepts that, shuts the hell up, and gets back to the great sex they were having on her kitchen floor.

"Yes, we can do that. But for how long?" He asks.

"I don't know. You were my patient yesterday, Danny. I need time. At least let me make your referral first." She replies and starts to kiss down his body. She needed to do something to get him to shut up. She stopped at his crotch and looked up at him. "Do we have ourselves a deal?" She asks as she kisses his shaft. She started to lick him and then stopped abruptly. "Danny?"

"We have a deal." He says. He was liable to agree to anything since she was doing that to him. He knew that she was doing that to shut him up. He just knew it. He would also let her shut him up and maybe do the same thing to her and ask her questions then.

Lacey stopped and looked up at him again. "Thought so."

They had many rounds of sex and never got to playing Scrabble or watching a movie. They worked up quite the appetite and had loaded grilled cheese sandwiches in bed. After a final round and another shared shower, Danny and Lacey both silently decided that it was time for him to go. They both got dressed and headed for Lacey's car. There was no way she was turning on the radio, because she could end up back at her house like they did the night before. They just had idle chit-chat on the way. Danny noticed that Lacey seemed to get tense when they neared the hospital. He didn't know what to say when she pulled into the garage and then looked around. He understood, but he didn't. "Thanks for the ride. You saved me a lot of walking." Danny says in a cheerful tone.

"Sure. No problem." Lacey replies and looks around again.

"Are you worried someone is going to recognize your car?" Danny asks as he looks over at her.

"No." Lacey says and exhales. "Cut me a break, ok?" She says as she places her head on the headrest.

"You're right. I'm sorry. We are still on for Saturday, right?" He asks. Lacey takes her hand and runs it along her steering wheel. "Come on. We don't have to walk around arm in arm." Danny says and looks over at her.

Lacey looks over at him and gives him a closed mouthed smile. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asks and looks at him and hopes he doesn't get too upset with her. "Why can't we just keep it a secret?"

Danny almost cringes and takes his hand and rubs his forehead and eyes. "I don't know what you want from me, Lacey. I'm trying here. I really am." He short of pleads.

"I know that you're trying. I just don't think that announcing to the world that we're together is a good idea. At least not now." Lacey says softly. She hates the direction of their conversation, but she can't help how she feels.

"Why not? What do you think is going to happen? That people will burn you at the stakes for being with me?" Danny asks almost incredulously.

"No, but what do you think people are going to think?" Lacey asks as she looks over at him.

Danny sighs and relents. "I don't think this is about other people. I think this is about you." He says and looks over at her with a pained expression on his face. "Just let me know. Cause I don't want to get hurt." Danny says and goes to get out of her car.

Lacey is shocked by his words. "It's not..." She begins but he cuts her off.

He looks down at her. "It's not what?" He questions and shortly waits for a response. He looks at her again before speaking. "Got it. I got it. Have a good night." He says and closes her car door.

"Danny, wait!" Lacey yells and watches him walk away from her car and walk and get into his. She pulled up behind his car blocking him in. She couldn't just let him leave like that. She wiped the tears from her eyes and just sat in her car.

Danny looked into his rearview mirror and saw Lacey just sitting there. He didn't know what to do. He figured Lacey would drive away after that blowup in her car. She wasn't driving away. She was still sitting there. Then she pulled off and his heart sank. He then saw her car back up and stop right behind his again. He watched her get out of her car and walk to his passenger side door and get in. She just sat there for a moment. "So you came back." He says as a stament and not a question.

"I did." Lacey says and just looks over at him.

"I thought you were going to head for the hills after that talk." Danny states and locks eyes with her.

"I kinda did too. I'm sorry I freaked out before." Lacey says sincerely.

"Don't be. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have given you such a hard time about the secret thing." Danny says.

Lacey leans over and shuts him up again with a kiss. They embraced deeply in a hug and seemed to come to an understanding without words. "I'm not ashamed of you, Danny. I'm not. I just need time." She says again in a sincere tone.

"I get it, Lacey. Some secrets are good, right?" He asks and smiles. Lacey kissed and hugged him again.

They had no idea that someone was watching the whole thing.


End file.
